Helllooo Harry Potter!
by chocolate splash
Summary: Harry Potter is awesome and the reactions people have towards him are always on the high end; be it friendship, jealousy, hatred, love or lust. Fate really likes Harry! It just puts him in challenges very very often and likes to see him facing them and winning. Powerful!Harry, slash&straight!Harem, lots of Romance, Good!Petunia&Duddley, Never!Harry's pov
1. The son of my heart

**Hi! This is my fanfiction for Harry Potter. I do not own the series, characters or the original plot; all those belong to J. K. Rowling**

 **Now disclaimer aside, let me introduce you to my story.**

 **This fanfiction is all about Harry and will never be his pov. Yep! You will find many characters points of view, but never Harry's own. So we will see the awesome Harry through other's eyes. Now Harry in this story is extremely handsome, polite, mischievous, intelligent, wise, smart, brave, charming, teasing, noble, cunning, strong….. huh! In short, he is perfect. So naturally, the reactions towards him are always on the high end, be it friendship, jealousy, hatred, love or lust. Fate really likes Harry! It just puts him in challenges very very often and likes to see him facing them and winning.**

 **Now, this Harry has a very big heart and does not have a sexual preference. He will take any and all whom he comes to love. Sooooo, there will be straight as well as slash romance, like a Harem with people of both genders. Woohoooo! Harry will love them all and be loved in return.**

 **Now any other questions? Ask away and I will answer them all. Please do review as many times as you can; they make me very happy.**

 **If you don't like a harem or slash, please leave peacefully and read some other awesome stories on the site.**

 _ **Chapter 1: The son of my heart**_

 ** _Petunia pov_**

 _'Oh! How did I end up with this fat guy? Oh right! My parents and their wish to get one point over Lily. I don't know how they fell for a fat, lazy, arrogant pig. I should have rebelled for my own sake too, just like I always did for Lily. At least Lily got married to the guy she loves. I hope she is doing well. I wish I could contact her, but first my parents, and now my husband… all are against it. Ugh! Why do gods hate me? What did I do to piss them off?'_

 _Now, What does_ Petunia Evans nee Dursely does _these days? Yeah! A first class graduation from a top university and all I do around the house is cook, clean and look after my Duddley. Waste of talent, I say._

'DING DONG'

 _Who could it be at this time in the morning?_

The peephole revealed our milkman standing there looking bewildered. I opened the door and gasped when I saw a small boy covered in a cozy blanket, sleeping at my door.

"Oh my god!"

"I know mam, that's why I rung the bell. I saw this boy here as I came to your house. Who is this? Who put like this here? Is this a joke? Kids should not be left in the cold like this. I am in a good mind to report to the police about child abuse."

"I don't know sir. I have never seen this kid till now."

Just then the boy squirmed a bit and then opened his eyes. He sat up in the basket and looked around. He was a cute one! The milkman bent down on his knees in front of the kid.

"Hello! Who are you?"

The kid smiled, "Hi! Good morning! Is this my Aunty's house?"

 _Aunty? Aunty! Oh my god!_

"Are you Lily's?"

The words stumbled out of my mouth before I could think anything. The kid abruptly turned towards me and gave a teary smile, "Aunty Petunia?"

I nodded.

"Lily's my mummy." He looked down, sniffing. "Voldy-man killed her."

My heart broke at the news. Lily is dead? Oh no!

 _I never even spoke to her after our marriage. I never even knew she has a kid. Oh Lily!_

I took the boy in my arms and looked up at the milkman, "thank you" I whispered. He just smiled, nodded and left _._ I took the boy inside and sat him down on the couch. Duddley was playing quietly in his play pen and Vernon was already gone to his office.

"What's your name, dear?"

"I am Harold James Potter. Everyone calls me Harry. Old Dumbel wanted to put me up for adoption, but mommy said to go to you if anything happened to her. I have letters too." He held out two letters from his pocket.

"That can wait. Aren't you hungry? Do you need something before we sit down and talk?"

"I need to go potty. And can I have milk?"

I smiled at his polite and fluent speech.

 _Lily did well._

After he had finished his business and drank his milk, I sat down with him near Duddley.

"This is your cousin, Duderson Peter Dursely. We call his Duddley. Say hi Duddley!"

Duddley looked up shyly from his toys, looked to me for confirmation, and smiled and waved at Harry. Harry waved back and turned to me, handing me the two letters.

"This is from Old Dumbel. And this is from mummy."

I took the two letters and read them, Lily's first.

 _Hi Petunia,_

 _How are you? How is your cute Duddley? Yes I know of him. I do keep track of you, you know, even though I could not contact you. You are my only family and I love you. And after all you have done for me till now, how could I have just left you alone?_

 _If you are reading this letter, then I must have died saving my Harry. I had written other letters for other cases, which must have burnt away at my death. Yeah! Magic and all that. I wanted to be prepared for all circumstances, you know me. You see, the wizarding world is in a war right now, against a guy Voldemort and his followers. James and I are fighting against him too. We follow the old headmaster of our school, Albus Dumbledore, in the war. Hey I am a pretty good fighter, did you know?_

 _Well, all of a sudden, last year, Dumbledore said that we and Longbottoms (our friends) had to go into hiding because of a prophecy. He refused to reveal the prophecy to us, just said that our kids were in danger. I don't know, I do not trust him at all. For all the three years that I have been fighting with him, I find him as a manipulative old coot who keeps too many secrets and is ready to sacrifice anyone but himself. Argh! James and I were thinking of quitting with him anyway. So we both decided to hide and keep away from everybody._

 _I don't know how we died. But we have taken necessary precautions. I cannot guess where Dumbledore would put Harry if we are not there. So, we have written your name first in our will; if you refuse, others in succession. But I know how you are with kids, so I hope you will take him in. Also a sum of money would be deposited into YOUR account every month to take care of the boys. Every year, Harry will receive a letter from us on his birthday. We wrote them for every year till he reaches age twenty. We want him to know us._

 _Please forgive me for not letting you know earlier, but yes, I warded your house. Initially it was so that no one can track you to harm you or hold you hostage against me. Till now, it was powered by me. Now it will be powered through Harry. Don't tell anyone about this. If someone else comes to you with Harry and says they will put up wards, let them. My wards will cancel them all out in 3 days, and then after that you will remain hidden to everyone whom you don't want to know the address. Do you remember the Fidelius Charm that I told you about? Yeah, I've cast a variation which allows your will to dictate who can see your house and the people in it. I've attached a separate note with details regarding the charms I have placed. Whether you accept Harry or not, the charms will remain for your safety._

 _Shine like you are meant to, Petunia. Take care of the kids and yourself. Raise them well and teach them humility, kindness, confidence and fun. That is all I ask of you. I love you and am sorry that I am leaving without spending any more time with you. Thank you for all that you have done for me._

 _Know that my spirit is always with you and watching over you._

 _Lily_

Tears were streaming my eyes by the time I finished the letter. My little sister is no longer in this world. The thought alone was enough to break me. But as I looked away from the letter, my eyes caught the bright green eyes of Harry.

"Harry. I am so sorry that you have lost your mother. I know I cannot replace her, but will you stay with me from now onwards?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes! Thank you aunty. Mummy's been telling since we moved to the secret place that the stars were calling and anyone of us may leave any day; and that we have to enjoy everyday till we do. We have been doing all kinds of fun things since we were all alone. Mummy and Papa also said that if they leave me for the stars, they will still watch over me everyday all the time. I am sad that they left. But I can have you, can't I? Mummy told me you are a kind and good aunty. Not like old Dumbel. She told me to not trust him."

"Oh, and why is it so?"

Harry leaned towards me and whispered in his child-like voice, "Mummy said Old Dumbel has lot of power, but will not take care of me and put me in a bad house. She said that he knows how to fight, but not how to love. You know how to love, don't you aunty?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Of course I do Harry. Now go play with Duddley in his play pen and I will read the other letter, okay. Everything will be okay."

The sight of the two boys sitting side by side and playing was beautiful. I always wanted more kids, but Vernon is always against it. He said that having an heir was enough for him and he did not want more headaches. I don't still understand why I still put up with him.

After going through the list of wards that Lily wrote about, I turned to the next letter.

 _Dear Mrs. Petunia Evans nee Dursely,_

 _I am sorry to inform you about the death of your sister Lily Potter. She and her husband died bravely while protecting their son, Harold James Potter. Harry for short. I have left Harry at your doorstep in the hope that you would take him under your care. I will come tomorrow night to discuss your acceptance._

 _Please note that living with you gives Harry ultimate protection because you are his blood relative. I have cast blood wards at your home. They will protect you too, from followers of the dark lord Voldemort, whom Harry defeated yesterday._

 _I will see you tomorrow._

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Chief warlock of Wizengamot,_

 _Supreme Mugwump,_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

 _ **Some time later….**_

Vernon returned in a good mood today, which was wiped abruptly when he saw two kids playing in the hall.

"Petunia!" he shouted, "What's the meaning of this? I have told you, I do not want any other kids in the house ever, even for a short while. Look what a mess they made of my house."

I rushed into the hall, wiping my hands on the apron. I did not expect him to come home early.

"Vernon… please. It's not like that. He is family."

"What family? I don't know him. And Duddley!" he shouted, "Keep your hands away from chocolates, you fatso."

Vernon moved to slap Duddley, but Harry got in between them to protect him, so Vernon slapped him instead. He stumbled into Duddley and both of them fell on the floor.

"STOP IT VERNON. He is mine, my nephew." Vernon looked at me with steely eyes.

"Do you remember my sister, Lily?"

"The one you always talk about but who never showed her face. Yeah! Must be a bitch like you."

"Well… she died yesterday and she gave rights to her only kid to me."

"WHAT?" He stamped his hand on the table making the dishes rattle, "We have to raise another kid in the house? Here I am slaving to feed two of you and you load a third one on me. And not even my own kid too."

"His name is Harry and he is not a burden. He is family, for god's sake. Not that you know anything what a family is…."

SLAP, he hit me so hard that I tumbled down on the floor. The kids immediately rushed to my side.

"I don't care Petunia. I did not even want that Duddley and yet you dumped him on me. I will not take another stray into my house. How did he come here anyway? How could you take him into the house without my permission?"

"This is my house and I am taking him in because I love him like my own. He is my sister's son, my nephew, and I will care for him like my own. Goodness, you do not love me, I know that; do you at least love your son? You speak as if he is a load to bear, not your blood to cherish."

"Oh shut up. I am beyond all that nonsense. They look good in books. If you must know" he leaned towards me, "I only agreed to marry you for the dowry that your parents gave me. How else do you think I bought that flat in the city centre? I wish I could live there, but having both of you there will only restrict me more."

"You stupid cruel arrogant arse of a …"

"Argh!... Ouchh!"

He moved to hit me again, but unexpectedly his hand hit a blue film covering us. Surprised I looked down to find Harry staring hard with his little hand outstretched. He turned to me,

"Why is he hitting everybody?"

I smothered his hair and looked up at Vernon. That's enough. I won't put up with him anymore.

"Then leave, why don't you? You don't like us, you don't let me do a job because it may hurt your ego, and yet you treat me as if I am a burden. You don't talk with me or spend time with us, you belittle me for every little thing I do, you come home drunk more often than not and then shove us around, and god knows what else…. You got your dowry, na? Just divorce me and go on your way."

"Oh I do want that, trust me", He sneered cruelly, "I can do much better than you in my life. Do you think you are so special to me? Do you even presume that you can survive without me? Fine then, let's see how you cope without a hand feeding and clothing you every day. I put up with you till now only because I did not want two starving mouths on my conscience."

"I can do much better without you, you lazy pig. Get out! Go to your oh so classy life that you want without us. I will file for the divorce today if you want."

"Fine, file it. It will just make me happy. And don't come begging money from me later, because I will not pay you a single dime. Whenever I see you next, I will get to gloat to my friends how your stupidity cost you."

He marched into the house to collect his belongings. Within an hour, he left in his car, leaving behind the house and his family, never to see them again.

Two pairs of hands wrapped around my legs reminded me of my two beautiful boys. Shaking my out of my shock, I knelt down in front of my boys.

"Is he gone, foreve'?" Duddley asked. I nodded.

"Good", he snuggled into my embrace, "No mo'e shoutin' at Duddle', no mo'e."

"I'm sorry Aunty. Don't make me leave too, please. I will be a good boy." Came the voice from Harry. He was looking terrified at me, thinking I will send him away too. I pulled him into my embrace.

"No dear. I am not sending you anywhere. Not now, not ever. We will always be there for each other, won't we?"

He nodded in my arms. After crossing this major hurdle, I could now see my future with my two boys. It was very bright.

 _ **The next night….**_

The kids were sleeping peacefully in their room. I had talked with my lawyer today and he assured me that the divorce will proceed swiftly as neither party wants anything from the other. I now sat in the living room, waiting for this wizard to come.

At about 10 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Standing at the door was a person who looked like an evil minister in a fairy tale. Long white beard and hair left open to hang around him, eye glasses standing at the end of his nose, a smile on his lips yet a piercing stare in his eyes, and weirdest of all was his dress like robes which he were in a repugnant color of bright purple. I had seen Lily in her dress robes, they were at least decent.

"Good evening, I am Albus Dumbledore. I just wanted to discuss Harry living arrangements with you." He said in his grand-fatherly tone.

I nodded and let him into the house. I started leaving to the kitchen to bring some refreshments, but he urged me to sit down. Once we were comfortable in the living room, he waved his wand and a bottle of some beverage appeared in his hands.

"Ah! One can never match the comfort of a butterbeer in a good conversation. Would you like some dear?"

I declined and watched him pour himself a glass (conjured out of thin air) and drink it. Once finished, he vanished them and turned to me.

"I am sorry about your sister dear. She is well loved in our world and her loss is tragic."

I just nodded, he did not seem trustworthy to me. God knows how people followed him in a war.

"I will not beat around the bush. Your time is valuable. What did you decide, dear?"

"I will take him in of course."

"Ah! Did you discuss this with your husband? Have you gone through all the scenarios before you decided?"

"Yes, I have. What is this? You sound as if you would rather have me not adopting him."

"Nothing like that dear" _Oh stop calling me dear so many times,_ "I just wanted you to make sure you will not regret anything later."

"Why would I regret a small child? Why? Is there any magical reason that I forgot to consider?" I challenged him. He remained calm and smiling, but his eyes twinkled and I swept my gaze away from him. I remembered Lily telling me about this mind reading ability of some people and how it requires eye contact.

"Hmm, not magical per se… Let's see them one by one. Are you prepared to house a kid, who is the target of many people and who might harm you to get to him?"

"That can happen anywhere, how would someone else prevent that?"

"They could cast wards around their house to protect intrusion. Wards are…"

"I know what wards are; Lily had explained them to me. You can cast them here too, can't you?"

"Of course I can." He seemed happier, maybe because I was letting him cast wards. "Okay, next, are you okay with raising a kid not your own."

"He is family, not a stranger. And we can raise two kids as well as we can raise one." I let it slide that Vernon and I are separating. If he does not know, its better he doesn't.

"Good. Harry Potter is, since yesterday, being hailed as the boy-who-lived for destroying the criminal on our side. Voldemort had caused enough destruction till now that his death is being rejoiced all over the world. I assure you, no one would be against taking him in, and they would feel privileged indeed. But the parents of the boy have written in their will that you would be given the first choice of acceptance. The point I wanted to state is, would you be okay with people visiting him every now and then, to talk and teach him"

"If he defeated someone, then his followers will be after him, won't they? I don't think anyone should know that he lives here. In fact, I want him as much separated from your world as possible. We should not fill his head with pride for something he does not even understand yet."

"Now see here dear…."

"No you listen to me. There is a reason why my sister preferred me over anyone else. She wanted Harry to grow safe from threats as well as fame. Won't we be targets too because of him?"

"Yes, you will be targets. His followers call themselves death eaters and are very cruel."

"So cast wards if you can so that no one with a negative intension could approach here. In fact, I don't want anyone who knows him here, not on your or anyone's behalf. Even better, swear an oath."

"Would you be able to able to look after him and support him?"

"Oh my god. We are not poor little fellows just because we can't do magic. You were the one who dumped a kid in a basket in the cold at our doorstep. Don't tell me how to look after a kid."

"That was for his safety. If someone had seen me coming here, then all the points of safety would be moot."

"And of course, you could not do it any other way. Yet you stroll in here the very next day like a king." My anger was steadily rising. "Don't try to divert my attention, you will fail. The oath, please."

"Very well, as you wish." He took out his wand, "I swear on my magic that I would not contact Harry Potter or his relatives directly or indirectly till he is 11 years old." I prompted him further. "I will also not let the address of his residence be disclosed to anyone. So mote it be."

For the second time in my life, I saw golden aura radiating from his wand and swirling around him. My thoughts took me back to the time when I saw Lily doing the same. Dumbledore got up to leave.

"I wish you all the best and please take care of him. Since I won't be able to help you in danger, I must advise you caution. I will leave as soon as I have cast the additional wards. Farewell."

When he was out of the door as well as the colony, only then I let a smile on my face. I got rid of Vernon and Dumbledore; and I have two kids to call my own. Happiness and pride were forefront amongst my emotions. I vowed to myself that I would love them with all my heart and teach them to be wise, caring and adventurous.

I did not know then that the adventurous part was already written many times in Harry's fate.


	2. Harry's fourth birthday…

**_Chapter 2: Harry's fourth birthday…_**

 ** _Duddley pov_**

 _I love to be on secret mission….._

Mama has given me a Mission, I have to wake up Harry, wait for him to get ready, and then close his eyes before coming into living room. Today is Harry birthday. Daddy did not come to my birthday last month. Mama said he is will not come here because he likes another house more, and that he does not want this house anymore. I can understand. He was always hitting me and Mama. Now he won't because he does not live here anymore. I am happy. My birthday was great. We had a chocolate cake and we went to a park with roller coaster. It was fun.

Now it is Harry birthday today and Daddy will not come today too; Mama said so. I slowly opened Harry's room's door and peeped in. Awww! Harry was not in bed. I wanted to tickle him like he tickled me on my birthday. Just then bathroom door of his room opened, and he came out in his new dress.

"Good morning Harry" I said, "Happy Birthday to you."

"Thank you Duddley." He said. He had cute rosy cheeks like me, which were now a little red.

"Are you ready?" He nodded. "Then let's go. I have to close your eyes for your surprise. It is the secret mission Mama gave me."

"Oh really! Wow let's go."

And we raced down the stairs. Just before entering the room, I closed his eyes with my hands and we came into the living room. Mama had decorated it with lots of balloons. I helped. Just like Harry said he helped when she decorated the room with lots of car pictures for my birthday. I love cars; Harry likes balloons.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" both Mama and me shouted at him. He had a big smile on his face. We went through the cake cutting and gift opening. Mama gave him a new color box. Hmm, it's okay, he likes drawing, so he may like it. Mama gave me a very big car poster, it's in my room. We are going to the zoo today after breakfast.

 ** _After breakfast, in the zoo…._**

"Hey Duddley, look here, look here, there are so many parrots."

Harry and I were going for cage to cage looking at the animals. Till now, we had seen the giraffes, hippopotamus, lions, tigers, monkeys, crocodiles, and many more. The parrots were the last of birds. The reptiles' was the last section. Then we will go home. We were already walking with an ice cream each. Mama was trailing a bit back, letting us run to the animals. Mama smiles a lot after Daddy left.

The moment we entered the reptile section, I saw Harry suddenly stop and look around. He looked tensed. I went next to him as Mama went ahead and took his hand.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Can you hear it?"

"What?"

"All of them… talking?"

"All of who?"

"The snakes."

"Haha, of course, there are lot of snakes and all of them are hissing."

"Hissing? No, they are talking."

My eyes grew big, "You mean..? Can you hear them?"

He nodded and shivered. But I was excited. He can understand snakes, must be his magic. Mama said that he has special magic that only very few kids had. I was sad to hear that I don't, but then Harry said that it did not matter; he would protect me with magic and I can protect him with strength. Of course! I am stronger than him.

So I dragged Harry to the snakes one by one, asking him what they were saying. It was funny. The grass snake was saying to a baby ' _such a sweet smell_ '. The anaconda snake was saying to a boy who had bird in a cage ' _I am hungry. Give me that bird. Come here juicy juicy bird_ '. Some snakes were sleeping. Some were just watching. In one of the cages, there were many small small snakes wriggling over each other. They were funny. When we came to the cage of black cobra, we tried to find it amongst its branches. It wasn't there and a small part of its glass cage was broken.

"Mama! Mama!" I shouted. Mama came rushing to us.

"What happened?"

"Mama look look" I pointed to the cage, "there is no snake. Is he sick? There is a snake like dress in there. Can I open the door and look inside, please." I asked excitedly.

But Mama was not excited. In fact, she looked very scared. I wonder why. She immediately took us both in her arms and said, "Follow me boys and stay close okay?" We both nodded and followed her. She took us to the manager's room at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me sir"

The manager was a smart looking guy who was sitting at his desk and writing something. There were many pictures of snakes on his walls.

"Umm, just making sure, but did you take out the black cobra out of its cage?"

"That's a peculiar question. I don't recall so. Is there a notice somewhere saying the snake is not there?"

"Oh my god! No sir, but you may need to evacuate, because the glass cage of the snake is broken and the snake isn't in there."

"WHAT!" the manager exclaimed and hurried out to the said cage. When he reached it, he said a bad word. He immediately went to the reception desk of the hall and spoke in the mike there.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! PLEASE EVACUATE THE HALL SLOWLY AND WITHOUT MAKING MUCH NOISE. WE HAVE A BLACK COBRA ESCAPED FROM ITS CAGE. MAKING NOISE WOULD STARTLE IT AND MAY PROVOKE IT TO ATTACK. PLEASE EXIT QUITELY. ATTENTION PLEASE….."

He continued to announce. The people started going out slowly. We followed too. Suddenly a big boy, maybe a college student who was there with his friends, shouted loudly to everybody,

"Oii! Look out, there's the snake in that corner."

One of his friends hit him on the head for shouting and alarming others, but the damage was done. The people near that corner screamed and backed away from that corner into other people. The snake, which was just lying coiled on the ground, sprung its head up and hissed dangerously. It struck its head forward as if to strike whenever anyone came anywhere near it. The stupid big boys from earlier tried to scare it away by throwing small things, like pens, at it. And that made the snake move from its position. I could not see where it was, we were pressed on the other side of the hall and were not moving due to all the people rushing over each other to get out of the door. Mama told me later that it was a stampede. The stupid big boys tried to get away too and in that effort they pushed a mommy with her baby on the ground. The other people rushing by stamped on her foot, which made her let out a large cry. The baby fell down too and started crying. By this time almost everyone was out of the hall and we were just getting out. I don't know where the snake was till now, but it suddenly appeared moving towards the mommy and baby. I pointed that to Harry.

"Harry look, the snake!"

Harry looked at it and suddenly decided something. He looked at me,

"I will use my magic. Will you be not scared and use your strength to help me, Duddley?"

I decided to be strong too. I nodded. And anyway, Harry is there with me and we are always helping each other. Without telling Mama, we rushed to the mommy and baby. The snake was reaching them at the same speed as us. Everyone had cleared out near them and the mommy had fainted. The baby was still crying. Harry whispered urgently to me.

"Pull the baby out of the snake strike and then guard the mommy, okay?"

I nodded. When we reached there, I saw the snake was ready to strike the baby. I rushed ahead and pulled the baby to me and stepped back. The snake had stuck but luckily only hit the ground. I heard Harry hiss at the snake. He was lying in front of the snake looked at it straight in the eyes and hissing at it. I don't know if anyone saw that, but everyone was trying to get out, not look back. The snake bumped its head as if nodding and went away near a window. Harry rushed after it and threw the snake outside. Then he came to me and pulled me to the door.

"Harry the baby…"

"It's okay, baby is safe near mother. But if anyone sees us then it will not be good. Didn't Aunty say that we have to remain secret? Come."

When we rushed out of the door, I sighed in relief that no one saw us. I turned to say that to Harry but he was standing still, scared, looking ahead and then he gulped. He was looking at Mama who was sitting near the door with her hands on her heart. She was looking very scared and very angry. I gulped too.

 ** _When we reached home…_**

"Would you both care to explain what possessed you to do whatever you did?" Mama was very angry now. I stepped forward to explain.

"Mama, the snake. It was going to bite the baby. I pulled the baby out."

"Are you stupid? The snake may have bit you."

"The big boys who threw the pens were stupid. They made the snake move. And Harry said he would use magic, so we were safe. He can talk to snakes."

Mama turned to Harry. I saw Harry shivering in fear. Why?

"I'm sorry, Aunty. I am very sorry. Duddley is faster than me. I told the snake to stop and it stopped. But I was late anyway. If Duddley hadn't pulled the baby…. Please Aunty, I promise never to try save anyone again. Please don't send me to Old Dumbell."

I understood now. Harry was scared that Mama would send him away. Mama sighed and her anger vanished. She sat down in front of Harry on the floor so that she was face to face with Harry and me.

"Harry, I am angry, yes, but that does not mean I will send you away. You are mine now, just as Duddley is. Just because someone is angry does not always mean that they do not love you, that they will separate from you. In this case, my anger is out of fear. Can you imagine how terrified I was watching the whole scene. My two dear boys", she looked at me too, "going near a poisonous snake."

"But Harry can talk to it, so it was safe." I argued.

"I did not know that. And just because he can talk to it does not mean that the snake will obey him, does it?"

I nodded my head. She leaned back and looked at both of us, "Now tell me what happened there."

Harry and I told her everything. By the time we finished, Mama was calm enough, "That was a reckless but a very brave and noble thing both of you did. I am proud of you. And I am happy that you took care not to let anyone know. God knows what would have happened if anyone saw. All our effort to remain secret would go out of the window. Now, tell me what you learned from this."

Harry spoke up first, "We should not assume that anger means hatred, though it sometimes may be. You love us more than anything. Assuming the snake would listen to me was dangerous. We should never assume."

I added to that, "You should never throw anything at any animal and make it angry. That's it, I guess. I love you Mama."

"Oww, I love you both too. Come here." She hugged us both tightly. Suddenly Harry stiffened in her arms and spun around to look at the sofa near us. The black snake was there.

 ** _Snake's pov_**

I was scared and angry. The fat human pulled the baby human away and I turned to strike the female next. Suddenly, the four eyed human was lying in front of me and shouted to me in my language.

:: STOP PLEASE. ::

I was surprised. I knew there were humans who could speak to us, but never met one. This human was a small one, in comparison to others. He continued.

:: Go to the window and I will set you free. Please don't bite anyone. Please go home into jungle or eat rats or something, don't hurt anybody, please. ::

I nodded and he helped me escape out of the window onto the grass. I was free. But before finding my way home, I decided to speak more with this human. So I followed his scent and got into what he climbed into behind him. I was surprised when it suddenly started moving.

When it stopped, I stayed for a while and followed the humans into their nest. It was warm in here. Good. I saw the two small humans entwined with their mother, so I climbed onto the soft rock beside them and greeted.

:: Hello human. Thank you for helping me. ::

I stayed still as the four eyed human looked at me with wide eyes and the others followed. I stayed still as they talked a bit and then finally he spoke to me.

:: Ummm hi. Why are you here? ::

:: To thank you. And I never met a human who could talk to us. So I came to talk to you. ::

He talked back to the other humans and then to me.

:: I did not know I could talk to snakes before today. Will you bite us? ::

:: No, I will not. You are interesting and do not harm me. So why should I? ::

:: Can you make others talk to you to? My brother wants to. ::

:: Hissss, I cannot just make anyone talk to me. You have to be born with this ability. But I can sense that you can use the nature's gift to your will. ::

:: Do you mean magic?::

:: If that is what you call it. When I was in my captive, I came across many humans who used their magic to do what others could not. Maybe you can make him understand me. Or even better, make me understand humans so that I can remain safe. ::

He talked to his mother and brother. They talked for a while.

:: Okay, I will try. Do you know how to do it? ::

:: How would I know? You just have to sense the gift in you and ask of it, maybe. ::

The human nodded and closed his eyes. After a while, I could sense his gift, his magic, flow out of him and encircle me. The human staggered and his brother helped him steady. He turned to his mother.

 ** _Petunia pov_**

"I think I made him understand us, but only the three of us. I could not reach out and do it for all humans, or give him the gift of understanding humans. He was right, it is a gift given by god; you cannot create it. But I shared my ability with you, sort of. As in, a small magic of mine is in him. So he can understand us. I mean, my magic serves as the translator."

"Is that why you are tired? Will you always be tired?" Duddley asked, excited and yet nervous.

"I don't think so. My magic says that I am safe to do this."

"You can talk to your magic? Lily could never do that, nor did she tell me anyone can." I had to ask, it was surprising.

"Yes. It also says that the reverse is also possible. Would you want that Aunty?"

"If you are sure you can do it Harry. I want you safe first and foremost."

I nodded with a scared and excited anticipation. I know I should not ask this of a small child, but really, this is a chance not even many wizards would have. So Harry closed his eyes again and concentrated. As I was consciously looking for it, I got a feeling like a mental rope was being tied to the snake. Very faint, but there.

:: Looks like it is done. ::

The snake said. Duddley looked at it wide eyed, "Woah! Harry, you did it. Thank you! Thank you!"

I looked at Harry to thank him too, but he was on the couch asleep with a smile on his face. I felt sad that Lily was not here to experience all this, but thankful all the same for Harry being in my life.


	3. A picnic turned into mayhem

**_Chapter 3: A picnic turned into mayhem_**

 ** _Petunia pov_**

My boys started their schools in their fourth year. Both were sharp in their class and one of the toppers. Duddley has a good memory and Harry is good at implementing. They come home each day telling me new tales.

One day it would be something silly; their class came across a bunch of butterflies flying and everyone tried to catch one. Another day it would be something kind; they shared their boxes with another girl because she did not bring it herself and that started a new routine amongst the whole classes to share their boxes. One day it would be something adventurous; their friend lost his golden chain and the whole class searched for it. They found that a baby monkey had snatched it and was sitting in the park. They chased the monkey all around and finally had to lure it with a banana and silently take the chain from it. Another day it would be something scary; like watching as a classmate toppled over a window on the second floor. Harry unconsciously summoned a rope, though no one saw it, and then my boys pulled him with help from others.

You get my drift. It was a new day everyday! They were both pretty popular in the class and sort of unnamed leaders. It made my heart proud to see them grow so well. I too joined a job in the marketing industry as a trainee. My qualifications were well received and overrun the complaint of not joining after graduating. The work is good and I am awaiting a promotion soon.

Now the boys are seven years old. Both boys have grown into surprising talents and interest. They are amongst the toppers of class and both participate in sports, Duddley in football and Harry in basketball. Harry likes painting and dancing. Duddley likes to dance and play guitar. Well, they are learning anyway. Both are in the drama club. It feels sad to know that Harry would not be able to pursue his interests to popularity when he leaves for Hogwarts while Duddley could, but who knows what's written in the future.

Today, school has arranged a picnic for the students. I have signed their acceptance. God knows I need rest from their activities. Just looking at them the whole day makes me tired. I can enjoy a peaceful Sunday and they can enjoy the jungle. Yes, the picnic is in the woods near the city that the government has declared safe for citizens. I hope they are careful.

"Boys! Are you ready? It is 8 already and you have to report in half an hour. You still did not have your breakfast."

"Coming Mama" Duddley shouted. However old he grows, I wish he would not stop calling me Mama; it is so cute of him. There was thudding of steps and both boys descended down with their backpacks. Paladin, our king cobra, has now grown by another few feet. I thought he was an adult when he came home, but in 7 feet length, it was only 2 years old then. Not even fully matured yet. I researched and it says that he may live more than 20 years (Oh my god!) and I have promised him a routine in which we leave him in the woods every two months for a month so that he can get used to his natural habitat and yet live with us. We have even converted our backyard into a small forest for him so he can be happy. I don't know what the world is coming to when I start caring for a snake as my baby. Phew!

"Hey Paladin" "Morning Paladin"

:: Good morning. Are you ready to go into trees? ::

"Yep. I can't wait. I wish we could take you though, but I bet the others will not react well."

:: I am happy here. I just returned two days back from the woods, so it is okay. I could take you with me next time and show you wonders of forest. ::

I just shook my head, "Quiet now. Plan later. Eat. Now, both of you promise that you won't venture into any adventures, listen to your teachers and will enjoy safely."

"Promise Mama." "Promise Aunty."

"Okay then. Enjoy, bye."

I watched my boys leave. They were growing up so well. _Lily, wherever you are, I hope you can see this too._

 ** _Duddley pov_**

"Everybody ready?" Our teacher, Mr. Robin shouted.

"Yeah!" Everybody replied.

"Okay then. Now I am repeating the instructions one last time. Everybody remember them. We are going to be just inside a jungle. Now, what does the jungle has in it?"

"Trees!" "Animals!" "Insects!"

"Okay okay! Now there are many dangerous animals inside the forest, many insects that bite and many many many trees. If an insect bites you, you may get very bad fever or become even more ill. If an animal finds you, you are dead. If you wonder amongst trees, then we will never find you again and you will be lost. So don't take off your jackets, don't prompt any wildlife if you ever see them and never wonder among the trees. You will simply loose us and never come back. Understood?"

There was a subdued response of 'yes sir' from us.

"Very well then, let's go. Welcome to Billwood Wildlife Sanctuary. Everybody pick up your backpacks and let's go."

We all got down to the view of a big archway pronouncing that we are about to enter the Sanctuary. Unlike the city or even a village, there were trees everywhere, no pathways except for trodden paths, and complete silence in spite of sounds of leaves, wind and crickets. It was scary yet thrilling.

Harry also showed excitement in his step, his face full of smile watching the woods around us. This sanctuary was recently established and did not divide the forest in anyway, just assumed a border of inspection against anything illegal or dangerous.

After walking for some 15 minutes, we came upon a clearing full of grass, probably created for such picnics pr meetings. An officer was escorting us for this picnic, and he helped and guided us as to how to build a fire, how to establish tents, and what the flora surrounding us was.

While feasting on the snacks, we started with playing various group games. Many small races and contests were held with funny prizes handed out. It was fun. Laughter and jokes rang all around us. Soon it was lunch time and we had a feast of food we had brought along. After that we all settled down as the officer and Mr. Robin told us various stories. I'm pretty sure Harry dozed off in between.

That's when things went all wrong. The officer was telling us about a funny experience he had. He was laughing with all of us. And then, he suddenly dropped off onto the ground. All of stiffened, but more so because of appearance of four guys holding guns. Pointed at us. They were wearing a green leafy dress, probably to camouflage, and had masks over their heads. One of them spoke in a muffled voice,

"Shout and we will shoot you, just like that stupid fellow over there."

One of the girls, I don't know who, screamed anyway, and a bullet shot out of his gun, landing on the tree beside her, chipping off a part of the trunk.

"That is your last warning. Now all of you follow me quietly. We have already taken care of the officers at the base, so expect no help. Come on."

He led us deep into the forest and then opened a door hidden by bushes and grass. No one would have noticed it. We all followed him underground into a dimly lit tunnel which led into a small hall of stone.

"Stay here, all of you. You will not find an outing from here as I am locking the door. Any sound you make won't help you, the hall is sound proof. Any doubts, kiddos?"

"Why are you kidnapping us?" Mr. Robin asked.

"Ah glad you asked. For Ransom of course. And because we want one of our mates released from jail. If they don't do it, you will be dead."

He laughed a scary laugh and they all went outside. We heard the clicking of a lock. Trapped, we were. Oh my god! I am just seven years old. I have to do many things in my life. I cannot die like this. Mama will be so sad. I let out a deep sob and clung to Harry beside me. I heard many others breaking down and crying. Harry rubbed his palm on my back as he tried to soothe me, his own breath laboured.

"We will make it Duddley, just wait. We will make it out safe."

A few hours passed like that. Many of our classmates had fallen asleep. Harry, Justin, Brian, Thomas and I, who were close friends, stuck together in a huddle. Since we brought out bags with us, we at least were not hungry or thirsty. Not yet. Thomas was the one awake with Harry and me. Suddenly he got up and walked to the walls. He ran a hand along the wall and jerked back. We rushed over to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"My father is a policeman. I know the smell of gun powder. The one which is used in guns to fire. The whole wall of the hall is caked with it. If we open the door or if they light a fire, we all would be burned alive."

 _OH MY GOD!_

"What happened boys?" Mr. Robin came to us.

"Sir the hall is caked with a layer of gunpowder. We will be burned alive." Thomas sobbed in his arms. Mr. Robin shushed him, looking sad himself.

Just to calm Thomas, I asked him, "Hey Thomas, why don't you tell us about gun powder, if you know so much about it. Maybe we can figure something out."

We all sat down as he began explaining, "Gun powder is used in guns, papa showed me. The bullet has gunpowder inside it. When a gun is fired, it sparks the gunpowder and the explosion forces the bullet very fast onto the target."

Mr. Robin who was still standing at the wall hit the wall with his fist in frustration. Unexpectedly, a piece of the cake broke into his hands. I mumbled to myself, "I wish we can use this against them."

All of a sudden, Harry hugged me and kissed my cheek, "Duddley you are a genius."

Bewildered, I snorted, "Really? Why?"

"Because you told us how we can go home. Are you ready to use your strength?"

Though still confused, I nodded. Harry then laid out his plan to all of us. Though Mr. Robin was skeptical at first, he agreed that doing this was better than doing nothing. "Promise me kids, if we fail, then let me take the blame and do not interfere. I am responsible for all of you. Stay together and strong okay?"

We all nodded and went to our tasks. Mr. Robin quietly woke up all the kids and backed them into the side corner. Thomas and I were responsible breaking off the gunpowder sticking to the walls and wetting the walls inside the tunnel just near the door. This was so that when we light the wall near the door, the rest of the hall won't start burning. Yes, we planned to burn the wall. Either we would be able to break the door when it explodes, or someone would see the smoke and open the door. By our watches, it was nearly midnight, so we were hopeful that we would be able to escape. Harry, Justin and Brian were tasked to build torches and makeshift dart-guns for us with the help of Mr. Robin. He was a retired policeman too, so he knew how to make them.

Harry assured me that everything would be fine, that we will reach Mama and the rest of our friends will too. Soon we were all ready. We had scraped and wet the walls of the tunnel a few feet from the door so that the fire won't carry inside. Since Harry and I were leading, we had the dart-guns along with Mr. Robin.

Mr. Robin, who brought the lighter for the camp, lit a dart on fire and immediately fired it into the entrance. We all backed into the hall into a corner and watched. The dart landed on the wall near the door and

BOOM!

There was a bright explosion and the front of the tunnel blew. Harry held my arm very tightly, I assumed in fright. But when I looked at him, he was concentrating very hard at the entrance. I looked ahead to see a transparent sheet protecting us from the debris. Oh Magic!

"What the hell?" our teacher must have seen it to. He looked down at us and I motioned with a finger on my lips for him to keep silent. I then jerked his attention towards Harry and almost laughed at the look of astonishment and shock on his face.

Once the smoke cleared, we rejoiced in seeing that the door has blown off. But Mr. Robin has already instructed us all earlier not to make any noise, so we did not. He, Harry and I waited for a while and then slowly crawled to the entrance. The door has definitely blown off and so did the bushed covering it. We came out into the dark and found no one around. There were bushed again nearby and we hid among those in waiting. After waiting about half an hour, we heard many people wandering there.

 _So someone did notice our escape._

We did not know if it was friend or enemy, so we remained there. The smoke must have directed those people because they soon came near the entrance. I saw with relief that it was policemen. Mr. Robin patted our legs to stay put and went ahead to meet them. Though we could not hear them, we saw that he shook his hands with one of the officers and then another went inside the cave to bring out the kids. We were motioned to come out and we did so in relief.

Just as we were about to reach them, a masked man like the one who kidnapped us sprung out from the bushes and caught me around my neck with a gun at my temple.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgh…." I let out a huge scream. I struggled in his arms saying 'let me go, let me go' but he just hit on my head with the gun and then rasped out.

"Give in to our demands or I will shoot him!"

Everyone stood in shock watching us. I felt like crying.

 _Just when I thought I am free. Mama, please help!_

"Listen to me. You are surrounded. Let go of the kid and surrender." One of the officers tried to come forward.

The masked man shot the gun at my left foot.

"AAAAAARghhhhh" I screamed.

"I am no fool, idiot. I don't want to waste time. If I die I am taking one with me."

As he said that, my eyes widened in realization.

 ** _Mr. Robin pov_**

I watched as our plan to keep the kids safe and return them home was smashed as the rogue held Duderson.

 _Oh why did I leave them behind? How could I be so careless? I took the responsibility of all these kids, and looks like I am failing them. Oh how his cousin must be devastated. The two kids were the ones who came up with the plan. And he was the one who protected us from the debris, though I don't know how he did it._

Thinking such thoughts, I cringed when the rogue shot a bullet at the boy's foot. I looked at Harry in sympathy, but was surprised to find him concentrating on his cousin. He seemed to be on the verge of collapse. I looked at Duderson at the same time his eyes widened. Yes, He realized it too. Harry is somehow guarding him from bullets. I bent down to him and whispered,

"Can you hold on for just one more bullet?"

He gritted his teeth and nodded. I had to act swift. As the police officials were negotiating with the rogue, I quietly slipped aside and hid into the trees and started moving behind his back. Duderson must have seen me for he gave me a tiny nod and prepared himself. Pulling up a fallen branch with me, I reached behind him and hit him hard on the head. The boy ducked in time and ran into the rogue's stomach with whatever force he could muster. The gun did fire, but I saw Harry collapsing after that, so I could assume that Duderson was safe. He ran into my arms and we immediately ran aside as the officials disarmed him and took him into custody. Both of us ran to Harry who was on the ground.

"Sir please" Duderson whispered urgently, "We will explain what happened later. Please take the credit and don't let his name come out, whatever happens. He is in danger if it does so."

I nodded and took the boy in my arms. The Officials were taking care of the kids and leading them to the bus, so we followed them.

 ** _Two days later…_**

"Thank you, Madam. I'll be there in half an hour."

Mrs. Petunia Dursely was the one who received me at the door and she invited me inside. She was pretty lady with an air of grace surrounding her.

"Thank you for agreeing to our request Mr. Robin, even if you did not know any details. That our names are not splashed in the papers is a blessing you do not know you have given us."

"You promised to explain, and I trust you would do it today."

"Of course" she smiled, "this way please."

As I entered the living hall, I was met with shrieks of laughter from the boys, but what sight I saw nearly made me cover in fright. The boys were running around the hall and a snake was after them. In fact, if my memory serves me right, it was a king cobra. I moved to defend the boys, but their mother put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.

 _Is she crazy? Why was there a poisonous snake in the house? Wait… why were the boys laughing?_

As I saw them, the snake crawled from under the bed and spiraled itself around Harry's legs with a hiss. Duddley just rejoiced and shouted 'OUT'. The boys then noticed me and welcomed me, ignoring the fact that there was a deadly snake in the house.

"Good morning sir"

"Good morning sir, thank you for helping us and keeping our identities." Duddley added.

I was still hesitant to walk into the hall. Harry must have noticed my reluctance, for he just picked up the snake and put it on the table.

"Sir, meet Paladin. He is our friend."

The black snake lifted it hood menacingly and hissed. But it seemed to remain where it was, so I hesitantly walked to the sofa farthest from the table and sat down.

"This is bizarre!" I exclaimed as I accepted a cup of tea from the lady. She too settled in the sofa beside the boys and started talking.

"Mr. Robin, I know all this seems pretty strange to you, but our situation is pretty strange in itself."

"You can say that…"

"Please sir you would have to maintain the promise not to reveal us any time."

"Explain." Was my demand.

"Have you ever read tales about withes, wizards, dragons, centaurs, goblins, werewolves and so on?"

I nodded, confused, "Yeah children's fairy tales have all those."

"They exist and are real. Just hidden from the non-magicals."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry here is a wizard."

I looked at the boy, who smiled impishly at me and waved his hand. His aunt continued,

"There are hidden colonies amongst us that are of the magical beings. Harry is a wizard who can wield magic. My sister was one too."

"Stop joking." I brushed them off.

Harry sighed and called my name. When I looked at him, he pointed his eyes towards my tea cup. It was floating in the sky. I even checked to see if there was anything around it. Nothing. It just floated.

"Oh stop your tricks. I saw it many times in a magical show."

Harry just shook his head. The tea cup just moved around the room and then it settled on my saucer, leaving the tea in mid air. The liquid then reformed into various shapes and settled into my cup again. All this, I watched with disbelief.

"You can do magic?"

"Mundane ones, I can do them. I still have to go to school to learn the advanced magic."

"There's a school too?" My eyes widened.

Mrs. Dursely interrupted. "Let me explain the whole story." And she did. She told me about her witch sister, the wizarding community, Hogwarts school, Voldemort, Harry's parents death, Harry being a hero, the headmaster, the snake language, the snake… everything. It took us well into the afternoon.

"So, that's why we did not want our names in the open. Anyone could pick it up."

"The why didn't you just let him be raised in the magical world?"

"He is my nephew" her eyes sharpened, "and just lost his parents. Why would he be in another house?"

"Please don't misunderstand me. I was just asking that because he is a wizard, he could learn more there."

"And he would be the target of too many, good as well as bad. I want his childhood to be fun loving and peaceful, not political."

I raised my hands in surrender, "You've convinced me, don't worry. You take good care of your kids. They are the brightest in their class. But why tell me all this?"

"Thank you. And because you helped us and deserve to know the truth, policies be damned. Just don't tell anyone else, not even your family."

I nodded in agreement.

"So do you understand sir? Do you agree to keep our secret?" Harry was reluctant to ask, fearing my refusal, I guess. I just smiled at him and nodded.

"On one condition!"

They all stiffened. I just smiled, "Can I talk to Paladin too?"

Harry relaxed and hissed at the snake. The snake looked at me and hissed back at him. Harry then closed his eyes and I felt a blanket of power wrapping me and then a line of power extending between the snake and me. When I opened my eyes, Paladin said 'hi'.

Wow! It's magic.


	4. First Contact with Magical World

**_CHAPTER 4: FIRST CONTACT WITH MAGICAL WORLD_**

 ** _Duddley pov_**

Roughly a year! That's all it took for Mom to meet her match in Mr. Robin. Though it helped that he was privy to our secret, it was mainly them liking each other. One summer we were escaping from our kidnappers, and the next summer we are watching my mother getting married to our teacher. Phew! Time down goes fast, doesn't it?

Harry and I stood at the altar as the 'best boys'. I was the ring bearer of course. The marriage was wonderful and now Mr. Robin is my Papa. They've both left for their honeymoon today, leaving Harry and I in charge of the house. Of course, that was after a lot of begging and assurances from our side and lot more of rules, worry and warnings from Mom's side.

Harry would take over cooking and gardening and I would take over cleaning of the house. Other than that, since these were summer holidays, we don't have any other obligations than doing our homework and relaxing. Harry, with his being active and funny, was a fun company to spend time the month with.

 ** _Two days before the parents returned …_**

"Hey Harry"

"Hmmm…."

He was cooking in the kitchen and I was sitting in there doing my homework, which I just finished.

"Let's go out tomorrow."

He turned towards me, "Where? You know that Aunt said not to go on adventures."

"This is not an adventure Harry. We will eat our dinner at 'Mc Donald Kids Treat', play there for a while and go for a movie in the attached theatre, that's all. We could even book a taxi that would stay dedicated to us. I have enough pocket money saved for that."

"Hmmm... let's do it the other way round. Let's go for the afternoon movie and then dinner. We could then come back before it's too much late at night."

:: Hey, I want to come to this trip too. ::

"Paladin, you won't understand anything. And people will just get frightened and hurt you in the 'Treat'."

:: No, I'll stay out of anyone's way. Harry, please, spell me to understand the movie; you could make me invisible and I could travel in one of you cloaks. I want to see what you do for fun. I could also be our extra protection. ::

"Okay then, I'll go message Mama, with all the necessary reassurances."

 ** _The next day…_**

'Kung fu Panda' was fun. Even Paladin liked that there was a snake that was super strong. After that we went down to the 'eat n fun' in the same building. That was a fun zone for kids with a cafeteria attached. We had lot of fun there, even Paladin, who insisted that he would jump along with us on the jumper. But alas! We could not make this trip without an adventure.

It happened when we were returning back. Our taxi broke down on the way, but we were almost near the house and knew the locality well. So we decided to walk the ten minute distance, instead of waiting for another taxi.

"… haha and Paladin had to slither out the way in a flash or he would have been in the picture. Just imagine what the reaction would have been when they saw it after it was developed."

:: Whatever, they should be proud to have me in a picture with them. You don't get to see a King Cobra every day. ::

"Yes, your mightiness."

Suddenly, Paladin hissed and looked towards a sideway.

:: I sense danger here, let's walk home fast. ::

We nodded and did so, but had to stop when we heard the muffled voices. They were coming towards us, so we immediately hid in a bush.

"So what is the price we can fetch for him?"

"Easily a thousand galleons. I mean it is still a baby, it would fetch a lot."

"I have cast all the necessary charms. No one would hear it, see it or sense it. To be on the safe side, I am keeping him in the muggle world. But we don't know the charms of a unicorn. It is sedated now, but who knows if it can send any signals. So I want you to fetch the manager of that potions shop immediately."

"Yes sir, I would be back in ten minutes and will complete the deal."

"And remember your oath, one word of this transaction to anybody and you will find yourself dead."

"Yes sir."

There were two sounds of faint cracks. Paladin hissed.

:: A unicorn? Really? They exist? ::

"You've never seen one in the forest?" I asked him.

:: I've heard tales of them from other snakes, but never did one stroll along. I will have to see this. ::

And before we could stop him, he slithered out into the sideway. We remained hidden, just in case.

:: I could not find it. Harry, try and see if you could disable the charms. ::

Harry nodded and we all went into the sideway again. Harry closed his eyes and stood there for a while. Then he held out his hands and I could feel him sending power into something, which started getting lit like a film covering something. It became star bright for a second and then exploded, throwing us back a few feet.

There was a small bundle there. We rushed to it and opened it. Wow! In it was a small unicorn, looking so innocent, pure and with a golden sheen even though it was white. I could have just stood there watching it, but Harry whispered urgently.

"Guys, break out of the trance. We need to move. Now!"

I nodded and took my eyes off it with difficulty. We closed the bundle and lifted it into our hands. God! It was heavy. And to our dismay, we heard the crack again. Means, they are back. Harry started murmuring,

"Oh no! We need to leave; we need to leave, but how? What does that crack do? God, please help."

I was standing there holding the bundle with Harry. In the next moment, I felt like I was being squeezed like toothpaste out of its tube, all of my body was being pressed into a tiny dot. And then I was dumped on the ground again. I looked around in terror if we had been attacked, but we were at home. How?

I looked down and saw the bundle and Harry lying on the ground. Harry was panting like mad there.

"Get up you git. You and your magic. Couldn't you have found a more comfortable way to come home?"

Harry stuck out his tongue and looked around, "where is Paladin."

:: Under here, let me out. :: came a hiss from the sack. We lifted it to find him under it.

:: What was all that squeezing? Never do that again, understood. ::

But Harry was opening the bundle and it revealed a small creature. It was like a baby horse, but with short flowing silky hair all over it and a small horn on its nose. It had wide eyes, which were closed now. It shone and I couldn't take my eyes off it again. Harry placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

I nodded. "I love your world. Make sure to send me pictures of everything you see when you go there, promise?"

We spent the night with it in the hall, but it never woke. I knew I was sleeping and dreaming of dancing cakes, because I felt a nudge that was not of the cakes. Then the nudge came again and the cakes started fading one by one. Third nudge and I had to open my eyes. And then they widened because I was looking into a big beautiful eye of the unicorn. It then went to nudge Harry awake. Paladin was beside him, just hissing.

When Harry was finally awake and all three of us were together in front of the unicorn baby, it looked at us in the eyes. I could feel images forming in my mind in succession; a beautiful green forest, a flowing river in between, many adult unicorn grazing peacefully, a couple of young ones jumping around in fun and the watchers feeling happy watching them, and finally a specific unicorn. For the last one, I could feel the yearning this one had. Harry knelt down,

"Is that your mother?"

It nodded. I accepted and then grimaced,

 _Ugrh, it's not an IT._

"Umm sorry, but are you a boy or a girl? Sorry, but I don't want to label you can IT anymore."

Harry smiled at me and the unicorn showed us the picture of two kid unicorns. One of them had pointed horn and golden hoofs. Another had rounded horn and silver hoofs. There may be other differences, but these were the ones I noticed.

"Okay, so is the one with golden hoofs a boy?"

The unicorn nodded.

"So you are a girl?"

She nodded. I smiled, "Thanks!"

Harry smiled back at her, "Do you know where you all live? Can you go to your family on your own by magic or something?"

The unicorn's eyes saddened and it showed us another image of being put in a sack.

 _Oh! Bad luck. No sense of direction or location._

It then showed us another image. In that, an adult was standing at a spot. It looked around, nodded and then walked into the bushes and soon emerged beside another unicorn. Then a young one came to the spot and just kept looking around.

"Oh, so you develop that ability when you grow older. Anyway, even if you could go, the world is not safe for you anyway. Anyone can see you."

She shook her head. An image appeared where there were two clusters of people and a unicorn in between. The ones wearing pointed hats were pointing towards the unicorn, but the other were just ignoring it as if there was nothing there. This surprised me,

"Do you mean that non-magicals cannot see you? Then how can I do?"

I response, unicorn disappeared in front of me.

"Hey! Where is she?"

Harry looked at me in amusement, "Right in front of you. You could see her only if she wishes so."

She appeared again and I could not help myself from running a hand through her mane.

"So what should we do?"

Another image, in this there was a pair of unicorns, male and female, standing in the edge of a forest and we were delivering the kid to them.

I did not understand, but Harry did.

"I got it. You can call your parents to come to you. But its better they only come till the edge of a forest and you want us to deliver you to them. Am I right?"

She nodded. I sighed, "Well, then I guess you are going to meet my parents too. They are coming home today. Will you meet them? I promise they are good people."

The unicorn nodded and looked in amusement at Harry as he shouted,

"Ahh! They'll be in an hour. I thought to make pancakes for everybody. I'm late." And he rushed off. Paladin and I just laughed and went through our morning routines.

Our parents arrived two hours later and we were ready for their welcome. As soon as they entered the house, they were showered with colorful ribbons and glitters. Then we shoved them into their bedroom telling them they should come down only after they are ready. We arranged the living room in the meanwhile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Seriously guys, please review. I am left wondering if you like my story or not.**


	5. Helping the Unicorn kid to her Parents

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Many people are not giving me reviews, PMs or comments. Why? Do you not like this story? I promise you will like it, just encourage me to write more._**

 ** _Anyway, reviews or not, I like this fiction too much to stop writing right now. So here goes..._**

 ** _CHAPTER 5: Helping the Unicorn kid to her Parents_**

 ** _Petunia's pov_**

As much as I enjoyed the honeymoon and being with my husband, we both missed the boys very much. They added the joy in life that no one else could replace. We were pretty excited to see their welcome and smiles.

The view our living room presented was so lively. Balloons all around, graffiti welcoming us, steaming pancakes served as breakfast, the walls completely decorated and boys standing by the table which held a cake.

"Am I dreaming?" Richard (Mr. Robin's first name) exclaimed, maybe because of the view. But when I smiled at him, I noticed that he was looking beside the boys. Aside from Paladin, there was a beautiful unicorn standing there, and I could practically feel happiness radiating from it.

"Oh My God! Is that is that….?"

"Mama! Papa! Meet our guest. She is a unicorn we unexpectedly saved from robbers yesterday."

"You…? What…? Where…?"

"Whoa Aunty, we will explain everything. Please, first cut the cake and have some breakfast."

I nodded and proceeded to do the same. I watched as the boys fed some carrots to the unicorn. Once the festivities were over, we all sat down together on the floor, humans, snake and unicorn.

My boys proceeded to explain what happened yesterday and how they helped the unicorn. I could not fault them at that; they did not go into danger knowingly. Then they explained what needed to be done. Richard looked at the unicorn,

"Can your parents come to any forest or a specific one?"

We watched the view where we could see unicorns standing beside a tree. One could vanish from one tree and appear beside another.

"So they can travel, but only near trees. Why so, why not directly here? Assuming, of course, that you cannot do the same yet as you are still young."

The next view was of a tree's roots deeply entwined in the ground.

"Oh, trees are deeply connected to the ground, more than anything else. And unicorns are too?"

She nodded.

"I guess we are going to the wildlife sanctuary again."

 ** _Duddley's pov_**

"WHAT? NO!" Mom exclaimed, making us all jump. "Not there again! I don't even like to think about it, let alone see it. I have a better idea. Let's go to into the magical world."

"Where!?"

"Oh I was thinking about it anyway. Rather than facing it all at once and learning everything anew, I think it is better if Harry learns about it from now itself. That way, neither he nor we would be fooled or cheated later."

"Brilliant idea, honey!" Papa kissed Mama.

 _Ewww! Not in front of kids!_

He continued, "Do you know where there is a forest in their world."

Mama hesitated, "Well no, just the shopping district, but I am sure somebody can help us. Lily used to tell me that the way to their school was through a very big forest."

Harry finalized our plan then, "Okay! So this is what we will do. Mom's wards are on all of us, so nobody should recognize us, but we will still go in disguises into this shopping district. Hey!" he turned to the unicorn, "would you bear a closed box for the trip. Please it would be for your safety." The unicorn nodded reassuringly. Harry continued, "I will make sure to keep her invisible. Unless we find someone who helps us first, we will go into this bank that aunty described, where there are goblins. I have a feeling they will be better help and keep our secret too. Moreover they are not wizards. Then we can go into a bookstore to find what we can about the world's history and practices. Then we come home. NO loitering around. That's it." Then he looked up shyly, as if surprised to find himself finalizing a plan instead of the adults, "Sorry! Just got carried away. I just want her back with her parents and yet no harm to any of you. I cannot bear that."

I hugged him and kissed him on the temple, "It is okay. You are right and theirs is nothing wrong in being cautious yet confident. We'll do that tomorrow."

"Just think about it", Duddley added, "We get to see your world for the first time." Richard nodded too, excited.

 ** _The next day…_**

 ** _Richard's pov_**

Leela, my first wife, will always be cherished in my memories. I loved her with all my heart. But god has gifted me with a new family. A new extraordinary family, with a confident yet caring, loving yet self-dependant wife; with a son who is intelligent, active and with a big heart; and with a nephew who was charming, protective and smart. I am sure that he would prove to be a good leader if the situation calls for it.

Well, I must add the presence of Paladin, the snake, too. He was like the initiator for me into the secrets of existence of a parallel magical world, hidden for the non-magicals. This made life very interesting to know that magic was still a reality, and there exists centaurs, dragons, phoenixes, message owls,….. and unicorns. Well Petunia never told me about unicorns; apparently her sister never encountered one. This discovery was all boys.

And now, we three boys, with a crate of unicorn and snake, follow Petunia as she leads us into a… bar? The Leaky Cauldron. It was nearly empty, with a very few wizards sitting at different tables and two goblins sitting at one too. An old bald man was scrubbing a table and it was him that Petunia addressed.

"Excuse me, Tom?"

The old bald man looked up from his table polishing and nodded at her.

"Please open the way to Diagon Alley."

No questions asked, he did just that. He led us to a blank rectangle of wall in the corner that was made of only bricks. He tapped on the wall with his stick and went back to his work. As we watched, the bricks started moving and vanishing into themselves, and soon there was an archway. On the other side, was Diagon Alley.

Walking in Diagon Alley was like dreams, and I am sure even my imagination could not conjure such wondrous display. There were shops for cauldrons, flying broomsticks, owls, pets, potions and ingredients, wands, jokes and tricks, books, optician, and many more. But the most captivating was a majestic snowy white building towards which we were walking.

It was Gringotts, the wizarding bank run by goblins. And I got to meet the first goblin at the entrance. The goblin was about the same height as Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed to us as we walked by. When I turned back to see if Harry was following, I saw him bowing back to the goblin and saying something. We three walked back to him, "Harry?"

"Common curtsies, Uncle. And you greet them by saying 'May your life always be happy and rich'. It is common goblin greeting if you have no familiarity."

I noticed the goblin looking at him in interest. I, myself, was a bit ashamed that I neglected something so ordinary in all this extraordinary. It was Duddley who responded first, "My apologies sir, I did not know the greeting and we should have never ignored. May your life always be happy and rich."

Petunia and I did the same and walked inside. I noticed one of the guards slipping away as we left and wondered if there were any repercussions we have to face for not greeting them. Inside the bank, it was beautiful. The walls were white with golden sculpting of intricate designs everywhere. There were many goblins seated in a line of high leveled desks full of parchments. Some of them had a line of witches and wizards. All the goblins were busy. Behind the goblins were a great door and a side door. In front of the goblins was a very large hall with many side doors, through which many people were coming and going with goblins as accompanies.

Harry walked forward to one of the empty desks, and it was then I remembered that Harry knew all this because he was with his parents for three years and still received letters from them on his birthday. He has at least some knowledge, I guess. He walked to the goblin, whose nameplate read 'Darkfang'. He bowed and greeted.

"Greetings Darkfang, may your life always be happy and rich. May goblins prosper beyond all binds."

The goblins remained impassive, but I could read a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"May your riches ever increase with us, young wizard. Name and purpose?"

"I want to meet Griphook if available. If not, I want to meet whoever is managing the relative accounts."

"And what is hidden behind the mask?"

"The true face."

Darkfang nodded and ringed the bell on his desk. A younger goblin scurried to him and he whispered in his ear. Harry smiled, nodded and bowed, "Farewell and may we meet again in greater riches and gladder hearts." We bowed to him too and then all went to sit in the waiting chairs by the wall.

"What was all that Harry?" Duddley asked.

"I remember all this from when I was young and with my parents. It was instinctual. Goblins are a different race and they have their own set of principals, culture, rituals and rules. All these, I practiced in my third year and Griphook, who is actually Potter's account manager and a close friend, taught me all this too. I seemed to have remembered everything."

Just then, another goblin approached us and we all stood up and bowed. Harry said the greetings, "Well met, Griphook, the head of your clan and beloved of my heart. May your heart remain bold, your axe strong, and your might high."

The goblin bowed back, "Well met indeed, part of my heart. May you always lead happiness wherever you go. Who are you here with?"

"Please meet my aunt by birth, Petunia Robin and my Uncle by bond, Richard Robin. This is my cousin, Duderson Peter Robin. There are two others, but they need privacy to greet you."

"Very well, follow me."

I was amused and respectful with a different culture. It was easy to deduce that this Griphook held Harry close to his heart. We followed him through a door in the hall and various narrow passageways which seemed to just fit whoever walked through. Magic! We finally came to a medium sized room which had chairs for all of us and a table laden with refreshments. He gestured us to our seats and the refreshments automatically loaded onto stone plates which floated to us and stayed in air.

"Please take our salt, bread and sugar, and pray we drop the formalities."

It seemed necessary to eat and drink them for some reason, so we did not hesitate to follow Harry's example in eating our fill. Finally the stone plates vanished and Harry stood up. The goblin smiled at him with his pointy teeth and hugged him.

"You remember well lad. And you have grown healthy. My thanks Petunia and Richard, you have cared for Harry well. Now, will you drop the glamours Harry?"

"Oh sorry!" And we were ourselves again and the crate was visible.

"Griphook, I need your help. But first, please promise me that you won't tell about this meeting to anybody even if you are not able to help."

"You have my promise."

"Thanks. Uncle, will you and Duddley open it?"

The look on the Griphook's face when he saw the unicorn baby was mixture of many emotions. Happiness, wonder and gratitude made up the positive ones while anger and disgust made up the negative.

"Who dared to separate a baby from the parents, that too a unicorn? Swear me that it is none of you Harry!"

"I swear on my magic and inheritance. We actually saved it." And the boys together told him the whole story. By the end of it, Griphook was calm and deep in thought.

"I agree. If they can capture her once, they will do it again if they see her. And we don't know who they are, so we need privacy. The best option would be a portal. But I need permission of our king Ragnok. Will you all accompany me?"

"Under glamour again?" Duddley asked.

Griphook shook his head, "This is the king we are talking about. Even if you do put the charms and glamour, it will all fall away the moment you cross the door to his room."

Harry and Duddley looked at each other and then Harry stood firm, "Convey my apologies Griphook, but please ask him to meet us in private, wherever it may be, without anyone else knowing."

"That is a high demand you ask for."

"We are here to save a higher life."

"Very well, I will convey your request and return soon. Please teach the greetings to your family, for it would do no good to treat the king common."

When he left, Harry turned to us, "I'm sorry I did not tell you before, but the goblin law says that only a goblin or his permission should teach anyone the greetings. They do it only to those who treat them with respect."

Petunia ruffled his hair, "I understand Harry. Now, tell us whatever you can tell us about these fascinating beings."

"The outside was all formality. Until a goblin says we drop them, we should not step outside it. The common greeting we did is for anyone whom you do not know personally. I told that to you, only after the guard had nodded at me to do so. If you had not come back to greet them after I had, they would have listed you amongst the ones they should not trust. The one I said to Griphook was a Greeting that two, who know each other well, decide between them. There is one for emergencies too, but no one else is supposed to know that. This is for identification and necessity. During formality, both sides can ask anything of the other and the other has to fulfill it. But the condition is that it should remain within the other side's ability and willingness. Otherwise they would simply turn their backs to you."

"Then how does it make it doing anything they ask of you?" I asked.

"Turning your back means that you no longer wish to communicate. There are no further arguments or coaxing. This is to ensure that whatever you are doing, you are doing of your own free will. So if you do any mistake, you cannot plead ignorance."

"That's a smart way." Petunia exclaimed.

"But what if we want them to do something?"

"You cannot do that. Not when you are still maintaining formality. But once you are given lease to drop them, then you can. Now, the King is the highest of the goblin hierarchy. Every goblin is compelled to follow him. He is the strongest and wisest, and no one is allowed to contest him."

"How is he chosen?"

"That I don't know. But it is not a descendant from family line thing. Even a pauper may become the next king. All I know is some magical ritual chooses him and that it may kill him too if he acts against goblin principles and welfare."

"Oh! Like election?"

"Not even. You don't apply to become king. You are chosen and you become. You don't have a choice. I will tell you the rest later, time is running out. This is the way you great the King…."

Harry had just finished explaining when Griphook returned. He was standing straight and stiff, and announced, "Stone yield and blade sharpen, the King approaches."

He did not make eye contact with any of us. The doors opened by themselves and another goblin entered. He was taller than Griphook and wearing golden bracelets on both his wrists and both his legs. Other than that, the only difference from other goblins was a chain of stone around his neck. From what Harry explained just now, we need to give more respect to the stone than the goblin himself, as that stone chain has been wrapped during the ceremony, presumably by magic or something similar. If that vanishes someday, he remains the King no more, but a common goblin.

All of us, even the unicorn and snake, bowed to the King and said, "May the spirits keep endowing strength, wisdom and purity to you and on all those you touch upon, King of goblins. Please accept our greetings and wishes for the welfare of all under you."

"Greetings fellow humans! May you be successful in your endeavors. Please rise and take your seats. Please accept my respect, O' snake, and may your health and satisfaction remain optimum. Please accept my greetings, O' unicorn young one, and my wishes to aid you in reaching your parents. May we always remain peaceful in all our meetings."

All of us nodded. It seems that Harry had opened Paladin's ability to understand speech once again, for he looked at me and said,

:: Please tell him this. 'May the land and stone and hill remain stable. I accept your greetings and give you the wisdom n' warning. One hath betrayed, One is planning to, and One is doing so. Measure your steps and prepare for a small fall, for you have caught only one in three all. The fall will raise the goblins to prosperity, miss it and you will have to go through doom. ::

I was shocked but relayed the news so. King Ragnok's eyes widened for a few seconds as he heard the… prophecy?... and settled again. He gave a short bow, "Thank you serpent. Now, what is the issue for which you require my presence as well as privacy?"

Harry explained the situation to him. The goblin did not waste time in giving assistance, "I feel honored to be able to help a child unicorn to the parents. Are you comfortable to travelling with Griphook? Very well, Griphook. Open the portal and help them with their task. I put the task of safeguarding them till they complete their tasks and leave the bank. Farewell, fellow beings, and may our meetings always be profitable."

After he left the room, Griphook left too and came back with two other goblins who were robed in white. They were priests, I learned later. They sat down on the floor facing each other a few feet apart and started chanting something. I did not understand, maybe it was their own language. Suddenly, a veil opened up between them and Griphook asked us to follow him. First Harry left with Paladin, then the unicorn, and then it was my turn. It felt like normal walking, but the moment I stepped through the veil, I was in the forest. My parents soon followed.

We all stayed put as the Unicorn projected the messages to her parents where she was. She allowed us to see what she was doing too. In a few minutes, two beautiful adult unicorns suddenly appeared in front of us. If you could say that the child we had till now was beautiful, innocent and pure, the adults portrayed those along with wisdom and strength, and I felt insignificant before them. The child ran to her parents and they nuzzled her in greeting. Then the father looked at us and gave a short nod. I could feel his happiness and gratitude. The three of them walked to Papa and Mama, and some feeling was projected to them. Mama had tears in her eyes as she knelt on her knees and papa had his hand on her shoulder, "Being able to see you is gift enough for us. Can we touch you, just once?"

In answer to her request, the mother unicorn walked to her and nuzzled her head in her outstretched palm, and the father unicorn did the same to Papa. They glowed for a moment and the glow transferred to my parents. After that, the unicorns faced Griphook with the same question.

"I am honored that you would think of me, but I am just a carrier. If you could give your blessings to the goblin nation, that would be considered the greatest treasure."

The unicorns nodded and closed their eyes. Griphook, when he glowed, fell on his knees in gratitude.

Paladin was next.

:: I know how hard being separated from family is. I was torn away from my mother, and then was welcomed into this family. Bless me with the ability to come to their aid when needed, that is all I wish for. ::

The same glow transfer happened here too and Paladin bowed to them. Finally, they turned to Harry and me. We looked at each other and smiled. I spoke first, "I have a loving family, great health, good education, and prospects in life I wish to work for my future. I get to see magical environment that no other non-magical ever could. Bless me guidance when in need, because I need ask for nothing else."

The glow that surrounded me filled me with peace and happiness so profound that my sight grew hazy with tears. Finally it was Harry. He was already kneeling before them and crying, "Can I hug you, little girl?" he asked the child unicorn. She stepped forward elegantly into his arms and he started crying. "Stay safe, stay happy and stay smart. You are the most beautiful and the purest I have ever met, just remember me for the kid who will always remember you in my heart, and what you stand for. Farewell." Then he stood up and walked with her to the parents, "Please take care."

The parents nodded and nudged the child. This time the young unicorn glowed which engulfed Harry in a bright flame. By the time it dimmed, only Harry was there, crying on his knees. Mama and Papa hugged him and we all left through the portal. Griphook bowed to us once we were alone, "Thank you for letting me be at such a wondrous reunion. And for the blessing we received too. Harry, understand that a young unicorn rarely gives a blessing, and when it does, it is unique. You all must have developed a strong bond with the child for them to give you blessings."

"I did not ask for anything." Mama interjected.

"And yet you received. You will find out what it was when the time is right. The unicorns understand magic and they may or may not have given us what we asked for. But know that they are blessings only, not any curses or tricks."

"Can I ask something?" I hesitated.

Griphook nodded.

"Did Paladin make a prophecy? Can he do that?"

"Ahh! I understand that you do not know. Yes, snakes can, in fact many other creatures, can make prophesies. Even you and I could have done that many times, guessing the results beforehand. Does not mean everyone are seers though. They are more advanced. That's why we have subjects like Divination or Forecasting, it is to understand when we are confronted with signs of a prediction, be it as simple as losing your money today. Why, even you people forecast weather based on movement of clouds, or think that you woke up on wrong side of bed when you are having a bad day, don't you?"

"But at least weather forecasting is scientific."

"Are they? Of course, you may be able to see visualizations, but how many times did it happen that the forecast was rainy and yet you had cloudy day only. Moreover, you are talking about now, but in ages before technology was developed, people still used to predict weather. It's all about signs and intuition. Perhaps one day we will able to predict when and how we are going to die without resorting to necromancy."

I raised my hands in defeat, "I yield! I do not even want to know what that is or what they do. Spare me."

We all laughed for a bit. Griphook learned of our intention to go shopping and suggested withdrawing some galleons from Harry's vault instead of converting our money. So we had the thrill of riding a Gringotts cart underground. It went so fast, faster than the roller coaster, and had so many twists and turns that I wondered how they even remembered where which vault was. When I asked him, the reply was pretty evil,

"We do. You don't. End of story."

"Then what if someone gets lost?"

"Then a dragon down there will have a tasty meal."

When we finally reached his vault, Griphook explained that this was his trust vault. His family vault would be available when he is adult, as well as other inheritances if he has any. Harry vault was stacked. Mama must have known he was rich, for Papa and I were wide mouthed. There were a big heap of bronze coins, a bigger heap of silver coins and a biggest heap of golden coins. Harry quickly collected a bag-load of them and we came back to the main hall upstairs. Before we entered, Harry bowed to Griphook, "May all our visits and transactions remain fruitful. Farewell"

"Farewell young wizard and his accompanists. May your wealth flourish and happiness stay with you."

Oh! Maybe it is re-establishing the formalities. We all bowed to him too and left to the bookstore.


	6. Boarding school preparations

**_Chapter 6: Boarding school preparations_**

 ** _Petunia pov_**

 ** _Just before joining Hogwarts…_**

Though we visited Diagon Alley only three more times again, we were able to accomplish a great deal. Books, of course, were a priority, to replenish the reading stock about their world. But last year, we visited the oculist and Harry was able to correct his eyesight. Now his green eyes stand even more vivid, just like Lily's. We were also able to buy some ingredients for some easy potions for medical care which were more effective and did not expire, especially not when Harry learned the stasis spell.

This was a surprising discovery that Harry was able to do magic just like that. The books said that wizards usually needed wands, their specific movements and incantations; and that only few well experienced and powerful ones were able to do it wandless or silent. Of course, Harry could do only basic things like moving as item or creating a light, but the ones he was good at was communicating with his magic and sharing or forcing it. Like he did with his parseltoungue (snake language) or when he dropped the wards on the unicorn to see it. So maybe having a wand was necessary for complicated spells.

Now the boys are both 11 years old, and ready for entering middle school, and alas! Boarding schools. For Harry, it was unavoidable, he had to attend Hogwarts. But I thought that Duddley would stay with me. But he got selected for Smelting School on a scholarship for his high grades and football. He is a pretty good player and the school is famous for education as well as extra-curriculars. So we could not say no to it. But after having them with us for all this time, it would be hard to be alone for a better part of the year. Well not alone. I have Richard with me, so I guess I will cope well.

Harry has to leave for Hogwarts in three days, on 1st September. His ticket, which arrived by an owl, says it leaves at 11 o'clock from platform 9 ¾ . It was amusing to see the boys looking confused at the station number. I told them it is a secret. Duddley was leaving five days later. So we went to Harry's shopping first.

We decided to hide Harry's identity as much as possible. So he wore a bandanna, sun-glasses, torn jeans and a 'rockband overcoat' (his label, not mine) to avoid identity. Our first stop was for wands. We stepped into the shop labeled ' _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'_ which was a dimly lit shop with rows and rows of stacks holding boxes with wands. We could not see the other end of the shop due to them. Only the desk having causal items, a pair of chairs and a cushioned chair on the other side of the desk. The room was decorated well enough with vases and paintings, but we did not get the time to look at them. Because, a very old pale-eyed and white haired man approached us out of nowhere, making us all jump.

"Good morning customers, I see most of you are muggles, and you are the one here for a wand. Ah! Mr. Potter, nice to finally meet you. I was wondering when I would get to see you. It seems like only yesterday that I was selling wands to your parents. You have your mother's eyes. Her wand was nice wand for charm work, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. But you do not choose the wand, no you don't. It needs compatibility with your personality and magic, and only then it will bond with you. Someone else's wand won't give as good results, if any."

Duddley then had to ask, "If you know what type of personality a person has, then why didn't you know that Voldemort was going to turn evil and kill people."

He looked fascinated at Duddley, "Ah but you answered your own question, young sir. He was not evil when he bought the wand, nor magic is ever evil or pure. He was just a kid like you, entering a wizarding school instead."

"So why did the wand not stop working when he did turn evil? That's it? It bonds with someone and there is no way out for it."

"May I know your name, boy?"

"Duderson"

"Mr. Duderson, I really wish that you were a wizard too. I would have made you my apprentice for thinking the right way. Wandlore is a deep subject, many of its ventures still unknown. In short, I could say this. Wands find and bind with a compatible personality. Then as the person uses it, it moulds itself to the changes, making some spells more efficient than others according to the user. Defeat and win the wand from him, and it will change its allegiance. In that case, it would still need some using for to readjust its efficiency. How a wand works requires an intense study of how the magic flows in a person and through him into the wand. I could go on and on, but it is a big subject and your cousin needs his wand. When you have time, interest and the pass to visit me, and I do hope you get one, please do come here so we can discuss the questions."

Then he happily hummed a tune as he searched for and picked some boxes he thought might be suitable for Harry. Pride was what I felt when I looked at Duddley, as he roamed around the shop exclaiming whenever he found something unexpected. On the other hand, Harry was getting tired, I could tell. The wands were not giving any reaction to him, or violently exploding things in the shop. As Ollivander snatched wand after wand from Harry, he grew more and more excited in having a tricky customer.

He then hesitated a bit before bringing a box. He held out the wand to Harry saying, "Please try this Mr. Potter. This one is holly, eleven inches with a Phoenix feather as its core."

The moment Harry touched it, a golden glow appeared around him. He swished it in the air and a few sparks shot out from its end. Ollivender clapped his hands, "Finally a positive reaction. A wand finally chose you Mr. Potter."

But Harry still did not look satisfied. I observed that he did not speak much since he entered the shop. I knelt in front of him, "What's the matter Harry? Do you not like it? Don't let yourself be forced into anything, Remember what your mother wrote to you."

He nodded and gave me a small smile. Then he looked at Ollivander, "I am sorry sir, but this is not the wand for me."

Ollivander was not disappointed at all, "Fascinating, can you tell me why, Mr. Potter?"

"It feels like it is unwilling and being forced. It agrees with a part of me, but only that much. I'm sorry, I cannot explain any better."

"Oh no no. This is the first time it is happening, but that make it any wrong. If that's the case, then what has you distracted since entering my shop?" He asked excitedly. I wondered if he misses noticing anything.

"Ummm… A feeling?"

"Then please follow it Mr. Potter." He gestured with hand to go ahead.

Harry wasted no time roaming. He walked straight amongst the stacks to the back of the shop, to a particular glass tube. It had a golden hair strand in it. He picked it up and a smile came upon his face. Ollivander was almost dancing, "Ah! Finally! And so soon too."

Harry just looked at me and said, "It's her, the baby unicorn." I understood the one he was referencing, the one whom we returned to her parents.

"Do you know this unicorn?" Ollivander was radiating joy.

"Yes sir, we found one captured and helped her to her parents. She was still a kid."

"Would that be before about two and a half years?"

We nodded.

"Around that time, I had a dream. In that, a baby unicorn came to me and gave me her hair. I was happy when I woke up to find one in my hand."

"But she was silver, and this hair is gold. Why?" I queried.

"A few wands are made of unicorn hairs, madam. Almost all that we find shed amongst branches and bushes. They are rare and powerful in themselves. A few hairs people take forcibly, I don't know why. Those are inherently violent and of less power. Now, if a unicorn gives it willingly, then it means it has fortified it with some power that it wants the hair to have, to be used in whatever ways. I know now that your wand is supposed to be made with this hair, she chose you. Ah I never thought I would see such an occurrence in my life. Please come here Mr. Potter so that we could select the wood."

That was quick, the selection of wood. Harry just had to close his eyes and pick whichever one he felt a pull to. He picked a banyan one, which Ollivander explained that it was from a very old tree in a forest where unicorns lived too. So maybe this was the blessing that the unicorn gave to Harry. I wonder what it was for Duddley. We personally requested the wand maker not to divulge the information about his wand to anyone. He agreed without any objection.

We were promised the wand in the evening, and we proceeded to our remaining shopping. Richard finally came out of his awe at the sights and participated in the selections. We went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ for Harry's robes. While he fitted for school ones, we selected some casual ones for him. The expressions on his face like when Duddley pulled out an orange one were funny. Leaving them for stitching, we next went to _Ranald's Luggage_ for buying a trunk. Harry selected one that looked ordinary from outside, but could open into four different expanded spaces based on owner's choice. Also it was keyed in to be opened only by him. There were many other fancy ones, but this was what he chose. The net shops were _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ for Cauldron, _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_ for potion ingredients and _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ for telescope. By this time, the district was rushing with shoppers, mostly school shopping for various years. I was glad that we had decided to start early. I offered Harry to buy the books and he promised us ice creams. So Richard and I went to _Flourish and Blots_ for the books, and he and Duddley moved towards Florean _Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_.

 ** _Duddley's pov_**

As Harry went to collect our ice cream treats, I sat down at a big table blocking places for the family. Another family came to us asking if they could join us. I looked around and found all the tables were full.

"Sure, please do." I invited. Two girls, each probably of same age as my boys, sat down with a couple. One of the girls had light red hair and the other had dark blond hair. Their other features were different too, so they must not have been sisters. The parents then left saying they will bring the orders.

"Thank you. First years too?" The blond haired one asked me.

I laughed, "I am of the right age but not going to Hogwarts."

"Where are you going then? Don't tell me Dumstrang!"

"No, I am going to Smelting."

"Oh, never heard of it" she mused, as the other girl's eyes widened in understanding. This one did not seem to have caught the meaning, "Is that a private school?"

"Oh no" I played along, "It is very popular and they were impressed with my talents and gave me an invitation to study with them."

"Popular? Is it in other country?"

The red-head beside her was shaking her head and smacked her palm on her mouth, "Hannah! Stop making a fool of yourself. He is a muggle."

I laughed. "Right you are."

"Then why are you here?" Hannah blurted out. The other girl's face grew resigned and she pinched her arm.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"I am sorry. She uses full mouth and half brain. I am Susan Bones and this is Hannah Abbott. We are joining Hogwarts this year. Who are you with?"

"I am Duderson Robin. Just call me Duddley. I am here with my parents and cousin. He is the one joining Hogwarts this year."

"Oh where is he?" Hannah was looking around trying to spot him.

"He went to get ice creams. Hmmm... Oh right there. Hey Harry!"

"Here's your ice cream sir. Scoops and scoops of chocolate, black forest and vanilla all combined."

"Yum! Thanks. Hey, meet your classmates. They are first years too."

"Hi!" Harry greeted them.

"Umm, hi. I am Susan Bones and this is Hannah Abbott." Susan greeted him. And once again Hannah's curiosity remained unsuppressed.

"Are you really the one who is a wizard? Are you playing a prank with us? Duddley seems more wizard like than you."

I could see why. In order to mask his identity, Harry had worn a jacket with many pockets, jeans, a bandana and a pair of black sunglasses. He looked like a rebel. While I, 'the polished one', just wore a decent full sleeved white shirt and black pant. Meanwhile Harry feigned a hurt look on his face and his hand was over his heart.

"Ouch that hurts. Duddley, you better go to Hogwarts and I will go to Smelting. Maybe we'll fit better that way."

"And loose my chance at football, get lost." I turned back to the girls, who were looking amused, "Don't worry. No pranks. He just wanted to be full out muggle before he has to wear those robes."

Harry turned to them now, "So what do you know about the school?"

And the gossip turned to school description, at least what the girls knew. Mama and Papa joined us soon and Hannah's parents too. When getting ice cream for them, Harry had to ask, "Hey Susan, will you parents be joining us too?"

Susan face saddened, "They died, killed by Voldemort in the war."

"Oh I'm sorry. My parents were killed too. I am lucky to live with my relatives. Who do you live with?"

"My Aunt. But she is the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So she is usually busy, but manages some time for me every day."

"Cool!"

I watched the time and patted Mama who was talking with Hannah's mother, "Mama, we still need to go to pet store and then collect our items. You promised us to let us go to the treat remember."

"Right, I lost track of time. Very well then."

We said our farewells and went separate our ways. The last shop was _Magical Menagerie_ , for pets and their care. My eyes widened as soon as I entered the shop. There were all kinds of animals, some I would never imagine being pets… Cats, toads, squirrels, lizards, snakes, owls, puppies, and many more. I looked pleadingly at Mama, but she shook her head,

"Not yet Duddley. First settle in your new school and then we can think about pets. Even Harry, only an owl so that we can communicate. Any other pet would have to wait till next year."

Harry nodded and looked around. There were many owls, all in different colors. All looked eager to be picked, preening and showing off. But Harry walked along the aisle until he reached near the end. There was a white owl there, but she looked dirty and with some loose feathers. Harry called the shop keeper to him,

"Tell me about that one."

"Oh there are many better owls in the shop. She is a youngling too, but a wild one who had lost her parents just a year ago. I brought her to the shop when she was wounded and treated her. But the moment she was well enough, she kept away from anybody. She attacks if anyone tries to touch her and has not let anybody buy her. Two times she was sold and was returned in three days. Choose another one."

"No" he said, "I want her. Does she have a name?"

"No… As I said, she is wild and just old enough to carry mails. But she is a tough one. She survived while her family died."

Harry ended up purchasing the owl. She fretted a lot while the cage was being put down, so the shop keeper stunned her asleep. Then we collected the clothes and wand, and finally were able to leave.

That night, after our pizza treat, Harry and I were lying in my room, just talking about today's experience.

"So Harry", I asked, "I was too busy looking around. We met Susan and Hannah, but did you notice any other first years?"

"A few. There was a blond aristocratic man with his wife and son. All three were standing stiff and looking haughty, but I did see the man hitting his son with his cane when they turned into an alley. Maybe they are closet abusers. I also saw a pair of red-head twins, it was hard not to notice them, and they were making such a racket with their glee and shouts."

"Hmm... I saw them too. There were two people of our age with them, both red heads too. Maybe they will be in your year."

"Oh I did not notice that. I am pretty sure it was another first year I saw at the trunk shop. He was looking timid and unconfident behind a regal looking old lady. Then there was a boy at the ice cream parlour. He was collecting his order too. He was wondered at all the sight, so he was a muggleborns. That's it, I guess."

"No girls Harry!?" I teased him.

"Shut up!"


	7. Journey into Wizarding Education

**_Chapter 7: Journey into Wizarding Education_**

 ** _Duddley pov_**

Finally, the day we separate into different streams of education. Today Harry was leaving for Hogwarts, and I would leave for Smelting 5 days hence. We spent the last couple of days together, having all the fun that we could.

Getting to King's Cross station platform was easy. Mama remembered that we had to go through a wall to platform 9 and 3 quarters, but did not remember where it was. So we waited for a while to notice someone doing it. After about 10 minutes, luckily Susan came to us with an official and strict looking woman in her monocles.

"Hey Duddley, Harry. Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Robin. What are you waiting for here?"

"Hi Susan" Mama smiled at her, "I know there's a barrier we have to cross through, but I don't remember where it was."

"Were you not told during your introduction to the magical world? I am Amelia Bones, pleased to meet you. Susan did tell me about meeting your family at Diagon Alley."

"Nice to meet you too. We received no introduction. But that maybe because Harry here is my nephew and he had wizarding parents. I don't know. So would you show us the barrier, Ms. Bones?"

Amelia Bones smiled, "Of course. You have to walk through that wall. But you have to be holding your nephew, since he is the only one wizard. Would you rather come with us instead?"

"Please, and thank you."

So we went. Mama and Susan were with the lady while Papa and I were with Harry. I watched as they casually walked through the solid wall as if it was not there and disappear. We firmed our hearts and did the same. I had to close my eyes in fear that I would crash, but when Papa patted my shoulder, I opened my eyes. What met my sight was so wonderful. There was glistening steam train with carriages that looked to be of middle ages. There was a platform full of people; students, siblings, parents, pets, trunks; moving hither thither in complete disarray.

The Bones had already left, so we moved along the train searching for an empty compartment. When we found one, Papa loaded Harry's luggage in there and they came out. Since Paladin had agreed to stay with the parents, he had already left last week to the forest, saying he could not bear farewells.

"So this is it." Harry rocked on his toes, "Wish me luck?"

Mama could not control herself and took him into a strong hug.

"Study well. Enjoy yourself. Stay safe. Stay happy. Promise me Harry, that you would not indulge someone unless you want to. Don't let yourself be forced into doing anything. And never hold back your potential. Shine like you can, just like your parents would have wanted you too. Don't let your popularity get to your head. Write lot of letters, and the ones for Duddley will be posted to him as soon as I get them. Okay? Don't forget us mundane in all the magic."

"I promise Aunt Petunia. Take care of yourself too, okay?"

Mama nodded and let him go, Harry then turned to Papa. "Take care of both of you Uncle. I'll write as often as I can. I will even tell you about the first quidditch game."

Papa smiled and ruffled his hair. At last Harry turned to me, "Best Buddies Forever, right?"

I nodded, "Best Buddies Forever. Enjoy Harry, and tell me about everything."

"Sure, you too. Play well and study better. Tell me how your practice and matches goes. Hmm?"

I nodded. The train gave its warning whistle and Harry hugged me out of blue, "Don't forget about me Duddley." He was almost crying.

I ruffled his hair as I hugged him back. Man I would miss him. He finally boarded the train as it started moving, and waved until he was out of sight. I watched the train disappear around the turn.

"That was Harry Potter, wasn't it?"

It was Ms. Amelia Bones. So she had recognized him. I thought the fame and all that was all exaggeration. Mama nodded.

"It looks like he grew well with you. I wonder why Dumbledore was against placing him with you so much."

Mama snorted, "Oh he was against many things, I presume, just to keep Harry under his control."

"I am glad that he did not succeed. I don't trust Dumbledore. Under him, the boy would either be arrogant or completely subservient."

"I just hope he survives what awaits him, that he stays true and strong."

"Let's hope so, indeed."

Now, I have to prepare for my adventures.

 ** _Neville's pov_**

Having bid farewell to my Gran, I was just about to enter an empty compartment when suddenly I was pulled back. It was then I noticed that there was luggage already there. They were three boys, the two behind were burly and fat, while the one ahead was pale blond. His sneer alone told me that he was a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, their heir.

"Heir Longbottom" He nodded at me.

"Heir Malfoy" I nodded back.

"We are sitting there. I don't fancy sitting with a near squib. You are alone like always, why don't you just find another for yourself."

He just walked into the compartment after saying that, followed by his lackeys. That was humiliating. Oh god! I thought I would be away from all that once I am away from my relatives. I thought I was getting a new start. Sigh! I guess the life never changes so easily. Mom! Dad! Was saving me that necessary that you had to leave me all alone. What use I am anyway?

Tears were brimming in my eyes as I walked on with my luggage and Trevor, my toad. However much Uncle Algie gave it to me as an insult, I love my toad. It keeps bugs away from my plants and is a constant company.

Plop!

 _Except now, maybe._ I thought that as my toad jumped from my pocket and plopped away. I tried to follow it, but it was faster than me with my luggage. It soon vanished, maybe into some compartment.

 _Oh god! Humiliate me further, why don't you?_

I decided this was my fate, and started towards the first compartment.

"Excuse me; did you see my pet toad come in here?"

"Toad? Really? No, I did not, but why would you want a toad as pet?"

I did not answer and moved on. There were similar answers everywhere. In one of the compartments, I met Hermione Granger.

"Wow! Really? You have a toad as pet? I am a muggleborn and have been reading a lot about the magical world. The books say that magical pets are more attuned to the owner than a non-magical one. Is you toad magical?"

I was embarrassed to have to deny.

"Anyway, I'll help you look for it. It would be interesting to watch one close. Did you know that…?"

And on went the walking encyclopedia. I would have been more comfortable searching for Trevor myself. As we were walking to another one, I saw a boy coming from the loo holding and cooing to Trevor.

"Trevor! There you are!"

Finally I found him. The boy holding him, still in muggle clothes, was fair and black haired, looked slender yet strong, a bit taller than me, and was tickling Trevor into small croaks. He looked up at my shout.

"Hi! Is he yours?"

"Yes, thank you. I was searching for him all this time."

"Without even settling in first? You must like him a lot. Doesn't he, Trevor?"

He tickled Trevor again who croaked and jumped into my arms. Before I could say anything, Hermione spoke,

"How do you know it's a male?"

"Oh that was common sense. I matched him with what I studied regarding reproductive system in school."

"Oh, so you are a muggleborn?"

"No, why would you think so?"

"I've seen only them talking about going to school."

"Ah I understand. I was raised by my aunt, who is a muggle."

"So you are as good as a muggleborn. That's okay. I'll help you as I am one too."

The boy just shrugged. I did not understand why Ms. Granger was berating him so, as if she was better than others.

"So when did you get your letter? How much time did you have before knowing about the magical world? I am lucky to have six months to prepare."

"I think it would be best if we get seated. You seem to have been standing since the train started. Come, I'll help you with your luggage."

Relieved, that was what I felt as I was finally accepted, even if by muggleborns. As the boy was hoisting the luggage onto the racks above, Ms. Granger simply sat down and looked around. I put my backpack on there too and introduced myself with a short bow.

"Hello. I am Neville Longbottom. Thank you for your help in finding my pet. May I ask who you are?"

Ms. Granger butted in before he could respond, "Why are you being so formal? We are only first years."

I felt irritated at her presumptions and disregard. The other boy may have felt it too, but he ignored her and bowed back to me.

"Greetings Heir Longbottom. Pleased to meet you. My name is Harold James Potter."

I gasped inwardly, so this is the boy who lived.

"Greetings Heir Potter. I welcome you back into the wizarding world…."

I would have completed the formal greeting, but Ms. Granger interrupted me with her loud gasp.

"Potter? You are Harry Potter, aren't you? I've read all about you in…."

She would have gone on, but he interrupted her abruptly.

"Excuse me Ms…."

"Hermione Granger. I am…"

"Ms. Granger, will you please do us the minimum curtsey of being silent while we finish our introductions. I will talk and explain you everything else later, okay?"

She nodded, stunned into silence at his rebuke. Harold Potter then looked back at me, smiled and nodded his head. I remembered my unfinished introduction.

"I welcome you back to the wizarding world and convey my regret for the loss you suffered. I personally would like to establish the alliance between us if you so agree."

This was the way to re-establish the alliance our families had with each other, which broke when both our parents were incapacitated.

"Thank you, and I am amenable with your wish to establish the alliance. Now that THAT is done, please call me Harry." He smiled at me

"And me Neville."

That said, we finally sat down. I was surprised to find him educated enough in the customs of the wizarding world. He must have had good tutors. I felt good myself for remembering all that was taught to me.

"Sorry, Ms. Granger, but you should not have interrupted." Harry said.

Ms. Granger seemed irritated, "I was just talking. What's with all this formality? You sound as if you are middle aged people, not 11 year olds."

"Ms. Granger, if you were…"

"Call me Hermione."

"Okay, Hermione, if you were going to Japan, would you not bow before them in greeting."

"Of course, it's their standard greeting."

"Then why would you assume that wizards won't have one?"

"Oh come on, we are still in Britain and I've never heard of such greetings."

"You are in a different culture altogether. For the six months that you said you had, did you not study any book on the culture and society of Wizards?"

"Why would I need to know them, I am a muggle born."

"Here to become a part of magical world. Please don't be affronted, but please don't interrupt some culture before you know about it, okay?"

Hermione nodded, appeased, "Okay, You make a point. So Neville, what do you know about magic? I've tried to learn as many spells as I can with the correct wand moments. I want to be able to do them easily once allowed to do so."

I was aghast at the sudden change of topic, "Umm…. not much else. My family thought I was a squib for so long, my magic is not that strong."

"Oh! Pity, but don't worry, the professors will help you catch up. Hogwarts is the best school in Britain. Anyway guys, I'll leave you for now. I'll ask some seniors about the classes. See you later in school."

And she left immediately. I can see that it was because she would not learn anything from me and because she thought Harry knew nothing too. At least, the compartment was peaceful now. I looked over to see what Harry was doing. He was giving treats to his owl and coaxing her to come out of her cage. The owl was looking at him suspiciously.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, she just doesn't trust me yet."

My eyes widened, "Is she wild? How will she carry posts if she does not trust you?"

"In a way. I did buy her at the Diagon Alley, but she is wild. Her family was killed before her eyes when she was captured. So she distrusts everyone human and refuses to come out of her cage. I am just trying to tell her that I won't harm her."

This was new. People usually would ignore such pet and buy a cooperative one.

"Thank you for defending me against Ms. Granger."

"It's okay. She was the one wrong. So, what family do you have? I have just my aunt, uncle and cousin."

And on went the conversation. I liked Harry. He did not probe on my abilities or measure my worth in any way. He just shared his own experiences and prompted me to do the same. It was a nice change from the usual backseat that people give me. And Merlin bless me! He was happy guy and his happiness just permeated around.

The trolley had just left and Harry and I were loaded with chocolates and treats. I liked chocolates, yes, but watching Harry buy loads of every kind left my mouth hanging. When asked, he just said that having a chocolate always makes anyone feel better. Harry was delighted with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, whooping at every good taste and shuddering at bad ones. Watching him was entertaining. I wish I was that open. He devoured the treats like they would vanish if not eaten soon. And it was for the best for who came in next. The door slid by and a Weasley stood there.

"Hi, I am Ron Weasley. Oh! Hi Neville. Have you seen Harry Potter anywhere? He is supposed to join Hogwarts with us, so he must be on the train."

I looked towards Harry who just shrugged. He then turned towards Ron, "Hi! Nice to meet you."

"Woah! The boy-who-lived! It's great to meet you." He barged in to sit beside him and took one of the chocolate bars without asking, "I'm Ronald Weasley, call me Ron. I can't believe I am finally meeting you. I've heard so much about you."

Harry looked mildly confused, and Ron went on after seeing that look. "Oh come on. You defeated you-know-who as a baby. Do you remember how?"

"No. I was three years old and was sleeping."

"You defeated him in your sleep? Wow!"

"No, I said I don't know what happened."

"Then how did you get your scar? Can I see it once?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. I could understand. Ron was showing the maturity of a teaspoon if he could not see how he was hurting Harry. And he was eating Harry's chocolates which Harry was watching with mild irritation.

"Look, I am not comfortable discussing…."

"Please, just show me once. You are famous for your scar. You should be proud of it. That night is history for you defeated a dark lord whom none other could."

Ron then did the most insensitive thing and tried to brush aside his hair over the scar. I could see that Harry was close to tears, so I took hold of his hand before Ron could reach him.

"Ronald Weasley, please leave."

"Neville? I just wanted to talk to…"

"You are upsetting him Ron."

"What? I am just telling him that he became special that night. That's nothing to be upset about."

"That was the night he lost his parents Ron. Show some sense and leave before you say something even worse."

Ron paled when he realized what I said and took a step back.

"Hey Harry! I'm sorry, I did not mean it. I was just excited to meet you. I'll see you at school okay? Sorry."

Harry just gave him a small smile and turned his head towards the window. Ron left swiping one more treat with him. I sighed and started wrapping up the sweets and chocolates we had. Harry shook himself out of his stupor and his eyes widened at me, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Umm… packing up the treats? We are reaching the school anyway. We have to get ready."

"One more chocolate, please."

"Harry, we already ate a lot. Didn't you say that you want to save them for school?"

"Please Neville?" He put up his puppy-dog eyes at me.

"Ugh! Stop that. Take it. And not one more, okay? God! I am not your guardian." I looked at him after putting them away, "And then you give some to your owl too! She will turn fat and crash down somewhere while flying."

Harry choked himself on his chocolate as his snowy white owl gave me the most terrifying glare, slowly and pointedly took the chocolate (which she was refusing till now) in her mouth and turned her back to me. Harry could not hold his laughter and I had to join in soon.

Harry had finally coaxed his owl out of her cage, promising viewing the castle the first time together. So we three went with Hagrid, a giant man and keeper of grounds, to school in boats across the lake. The castle was magnificent to look; it was castle with the four turrets and large ground surrounding it. We could not see much before we were led inside by the deputy Headmistress and Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The great hall was beautiful too, with four long tables with, a long table for teachers at the front, lighted with floating candles all around and fire lamps on the walls, and even the ceiling enchanted to show the weather outside. But I was nervous enough not to be able to concentrate on or appreciate anything. What if I was not sorted anywhere? What if they decided I was not good enough for attending Hogwarts? What if everyone could see how poor I was at magic?

Before I was ready, my name was called. Oh the sorting already started? I staggered and tripped in nervousness, but Harry caught me before anyone could notice and gave me a reassuring smile. A voice spoke inside my head the moment I put the sorting hat on my head.

"Ah! A bright mind, love for plants and herbs, a brave heart, and well trained in all formalities as necessary. I do not think you would do well in Slytherin, as you would be trounced by their pressure and it would be hard to make friends. Ravenclaw would not fit either, for as I said, you cannot work under sheer pressure. You need support not pushing, encouragement not competition. Hufflepuff would do well in that regard and you abide by their principals of loyalty and hard work. But you would do well in Gryffindor too, and their companionship would let you mould yourself into the character you dream of, but do not dare to be."

"But I am not brave enough, or daring enough to join Gryffindors." I thought back to him.

"Bravery and Daring is not speaking all the time or plunging into any situation. It is standing up when necessary and sticking to your principals when in a fix. I can see that people around you assume that you will join Hufflepuff, but I also see hesitation in your mind. Remember what you mother said when you were young – 'Always stay true and follow your heart'. Since you are suited for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, tell me what does your heart says… Ah! I see it. Very good then. You would join your classmates in…"

"GRYFFINDOR"

The hat shouted the name of the house loud. It felt like a dream walking to that table and everyone of that house clapping for me. I snap out of that trance when everyone started whispering loudly around me. Harry's name has been called.

I watched Harry as he put on the hat. He was calm and smiling. Maybe he would be sorted into Gryffindor too and we would be house mates. I would have one friend then for sure. He sat there for a longer time than others, sometime shrugging, sometime smiling, and sometimes shaking his head. Finally after about seven minutes, by which time everybody was anxious, the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"

I was happy, my house was happy and so were the Weasley twins who were singing in chorus, 'we got potter, we got potter'. Harry came and sat beside me, even though Ron kept the place beside him open, and I felt happy.

The feast was good and the headmaster introduced Professor Quirrell as to the new professor for the defense against dark arts. He also gave us a warning not to brave a corridor on the third floor as it would mean death. I did not care about that; I would not dare that anyway. That said, I slept in peace that night.


	8. Harry Potter is a kind of his own

**_Author's Note:_**

 **I know this is a big chapter, but I did not know where to stop. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 8: Harry Potter is a kind of his own_**

 ** _Neville pov_**

 ** _The first day of school…_**

Well, what did I say last? Oh yeah! I slept in peace. There were no dreams with insults or blames or failures. In fact, I dreamt about Hogwarts, me doing well in classes, making a lot of friends, laughing with Harry Potter, eating chocolates, searching for chocolates? Harry Potter singing?

Chocolate chocolate where are you?

Chococlate chocolate I want you?

Chocolate chocolate come to me…

Chocolate chocolate I love you.

What the hell!

I slowly opened my eyes. It was early in the morning; I could see that the sun was just coming up. In the morning light, I could see Harry Potter in ethereal glow…. Wearing t-shirt and sweatpants?... rummaging in his bag and … singing?

The final observation snapped me out of my sleep.

"Harry, good morning! What are you doing?"

He turned to me with a smile, "Ah Neville! Good morning! Where did you keep my chocolates?"

"Why do you need them early in the morning?"

"I am going for my morning jog, I need my chocolates. Where are they?"

"Jogging? And what has that got to do with chocolates?"

"Neville!" He whined, "I have to eat a chocolate after my jog, it is my morning fix. Please tell me where they are."

I don't know if I was still dreaming, but I opened my bag and took them out, "Sorry, I packed all of them in my bag yesterday."

"That's cool. Now that you are awake, will you join me?"

"I never jogged in my life Harry." I feared he would make fun of me for being so fat. But he did not.

"That's okay. There's always a first time. Now, do you have any casuals to wear?"

I shook my head.

"Okay then, wear my casuals then. We'll buy yours later. And bring a book if you want. You will not be able to do as much as me today."

"I know." I hung my head in disappointment, "I'm fat."

"It's nothing to do with that. I have been doing it every day since I was young. You will need practice to catch up. And if you really do this, you won't remain fat anymore. Come on, stop feeling so little of yourself. You are a great guy."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

And so I went down with him. It was already 6.00 by the time we left. The track we decided was to and fro along the lake. Harry told me to run at my comfortable speed and only as much as I can, not to push myself. And then he was off with a jog and slowly increasing his speed. He was like a snitch when he was at his fastest. I was slow, very slow, but I took his words to heart that only practice would improve me and not to push myself. So I slowly jogged along. I did two rounds before I was panting and then I just sat by a tree in our path and just looked at the lake and Harry running. I felt fresh. He did this for almost an hour and then came running to me.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late for Professor McGonagall. She told us that she would distribute our timetables from 7.00. As we walked to the hall, he promptly took out his chocolate and ate it with pleasure. We were the stink-est of all when we reached the hall that everyone stepped away from us. Though there were not many. It was still early. The professor came to us and frowned,

"Please tell me why you two smell like this right in the morning."

Harry answered cheerily, maybe on a chocolate-high, "We were jogging. Did not get time to freshen up. Madam, may I ask your permission?"

"What for Mr. Potter?"

"Curfew is till 6, that does not give us enough time to freshen up and I haven't even done my hour and a half jog I am used to doing. Please madam, will you let us out at 5.00. I promise, we will just jog and be back in the room. No naughtiness whatsoever. I will even get to see the rising sun. It started rising at 4.45 today."

"And what about winter days, Mr. Potter?" she asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow. I gulped, she looked very intimidating.

"Aren't there any floodlights near the lake?"

"In the quidditch pitch, yes, but not the lake. Do you mean tell me that you will jog in the quidditch pitch?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. What is he thinking?

Professor McGonagall looked at him minutely for a long time, and he looked back into her eyes without any fear. Then she nodded her head, "Very well. But if I get the indication that you are using this time for anything else even a single time, this permission would be revoked and you will face punishment. Is that clear?"

"Crystal!"

"So this permission is only for you and…"

"Me and Neville. He is coming with me too."

"Okay then, both of you and no other accompanies are allowed."

"Yes professor, if someone wishes to join us, they would have to take your permission and we will report if we suspect of any foul play. I promise."

"Very well." And she walked away to give the time tables to others. I was impressed with Harry.

"How could you make her agree so easily? That was really good." I asked.

Harry looked at me smiling, but the look in his eyes said this was a serious statement, "Neville, I gave her my reasons and a proper promise. I showed her respect. This is something everybody is supposed to do, and it is not a special talent. Praise me for something I do well, I would be happy to accept that. Don't unnecessarily put me on any pedestal for something so essential so that you can work below that. I am believing you to be my friend because I think you are a guy who is true, honest and respectful. Please don't disprove me. Ever!"

I nodded. I got the message. Don't consider yourself lower than him, nor put him up in praise for something that everyone should do. I came to believe that he would tolerate no disrespect or cheating from anyone to anyone. I respect that. We went back to our breakfast, chatting merrily.

 ** _Some time later…_**

 ** _Ron's pov_**

I hurried through the corridors with Dean Thomas following me. Oh Crap! We are late. We had memorized the route to class from the Great Hall, but we remembered we forgot something as we were halfway. We hurried back to the common room and decided to head directly from there. We got lost.

I silently opened the door of the Transfiguration classroom and peeked inside. All the students were sitting and chatting quietly, but there was no professor in there yet. Just a cat sitting on the desk; maybe her pet. I sighed in relief and motioned Dean that we can go in. As the door shut behind us, we shuffled to a seat that was open in the middle.

"Hey Seamus" Dean called as we were walking, "has the professor been here already?"

Seamus shook his head and we relaxed completely. I hurried Dean, "let's go find our seats. She will never know we were late."

Just as we reached near the middle, the cat jumped into the air and transformed midair into professor McGonagall. My feet froze in shock.

"Care to explain why you are trying to sneak into your seats after coming late Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas. Should I transform one of you into a watch to keep the other on time?"

"We forgot our inks and then we got lost." I murmured.

"Or perhaps into a map or a planner?"

"Madam, it is still first day, we were nervous and we forgot. We are not used to carrying inks everywhere and…." As I was giving her my excuse for the delay, the door opened once again and Potter and Longbottom came in. I sighed inwardly, maybe we would be off the hook and they will be punished instead.

 ** _Minerva's pov_**

I was impressed this morning with Harry Potter, for not breaking rules and asking for permission for a well-intentioned task. I did not expect him to give those promises as well, they were still 11 year olds, but he doing so showed his honesty and task orientation. Now, as I was going to punish Mr. Weasley and Mr. Thomas for being late, Potter and Longbottom came in even later. I fixed them with my stern look.

"You are late as well Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville Longbottom fidgeted. It seems Augusta Longbottom, his grandmother, has done a poor job on his confidence, "I am sorry professor. We had to go back to the room for something."

I watched as he fell silent.

"And what would that be?"

Longbottom murmured something.

"Speak aloud Mr. Longbottom."

"We are sorry madam," Potter interrupted. I watched him with interest. "It was my fault for he accompanied me as I was going back. Whatever we went back for, we are late and I apologize for that. It is wrong. We will accept any punishment; we only request you not keep us out of the class. We wish not to miss class."

I was surprised for no excuses from him. Potter was as honest as truthful. I regarded him for a while and then spoke to all four, "I would excuse you this one time. Make sure none of you repeat this again."

After a group of 'yes professor', they went to their seats and I started the class. I observed the students, their interactions and their understanding. This was a mix of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaws, true to their nature understood the subject well enough, though they most worked in isolation from others. Gryffindors, except a few, were a bit slow. Though they were talking with each other and discussing the wrongs, they were more focused on others than themselves. The exceptions were Hermione Granger, who was doing the wand movements vey accurately, but having trouble with channeling her magic. Another was Mr. Finnegan, who was having trouble with focusing and so his transfiguration of matchstick to needle was coming halfway. But Harry Potter was a surprise. I watched him as he did the wand movements correct. First he just waved the movements with his hand. Then he did it with his wand and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. When he did it with incantation, a perfect needle was sitting there on his first try. I saw many students looking at him in wonder, some jealous too.

"Well done Mr. Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you." He smiled at me, and immediately turned to Mr. Longbottom and started explaining to him. He was a patient one, and his explanations were good. By the end of the glass, Mr. Longbottom was doing it correctly, just unable to put enough magic in the spell. I dismissed the class assigning them homework. As everyone was leaving, Mr. Longbottom waited patiently by his side as Mr. Potter came to me.

"Professor, I know you could have punished us, but you didn't. Thank you." And he left smiling, leaving behind a chocolate frog on my desk. When the room emptied, I slowly picked it up and opened it. It has been a long time since I ate one. As I bit into the sweetness, I thought about the boy-who-lived who just left. He was an honest, truthful, and happy boy and there was no trace of any arrogance for his title in him. I think the Potter parents were thinking well when they placed him with his aunt.

Good for him that Albus was unable to prevent that placement. I remember watching him agitated when all but one of his trackers on the child failed after three days. He could only tell that Harry Potter was safe, healthy and with his relatives. Nothing else, not even their location. My fears about his state of mind have come to rest. He is a charming good boy, I am proud of how he turned out.

 ** _Severus' pov_**

Ah! At last, I mentally rubbed my hands as I thought that my years of wait would finally be over. I wanted to know what he is; a miniature of James that his looks portrait or a compassion of Lily that his eyes convey.

Harry James Potter.

The incoming of various first years was the usual trouble. As I hid in plain sight under the disillusion charm, I watched the Gryffindors and Slytherins arrive and congregate into two groups. I especially watched my godson, Draco Malfoy and the heir of Longbottom, Neville Longbottom. The first because he is family and the second because he was the other one who had paid the price for my mistake. Draco was acting well like the pureblood his father wants him to portrait, though I could see the disinterest in life in his eyes. However much influence I had in his life, I'm afraid he would waste away unless he finds a purpose to go on. On the other hand, I know Augusta Longbottom, a very strict yet brave woman. It's not her influence that I see in the heir, and it was a disappointment that the boy was turned into such a coward after the sacrifice of his parents.

The third student was Harry Potter. Despite growing up in the muggle world, this boy seemed more attuned to the magical world than anyone else. I wonder how. Thus far, he had proved far more irritating than his father did before. Always smiling, always talking, charming everyone around him, and always telling the truth. It's like he does not need to hide from anything. That's good in one way, and utter arrogance in another. He was standing with Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas.

"Thank you for saving us back then, mate!" I can tell that this is one spoilt Weasley.

"I did not save anyone, I just told her the truth." Now this I had to learn later.

"And professor McGonagall would have given us punishment if not for the boy-who-lived."

Neville interjected, "Umm Ron, he actually asked for punishment, not to be excused. He just apologized. What more did he do?"

"But… but… Oh come on, that was splendid manipulation!"

"Ronald Weasley…" Potter said seriously, "I did no manipulation. I accepted my fault and apologized. Stop creating tales out of thin air."

The Weasley backed a step and raised his hands in acceptance. Now, this part was pure Lily, the righteousness and fire in eyes when scolding someone.

"Hey Neville" Potter nudged his friend, "Who is that?"

"That is the heir of Malfoys, Draco Malfoy. Why did he interest you?"

Leaning idly against the wall between Crabbe and Goyle, I could see Draco's attention perking up when he heard his name being mentioned.

"Oh, just that he is pretty."

Weasley and Draco both snorted at the same time. Weasley again opened his mouth without thinking, "Only on the outside, the inside is all cruel and twisted. He is the son of a death eater."

This time Potter snorted, "So? Do you know his that well to know what he is like? Anyway, I'll find out later. But you do agree that he is pretty, right? He looks like a doll to me."

"I never said that. Do you really want to talk to him? Why?"

"To get to know him. If he is really that bad, then I would withdraw anyway."

I could feel an argument starting, so canceled my charm and started walking to the classroom. Once everyone was seated, I looked around. Draco was sitting with Blaise Zabini and Weasley had slipped next to Potter, I could tell that it was unplanned as I saw Potter nod to Longbottom to sit somewhere else.

As I started my inspirational as well as threatening 'start of Potions' speech, I observed the students. Almost all of the Slytherins were listening attentively. Half the Gryffindors were too. Hermione Granger was scribbling whatever I was saying furiously. Come on, this is just a starting speech! Neville Longbottom looked nervous at my threats. Ronald Weasley was simply looking at me, but I could say that I did not have his full attention. This means at least one melted cauldron. Parvati Patil was looking down but listening. An easily scared person. How did she end up in Gryffindor? The rest were listening attentively.

Once done with introductions, I started questioning people to see how much they read the books. To my surprise, both Granger and Potter answered every question correctly, so did Zabini, Malfoy, Greengrass and Parkinson. Of course, those were the only Slytherins I asked. After berating to my content all those who did not answer, I told them to start brewing.

I walked around peering into everyone's cauldron and scolding the Gryffindors when they were not doing right. I enjoy this part of my job very much, if nothing else. I can take out all my stress on the students. Longbottom was shaking so much when I came near that he spoiled his potion just by that. Granger was muttering nonstop the instructions trying to follow them. But I could see that her handiwork was not as precise. She would be successful, but just so. She needs more practice. Thomas and Finnegan were stumbling along, they have not read the correct meaning of the terms in the books nor were they asking for help. The other Gryffindors were having the same issue.

Except Harry Potter. In fact, when I reached his and Weasley's table, I could hear him faintly humming to himself. The Weasley had assigned himself the task of preparing the ingredients, and Harry Potter was following the instructions seamlessly. Even when Weasley was handing him ingredients not well prepared, Potter would chop or dice them accurately first before putting them in the potion. I was amazed, but hell would come down before I showed it.

"Thought to take up the least responsible task Mr. Weasley and forgo doing the potion? Tell me, what stage is your potion in right now? When will it change color and into what?"

The boy looked baffled, as expected. I could see Ms. Granger raising her hand high in the air. I snapped at her, "Concentrate on your own potion Ms. Granger. And you Mr. Weasley, chopping as you wish is not the only thing you are to learn here. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But sir, I was going to…"

"Another ten points for making excuses, Mr. Weasley."

"Sir…" He started again.

"We need the ginger roots in another two minutes Mr. Weasley. Chop them fast please." Harry Potter interrupted him. When Weasley looked at him, he shook his head and motioned to the roots. Seeing as would get no more chance to deduct points, I went ahead to other cauldrons.

As the students were leaving, Mr. Potter lagged behind.

"The class is complete Mr. Potter. I suggest you leave so that the next class can come in."

"Yes sir, I just wanted to hand in something."

I just raised my eyebrow. He put a paper… a letter?... On my desk and said, "My mother wrote it to give it to you. Please read it and let me know if we can meet sometime. Thank you."

He walked to his next class as I was opening the letter.

Hey Sev,

How are you? Yeah! Yeah! I know I am dead due to my own stupidity. But at least a part of me still lives. Sev, you are not at fault for anything. You did not put the target on us. Stop blaming yourself, I know you still do… You accidentally heard a part of the prophecy and Voldemort forcibly read it from your mind at your weakest. You met with Dumbledore and us immediately and warned us. What more could you have done? A prophecy has a way of being fulfilled, doesn't it? It would have found another way.

Now, I have written letters to Harry till he is of age twenty. If we had lived till then, we were going to read it one for each birthday. But if you have received this letter, then we have arranged for them to be mailed to him on his birthdays. I have told him all about our friendship, your struggles, his father's pranks of you, and your genius… many things indeed. Even James has told him how much of a prat he was to you and has apologized for it, just like he did to you when we last met. So if you are still wearing a mask in front of him, I expect him to see right through it. Don't hold yourself back from life anymore Sev. Live it and please help my son if you can too.

Enjoy life Severus Tobias Snape, it is too short. And if you can, connect with my son and show him how to live through struggles. I have attached many memories of us and our friendship, just to remember good old days by.

Yours lovingly,

Lily

I was touched. It felt like my heart had opened up a little and it was letting a few emotions through. Lily cared for me and did not blame me. If only I could do so myself.

As I looked through the moving pictures and memories, I looked forward to see what kind of kid Harry Potter was turning into. So far, I have been impressed.

 ** _Draco pov_**

I had started my schooling at Hogwarts. I got sorted in Slytherin. I was doing very well in my classes. I was a leading figure in my house. My magic was strong and was giving good results. I was proving to be a success and achieved according to my father's standards.

Away from home, I expected to feel happy, relieved, or at least content. But his training has made home in me, and I was unable to show any emotions, or even feel them. It's just like in my dreams; if I would fail his expectations, my father would shoot me with a Crutiatus. I was scared of feeling anything.

My father expected me to show off my status and bully others into submission. He is of the fine opinion that unless you show that you are of higher status, people won't respect you. But for all the torture that my father had put on me since childhood, it was no fun to bully others. He also said that I was to be a topper in class. Malfoys never come second, he says. Pretty hypocritical of him, considering he was never a topper himself. Doesn't he understand that everybody had their own strengths? I was top in potions, but you cannot expect me to be top in everything. Not even Harry Potter was topper in everything.

And then, I came across Harry Potter. I could not avoid writing to father about his arrival, he would know anyway. I got an immediate reply that I had to befriend him and find out his strength and weakness. I tried... it backfired.

The first class we had together was Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was teaching us about Squinods, a species of squirrels which were magical. They were swift and friendly, but very protective of food and their kids. They had the magical ability to travel very fast, but other than that, they were normal. In this class, I approached Potter when we were asked to feed the squinods and take notes. He was with Weasley, I noted in disgust. Harry was tickling the creature and laughing along with it. His laugh was endearing, like he was happy just because, no reason necessary. I don't know how he does it. I wish I could be so.

"Good morning Potter. I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Before Potter could reply, the Weasley beside him snorted, and then waved his hand indifferently when Harry looked at him in annoyance.

"Hello. I am Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. Want to join us? This little bugger is the most active of all."

I nodded and sat beside him, careful to arrange my robes so they don't get dusty.

"Will you hold him while I draw him?" He asked Weasley. Weasley must have held him too tight, because the squinod bit his finger and scampered off onto Harry and into his robes.

"Bloody hell! That little devil of a …"

"Hahaha… You should have been gentle with him. Hey! Haha.. Now will you remove him from my robes? He is tickling me."

"I am not going to come near him, hear me." Weasley spat angrily.

Harry shrugged and looked at me pleadingly, "please Malfoy, will you. I can't reach my hand."

This was the most awkward situation. Here I was aiming for a polite conversation and the beginning of a long term friendship and Harry was asking me to remove a squinod out of his robes. Of all things that matter! I don't know how father will react when he knows of this exchange."

I sighed and nodded. "Where is he?"

"Just under my robe, between my shoulder blades. He is clinging to my shirt."

"Then why don't you just remove your cloak, you imbecile."

"I don't want to know where else he would escape to if I did that before. I will remove it now. The moment you see him, catch him, okay?"

I nodded and did just that. After that we finished our class. As I was about to leave, I heard Potter and Weasley talking about me,

"Harry, do you know who that is? He is a Malfoy, the son of a prominent pureblood and a death eater."

"So?"

"So?! You should not talk to him. God knows what he has planned for you. If he has come near you, it could only mean that his father has set him up so."

"Let's see. I am meeting him for the first time, Ron. I don't even know if we will become more than just classmates. But then again, you must agree to one thing."

"Oh I know, you must always be careful before being anyone's friends.

"I'll be careful, but I was not talking about that."

"You talk as if you want to make friends with him, a slimy snake."

"He is so pretty." Harry gushed. I felt heat creep up on my cheek for the first time at hearing that. That came out of nowhere and had an effect on Weasley too, who stumbled on his steps.

"What!?"

Harry just shrugged nonchalantly, "He is a pretty boy, if only someone can put a smile on that face, he would be beautiful. And he is incredibly smart and quick thinking. I can say that he is afraid of something or someone. And whatever façade he is showing, that is not the real Draco Malfoy."

"And how did you deduce all that in just one class?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Just observation."

Ron walked ahead shaking his head and mumbling, "You are mental" to Harry while I walked to the dungeons. All I could find out was that he studies well and is a funny guy. What made him deduce so much out of me? And should I really tell about him to father?

 ** _The next day…_**

It's Samhain's eve today, or Halloween as those muggleborns call it. They made it into just a celebration, but we know that this day is to pay our respects to the spirits and welcome the dark to take its stand for its half of the year. The ones who know this, mostly purebloods, would follow the ritual at midnight. This would be the first time I would do it with others away from my parents. Perhaps, I could wish for something other than respect and command of the society this time.

As the feast had just completed and the headmaster stood up to give his customary greeting when Filch, the caretaker of castle, burst through the doors shouting, "Troll in dungeons! Troll in dungeons! Aaahhhh!"

Just then there was a great boom making the ground shiver. The students screamed as a loud roar sounded. The headmaster had to use an amplified voice to bring control, "SILENCE! Now, I want all of you to follow your prefects to your common rooms. Teachers, come with me to deal with this."

I was one of the many who noticed Potter rushing to the Potions master immediately as he was leaving in another direction, followed by Longbottom.

"Severus!" He called and I was surprised at that familiarity.

"Leave me alone now Potter." But he paused in his step anyway.

"Shut up and listen! Do let your house walk into the hands of troll for all I care! Don't you remember or care that the Slytherin common room is in dungeons? Or that the troll might not stay in the said place for long and roam all around the castle. I don't know what the headmaster is thinking. But anyway, one of our classmates, Hermione Granger, was last seen in one of the washrooms in the dungeons and she is missing. Please help her."

Snape looked indecisive, just for an instant, but then nodded to Harry and said to the whole hall, "Everybody stay seated and do not walk out of the hall. I will seal the door so that the troll cannot come inside. If something does go wrong, move out of the professors' exit in the back, the troll cannot come through that. Prefects, take charge." And he went out of the hall, the doors clicking shut behind him. Harry then turned to Ron Weasley who was complaining to all around him, "It was not my fault she is such a cry baby. I tell her to shut up and get lost, but all she does is blah blah blah."

"RONALD WEASLEY! Please stay quiet. If you do not understand that your words feel as barbaric as they sound, then start thinking before you speak."

There was such command in his voice that Weasley could not speak back. He just nodded and everyone could see that he was nervous with that tone. I was impressed at the charge this mere first year was taking. He was talking to the head boy who nodded and spoke to us all.

"Students, please be seated. I know that Ms. Granger is missing amongst us. Please see amongst yourselves if anyone else is missing, please."

And the students did just that. I too counted all my year boys. Yes they were all there. But Pansy beside me was panicking.

"Daphne Greengrass is not here. She had left with Lisa Turpin just before the announcement saying she would be back in a minute. She isn't here yet. Is Ms. Turpin there?" she shouted to the Ravenclaws and they too panicked when they did not find her there.

"Oh no what are we going to do?"

Panic broke out amongst the students.

The head boy braved his heart, "Very well, is anyone else missing? Then I will go and inform the Professors."

Potter was shaking his head. He was one the few thinking what to do instead of panicking like the rest, "What if the troll finds you first?"

"I will have to brave it Potter."

"Isn't there any way to send a message from here itself? A charm or a portrait or something?"

"The patronus!" this was Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, "If someone can cast a corporeal patronus, then we can send the message through it. I cannot, not corporeal one. Can anyone do it?"

"I can." To my surprise, this was Denise Radians, a seventh year from my own house.

"Very good" the head boy said, "you need to send four patronus, can you do it?"

Radians just nodded, "I can try, but only consecutively."

"That would be more than enough, thank you. The first two should be to professor Snape and professor McGonagall. The next two to Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. Please try. If we don't succeed then we need to walk out of the hall to one of the portraits."

Radians stood in professors' dais beside the head boy and cast the first patronus, which was of that of a rabbit. It hopped away through the doors out of the hall. He must have understood when the message was delivered because he cast the patronus a second time. I could see the strain this was having on him. By the time he cast the third one, his knees gave out and he stumbled only to be caught by the head boy. Potter immediately rushed to him and gave him a big bar of chocolate out of his pocket. Only then Radians could cast the fourth patronus.

Our job done, we waited for the news. It was a half hour wait before the door opened and the Professors arrived. Professor McGonagall announced, "The threat has been taken care of. Now please form a line and leave to you common rooms with the prefects. Mr. Radians, that was a brilliant patronus and did save the life of Ms. Granger, 500 points to Slytherin for a fantastic spell in time of need. We are still searching for Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Turpin. They will be escorted after their health has been checked. Those who wish to perform the ritual for Samhain may collect here and register before you go into the grounds. Thank you."


	9. Making Friends

**_CHAPTER: Making friends_**

 ** _Susan's pov:_**

Being in Hufflepuff was great. I had a great friend in Hannah, a great head of house in professor Sprout and a great place to study altogether.

Being paired with Harry Potter in Herbology was another plus in my life here. He was an all-round great guy; smart, handsome, and caring. He was tall for his age, not overly so in an awkward way, but just enough that when you talk to him, you have to hold your head high to look into his eyes. His eyes green eyes were beautiful though, full of confidence and joy. Just being with him would raise anyone's confidence.

Christmas break was coming up soon, and this was our last class in Herbology. We had finished our task for the day, so I turned to him to talk.

"So are you going home for Christmas Harry?"

"Of course. You?"

"Well I could, but Aunty won't be there much this break anyway. I rather stay here. At least I won't be alone." I lowered my head, disappointed that I cannot enjoy my break like others. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head. He had bent down to my level and I could see his truthful bright eyes clearly.

"Susan, your parents had sacrificed themselves so that you could live happily. Don't let that purpose be lost. You are sad that you cannot spend time with people you like, right?"

I shrugged and looked aside, but heard him clearly, "Would you like to spend the break with me?"

My head snapped towards him, "Tell me you aren't joking!"

He smiled in a caring way, "I am not joking. Your aunt can spend time with us when she is free. That way, you won't be alone when she is at work, and yet be with her for the break. Simple!"

As I considered his solution, a smile crawled up my face. If I could indeed do so, this break would be great.

As soon as I returned to my dorm, I spared no time in writing a letter to my Aunty. Hannah noticed my excitement and questioned me about it.

"You are going to spend the break with Potter's family? Will his cousin be there too?"

"Maybe so, Why?"

"Can I come too? Just for visits now and then, but can I?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask him."

She turned determined, "Okay, I will."

As it turned out, Harry welcomed her, informing her that I will send her an owl as soon as a floo is installed in the house. She could barely hold in her excitement. In fact, neither could I when my aunt agreed.

So when the day finally arrived, I could not sleep the whole night. I got ready early, had an early breakfast and was ready by the time my roommates started waking up.

"Good morning Susan! Ready already?" Hannah asked in a teasing voice.

I looked at her seriously, "I am going to spend time with a family I never had Hannah. This is my first experience."

She looked abashed at her teasing, so I immediately broke into a giddy smile, "That said, I am going to spend my break with the handsome Harry Potter. Of course I am excited."

She mock glared at me before jumping along with me, "Okay I understand. Just, will you say hi to his cousin Dudley for me? Tell him I am excited to meet him when I come there."

I nodded and waited for her to get ready. When we finally went the main hall with our luggage, Harry was already standing by the doors, talking to his housemates. As soon as we reached him, he bade them farewell and came to us, handing us two big bars of chocolate. We smiled at his sweet tooth.

"Good morning ladies. Are you ready to go?"

We giggled as we followed him out to the carriages, then to the train. Though we sat in an empty carriage, we were soon joined by Neville Longbottom. He was a pleasant company. What was irritating was the barging in of Ronald Weasley as if he owned the place. Neville was just telling us about his experience in the greenhouse.

"… you should have seen the expressions on everyone's face. When it is attacked the plant releases a very foul scent and.."

Suddenly the door banged open and Ronald Weasley slumped into the seat beside me and Hannah. We both edged away from his rude self, but he didn't notice anyway.

"Man! Harry, you should have waited for me. I had to search for you in every damn compartment, even where that git Malfoy was."

Harry was patient with him, "I did wait for you, but it is your fault you did not turn up on time."

"Oh come on, it is not like the train left. That's the least you could do."

This provoked Harry, "The least I could do was to refuse to come with you. I waited, you did not come. Stop making a rude character out of yourself for your own mistake."

"Well.. whatever. So what do you think…"

And on he went as if nothing happened. Sometimes I wonder is he will ever mature. All the time I keep waiting for him to mess up beyond Harry's patience and him finally being put in place. Anyway, when the platform 9 and 3 quarters arrived, Hannah and Neville left with their guardians, while I led Harry to my aunt Amelia.

"Aunty, meet Harry Potter, my friend. Harry, this is my aunty, Amelia Bones. She is also the head of Defense in the Ministry."

"Charmed to meet you again, Miss Bones."

Aunty smiled at him, "Thank you for your invitation for the Christmas break Mister Potter. That was very generous."

"Oh you will have to praise Susan for that. If not for her gentle character and sweet friendship, it would have not happened."

I blushed as he praised me and my aunty laughed at me. We all walked out of the barrier. The Robins were waiting for us outside. As soon as Harry saw them, he ran to Duddley with his hands wide which the other boy reciprocated. The next moment, both boys were hugging each other and trying to overpower each other. Soon Harry was hugging his aunt and uncle too. My aunt had already met them last time at the station, so they all greeted each other. Then we got into a transport for muggles, a car. It was spacious and smooth, and I wondered how the muggles were able to make it move. Looking around the city, many other wondrous things came into view. I planned to learn about them as much as I can.

When the car stopped, it was outside a cute house with a mini forest like garden as its backyard. In the front was a beautiful garden full of flowers. The reason for the backyard was apparent as soon as we entered the house.

"Aaaahhh!" My aunt shouted when she saw a big black snake gliding in front of her. She fired a spell at it just as Mrs. Robin shouted 'NO!', but out of nowhere another spell blocked my aunt's. Well, not out of nowhere!

"I am sorry Miss Bones, I should have warned you." Then he turned to the snake, "Paladin! Nice to see you buddy!" He bent down to the snake who then twisted round his arm and he hugged the snake to himself.

"Indeed you should have warned me. You have a… snake as a pet?"

The snake hissed something and all the residents laughed at that. I was confused.

"Well not a pet per se, just another companion in the house."

The snake hissed something at him to which he replied, "Well you cannot be a guardian. My aunt is older than you even in terms of snake."

"You can understand him? You all can. How?" Aunty asked in scared confusion.

Mrs Robin must have understood our fear for she invited us to sit. As we had tea, we learned about Harry's abilities after promising to not reveal them. Apparently Harry is more powerful than he shows in class.

"Well I must say that this is a bit scary in the beginning, but I understand. You are more like Sirius and James than anything. Are you sure Paladin won't harm anyone by accident?"

"Miss Bones, if you wish, I could spell both of you to understand and respond to Paladin."

My eyes widened, "You can do that?"

He scratched his neck, "well not any snake. That is a god given gift. The most I can do is create a link of communication between you and Paladin with my skill as a base."

"Please do. Please!"

"But you will have to promise…"

"I promise not to reveal what I have learned here Harry. Trust me. Please, can I talk to Paladin?"

After a while I heard a soft hiss greet me :: Hello ::. It was wonderful.

Aunty Amelia soon left after promising to arrange a floo connection through private secret means that will not endanger their safety. I spent the break there learning about the muggle ways and enjoying them too. As soon as the floo was installed there, Hannah, and occasionally Neville, spent a couple of hours here every day. It was a pleasant stay.

One particular development was Sirius Black. He was brought up in a discussion with aunty.

"Miss Bones," Harry asked herm "you mentioned Sirius the day you came here. Do you mean Sirius Black?"

"Yes, he was a close friend of your parents when in school."

"Yeah, I know. My parents wrote to me about him. He was a brave yet funny fellow, and incredibly smart they say. But I do not know what happened to him after they died. Since no one mentions him, I presume he died after them too. Am I right?"

"Oh no! Oh, how do I put it? Sirius Black is not brought up in conversation because he was a traitor to your parents. He betrayed them to Voldemort."

"Oh my God! How?"

"He betrayed their location to him. That's how Voldemort knew where to find them. You see, your parents were under a special charm…"

"Yeah the Fidelius charm, I know. But you are wrong about one thing. He was not their secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. Only he was able to disclose the location. What happened to him anyway?"

"The aurors say that he was blasted off by Sirius along with thirteen muggles. All they found of him was a pinky finger."

"And did Sirius confirm this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Sirius confirm that he killed Peter? Wait he did have a trial right? Or is he on the run? And what do you mean that they found a finger? Where was his body? Do you want me to believe that they were corpses enough to count the number of muggles but only a finger of another person?"

Aunty now looked ashamed of the ministry, "Oh, I never thought of that. I put his case off my mind the moment I learned that he is guilty. But if he was not given a trial… Oh no!"

Harry was now properly angry. He sprang up from his sofa and spoke in a low deadly voice, "Do you mean to say Miss Bones, that my godfather was sent to the worst prison without even a trial? Is the ministry so incompetent?"

Aunty was looking as if she was child being scolded for a grave mistake, "I am sorry Harry, but I do not know. Sirius was very close to me and I kept far away from his case when everyone told me that he was a death eater."

"Do Not Make Excuses!" He said in the same low tone. I shivered. There was a hum of magic dangerously floating around him. Even I was feeling a bit sacred. "I don't care about reasons when they produced no result. I want him out and tried, as soon as possible. I am sure the truth is much different. You are the head now. Make it happen."

"Don't worry Harry, I will. Sirius is close to me too, but back then I was made to believe that he was tried and found guilty. Oh Sirius, how I have wronged you. Excuse me!"

And she left immediately to check the records and take necessary precautions. I've always been told by aunty how failing the magical ministry was, but here was a sad proof.

Christmas was spent with a big tree place in the living room with lots of presents under it. It was such a happy occasion that I silently cried that I was missing all this with my parents. Harry noticed and placed his hand around my shoulders, drawing me close and patting me. It was then I realized that he had lost his parents too, but did not let the spirit die with his relatives. I resolved there that I would pay more attention to my aunty. She was the only relative left to me now.

 ** _Draco's pov_**

The cold winter was full on after the Christmas break. Visit home was torturous again. My father was pissed that I had not managed to obtain any information about Potter and I was not the topper in school. What I don't understand is what he wants me to find out. I at least talked to him sometimes and observed him. What more?

These were the thoughts going through my head as I sat near the lake the early morning after I returned from the break. I wondered if my parents ever loved me, or was I just a means to the end. Amongst these morbid thoughts, I heard the sounds of pants nearby. To my surprise, it was Neville and Harry having their morning run. In the snow?

"I am telling you Harry, it is too cold out for me now. Maybe we should go to the pitch from tomorrow onwards. I cannot run with all this snow yet, sorry."

"It's okay Nev, I'll talk to the professor. Go back for today. I will finish and come back."

"Okay. Be safe. Bye"

As Neville went back, Harry started jogging again. I prayed that he would not notice me, but to no avail.

"Hey Draco! Good Morning. It is against rules to be out at this time you know."

"So what? You are going to complain now?"

"Well, I did promise professor McGonagall I would. Sorry. So what has your mind so clouded?" he sat beside me. I looked away, he was too observant.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey look here. I am not a gossip king and not a probing one too. I know everyone has secrets. But if you can share any, I promise it will make you feel better."

"What would make me feel better? Will it stop my father from hitting me? Or my mother for not caring he does? Go away Potter, you cannot do anything."

Instead, he slid next to me, like very much next to me, touching me from shoulder to hip, "You know, you may show your superiority and all that, but I feel that you are a gentle soul underneath. Just try once Draco. I may not be able to create their love for you, but I can give you my own if you will take it. Will you be my friend, Draco?"

I looked at him in his expressive eyes, trying to decipher any indication of cheating, humor or ridicule. All I found was pure intentions. I could not help when my eyes started tearing. I turned my head away.

"The irony of my life, isn't it? I get an offer of true friendship from a person on whom I have to spy to gain any favor from those that don't seem to care about me. Go away Potter, I don't need anybody. I am better left alone."

He did not go; instead put his arms around me and pulled me into a sideways hug. I don't know when but I suddenly found myself crying my heart out on his chest, while he kept rubbing my back. I told him everything, my goals, my fears and my fate as my parents seemed to have decided. It was past breakfast, I know, but once the dam broke, I could not control my tongue or my thoughts.

Finally after I have calmed down, he gave me a chocolate and spoke to me.

"So, will you be my friend Draco?"

"If I could, but it will only put you in danger."

"Let me worry about that. Tell them that you have befriended me. We'll decide what to tell them when something is asked of you. I will do my best to keep you away from them."

I looked up in surprise, "You are a kid too, you know. You cannot promise me such things."

"I can and I will. Stop these negative thoughts and let's go inside. I am hungry and I missed my chocolate."

Rolling my eyes, I got up and walked in with him. I know we are only 11 years old, but talking to him made me feel loads better than it had done anytime else.

 ** _Daphne's pov_**

Since the Christmas break, Draco seemed to have suddenly become friends with Harry Potter. I do not understand. He was my only friend here in the den of snakes, whom I trusted implicitly and who looked my back. Now, he does not seem to have time for me anymore when Potter is anywhere around. He did tell everyone in Slytherin that he is doing it on his father's orders, but I have known him since childhood. I know when he is lying and I know that he had seemed more relaxed since his new friendship. I do not condone that. Goodness knows when he smiled last before this. He always has this expressionless and guarded mask on him all the time. Now, I don't know. He is still the same and yet different.

My complain is that I lost my friend, and the only good company I have in this school. None of the other girls in my class hang out with me. Actually, I don't hang out with them because they like gossip more than facts and studies. So I took refuge in the library when Draco was not around. It was there I've seen the weird actions of one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The Ganger girl lives in the library, this I've seen before. But now the both of them seemed to have taken up some search or task here, for they search the whole library for something. What alarmed me was the discussion I heard today.

"… to Nicolas Flamel. What belongs to this person and why are they hiding it here?"

"I don't know Hermione. But I really think Snape is trying to steal it. Why else would he let the troll in?"

"Well, Dumbledore must have good reasons for placing something guarded by a three-headed dog.'

I heard enough and slowly backed away. I did not know what to do, whom to tell. The first person that came to mind was professor Snape, but I could not tell him I was eavesdropping; worse it will be if what I heard was meaningless anyway. So I did the next best thing, I went to Draco. He was sitting at his usual tree by the lake, studying I guess.

"hey Draco!" I said silently, suddenly feeling the gap grown between us.

He looked up and gave me a smile, the one that he gave just to me. This always reassured me that we were good friends.

"Hey Daphne! Come sit with us."

"Us?"

Harry Potter peeked from beside him, he was hidden by the tree till now. I gave him a tentative smile, and I was returned a bright one in return.

"Do you wish to speak to him? Should I leave?" He asked me.

"No it's okay I guess." I sat facing both of them.

"So how have you been?" Draco questioned me, "I am unable to find you nowadays."

"You have been looking for me?" I asked in surprise, "I thought that…" I quickly glanced at Potter to see his reaction. He was simply looking at us, nodded his head at me to continue my conversation and that he won't interfere.

"Of course I was. You are one of the few friends I have in the house. We haven't even discussed a potion as of late. That is our signature topic."

"I am sorry, I thought that since you have found a new friend, you won't have time for me." A silent sob broke through me, catching both their attention, "I thought that I wasn't needed anymore… sob… and I felt lonely… sob… but I could not ask…"

A warm gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Harry.

"Daphne! There is no limit for true friends. And they never need to decide who is more important, for everyone is necessary to complete the group. All good memories Draco had to share were with you. Never think that he left you or something. In fact, can I be your friend too?"

I nodded, touched at his caring and reassuring words. From that day onwards, we became an unorthodox group of friends, especially when Harry's other friends joined us too, just accepting us for who we are.

I did tell Harry about the discussion I overheard, but he assured me saying that Dumbledore was not such an idiot to lay a precious item without protections. The very fact that he announced it in front of everyone indicates that he was laying a trap; it would be best if we do not entangle ourselves. I agreed.

Soon our exams arrived and I was pleased to notice that our group did well. Well we should, for we had an excellent tutor. I am not saying that Harry was the best in all subjects, but once he understands a concept, no one could teach it better than him. He was simple yet thorough.

We all decided to meet near the lake that afternoon to celebrate. When I reached our tree with Draco, there was already an occupant there and it was none from our group. It was the cute Cedric Diggory, three years senior Hufflepuff. He looked up at us when we arrived.

"Oh excuse us! We did not notice you here." Draco said.

"It's okay" he said, "I'll leave if you wish to sit here."

"We were just planning to celebrate the end of exams." I shrugged, "You can join us if you wish. It is not anything private." I invited him. For some reason, Harry's smiling face came to my mind. I am pretty sure he would have invited him too.

"Do you even know me?" The senior was a bit perplexed, but did not seem to have any intention of leaving if not sent away. Draco must have realized the same thing too, for he huffed as he sat down by the tree.

"You are Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff, fourth year extraordinaire. Everyone knows you."

"Knows my face, you mean." He mumbled to himself, but we heard. Draco frowned at that, and it was one of his unfortunate frowns. You see, Draco frowns a lot at everything. Harry promised to tickle him everytime he sees him doing so, just to reduce that habbit. So whenever he got caught by Harry, we had named it as 'unfortunate frown'. Like this time. Harry appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Draco, tumbling him to ground as he mercilessly tickled him. Draco, the silent one, howled in laughter, beggings and wriggles. Finally Harry let him go.

"That was cruel Harry" Draco adjusted himself.

"Well, this is one of the lasts I would get for the first year. You are free to frown all through the summer."

Neville and Susan had joined us too as they sat in a circle. Cedric was looking at us in confusion. I decided to introduce him.

"Guys, this is Cedric Diggory. He will be joining us now. Cedric, we are the group I was talking about. This is Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Neville Longottom, Draco Malfoy and I am Daphne Greegrass. Nice to meet you."

The others greeted him too and he replied in kind. His first question was about the tickling just now. When we explained it to him, he could not believe his ears.

"Tell me I am not dreaming. Draco Malfoy laughing? Harry Potter tickling? All houses partying together?"

"You are not dreaming. We are all just private people. Except Harry of course." Neville replied calmly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Harry crossed his arms.

"It means, dear Harry" Susan started, "that your personality is too big to stay private."

"I don't even know if it is a praise or insult." He mumbled and we all laughed. "Anyway, Cedric? Why the sad face?"

Before he could reply, Neville clapped his hands, "Welcome to the group Cedric!"

"Huh" The poor boy was even more confused.

"Whenever Harry asked us the question of the same sort, the next moment we found ourselves as a part of his friends group without even realizing how. So I am pretty sure you will join us too."

"Don't mind them" Harry said with a smile, "I asked because if you not in mood for a party, we can schedule it another time. We won't mind."

Cedric just shook his head, "I won't bother you. I will leave if you prefer."

"Daphne invited you Cedric. That makes you a part of this group."

He snorted, "Yeah! At least one group seems to accept me."

"What does that mean?" Susan asked in confusion. I could feel a kinship with him. He seemed to be just like all of us, solitary by seclusion.

"I just came from my house. I had tutored all my classmates, helped them through their studies, and they did not even invite me to their plans. As long as the exams went, they praised me for my smartness and all that, but the moment exams are over, everyone had their own plans. When asked, they all say the same thing, that they thought I would celebrate with someone else. It's like a case of 'Liked by all and loved by none'."

His hands were curled up in his hair as he spoke, showing off his frustration. Harry slowly uncurled his fingers through his hair and smoothed his hair, "You are pretty, smart and a good person. You are the most talented senior we know of. Do you want to join our party?"

I could see what he was doing. He was praising him and accepting him in the group. And like Neville said, Harry asks and then includes one in the group.


	10. Saving Your Friend

**_CHAPTER: saving your friend_**

 ** _Cedric's pov_**

Today was a pretty eventful day. I woke early to revise with my classmates, I wrote my last exam well, I got ignored by all my housemates, and I was included into a party of juniors. The last part was the one of the happiest moments of my life. Being an only son, I was always praised and encouraged to do well by my parents, but I lacked the skill of mingling with others. Maybe it was due to lack of siblings, a small family, or even people stepping back because of I was better than them. I don't know. But watching and being included in jokes and laughter was eye-opener. I realized what I was missing till now.

It was near curfew when we finally walked back to the castle. We were just about to separate in the great hall when a clatter of suits fell down with a loud noise. We saw professor Quirrell running sending spells into the air while running. One of them seemed to have connected something, and we saw Ronald Weasley suddenly appear as he fell on the ground. Another hand appeared suspended in thin air and the professor cast some spell at the person it belonged to. Hermione Granger, the booksmart kid who was caught by the troll during Halloween, appeared out of some cloth.

"They STOLE my cloak!" Harry whispered to himself and immediately ushered us to move out of the castle immediately. Susan whimpered, and the stuttering professor's notice shifted to us. Only, he wasn't stuttering in fear anymore.

"Ahh, so you got some help too. Smart of you two. But really, as bright you all are for uncovering my identity, you don't seem to have an inch of common sense to keep yourself away." He said cruelly. He cast a spell at us, but luckily the teachers arrived in time and blocked it. Strangely, Headmaster Dumbledore was not with them. Professor noticed them and started dueling with all of them at once. Skillfully too, I might add, for no one was able to even get even a step closer to him, nor could they land a spell at him. I was busy staring at the fight when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Harry spoke urgently, "Cedric, we need to leave now. They'll take care of him. Come on."

All the other exits were blocked by the duelers, so we had to exit the castle. I noticed Weasley and Granger getting up and edging towards the duel slowly. I ran to them cautiously and spoke to them in whisper, "Where are you going? Come on, we need to leave."

Weasley shook his head, "No we need to save the stone. We are going to the third floor. The stone is there and we need to prevent it from Voldemort."

"What do you…?" Before I could finish my question, we all saw someone knock the turban off the professor's head. Instead of a bald head we expected, there was a face etched on it, looking straight at us. It spoke in a hissy voice, but everyone could hear it.

"This will not do, Quirrell. You failed your task. You better retreat now. We will find another way. Take a refuge and leave. We will need to sacrifice another life."

"Yes my lord." Quirrell replied and rushed towards us. Harry must have noticed that for a powerful force from him pushed us all away to an edge. He then stood in front of Quirrell/Voldemort and started to duel him. For being just a first year, he sent pretty powerful first year spells and was too quick on his feet to be caught in any incoming spells. Quirrell seemed to have built some shield behind him, because the professors seemed stuck there and unable to see anything beyond the shield, though we could see them. Before we can think of doing something to help Harry, the Granger girl took a broken piece of rock from the floor and hurled it towards Voldemort. I held her hand as she bent to take another.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"I am trying to help, unlike you. We can distract the professor from Harry."

I shook my head, "And then what? Use your head Granger. Harry is at least able to stand against him; we will not be able to if even the professors can't. And Harry will be hurt trying to save us. Think!"

I don't know if my message got across to her, but it certainly did not get to the red-haired boy's head. He too started throwing things at Voldemort, "Hermione is right, if we can distract him, Harry can take him down. He is the boy who lived, he is the one supposed to do it."

That was nonsense. But the damage was done. As Quirrell's spells were not reaching Harry, he seemed to have remembered our presence with the disturbance. He immediately cast a summoning spell at us, and it hit me. I screamed in fright as I zoomed through the air towards the dark lord attached to his servant, my hands and feet binding in ropes in the process. He immediately pointed his wand towards my suspended body and spoke with laughter,

"HAHA! Not bad Potter. You are quick on your feet. I'll see you again after I have gained my body. Let's see if you can jump out of the powerful dark Lord's spell. I'll take this pretty meat for myself in the meanwhile."

I saw him send a stunning spell towards our friends and the two first years, making them all stumble on the floor. He also sent some spell at Harry, who again jumped out of the way. Seeing his chance, Quirrell quickly ran past the castle doors along with me as a shield at his back. I saw Harry run after us.

Quirrell must have noticed him too for he laughed and ran towards the forbidden forest and hid among the trees. As soon as Harry entered, he sent another spell at him, which Harry blocked. Then he did what I was scared of.

"Stand still Potter, or your pretty boy here will die." He rasped out loud. Harry froze in his tracks. Quirrell laughed, "Ah, the same 'save your loved ones' thing again I see. This is the bane of all so-called heroes you know. Just hold one he loves, and you can make him do whatever, right? Let's see what you will do now."

He pointed his wand at me and sent a silent purple spell towards me. It cut my body in various places; and it hurt very much. I could see the enraged expression on Harry's face. Quirrell laughed and sent the unforgivable pain curse, the crutiatus curse at me. I prepared myself for the pain, but could not feel anything. Instead I fell on the ground. I opened my eyes to see a blue film in between me and Quirrell. I was summoned once again, this time gently, to Harry and he settled me on the ground. All this time, Quirrell was sending spell after spell at us, but it was being blocked by the film.

But this was not without any cost. For every powerful spell that the shield blocked, I could see Harry shivering in pain or shock. Soon, small tears appeared on his skin too and his nose started bleeding. He could not hold the shield any longer and dropped it.

"HAHA! The famous Harry Potter does seem to have some powers, but what use are they if they cannot hold." Saying this he cast curse after curse at Harry, making him scream in pain and twitch on the ground. He also cast some spells at me, but Harry, though still in pain, jumped in front of most of curses, taking them himself. After a while he fell down to his knees.

"Tired already, boy?"

It was a shock when Harry snickered, "Why are you so proud of yourself Voldy?"

"How dare you…"

"Oh shut up!" Harry staggered to his feet, "Why would you assume I would take all your torture silently? Of course, your ego and pride. That is the downfall of every villain, you know?"

My eyes widened in astonishment when a bright beam of light, power, emerged from Harry and hit an unsuspecting Quirrell right in the chest. He screamed in pain and when the spell stopped, he fell face first on the ground. I could see a cloud of smoke or something scream its way out of his body.

"Go to hell Voldy!" Harry spoke in a low voice and the smoke sped away from us. Harry swayed as he turned to me, blood gushing out of him everywhere. He gave me a gentle smile, "Are you okay?" I nodded in surprise. "Good!" He nodded and then promptly fainted and fell down.

I was pretty sure that this encounter was witnessed only by me. I was also confident that this should not be let out without Harry's permission. Who knows what power this boy holds, or what secrets he keeps? So I shielded my mind as my father taught me and slowly got off the ground. I was aching all over badly, but if Harry could stand in thousand times more pain and still fight, I should be at least able to take him back.

So I stumbled to my feet and levitated him before me. He looked so bloody all over and yet beautiful in his own right. If anything happened to him now, I don't think I would be able to live in peace. As I slowly came out of the forest, I found all Harry's friends, no wait…, our friends waiting for us, even though they were being scolded by the teachers. They immediately rushed to us.

"Well done Cedric. Let us take care of you both." Susan said in a gentle voice and I nodded. As soon as Harry was lifted off my spell, exhaustion caught up to me and I fainted.

When I woke up next, it was past midnight and I was in the hospital wing. I got up from my bed looked around for any company. I found Harry behind curtains in the bed next to me. He was sleeping bare-chested in his boxers, probably for healing cuts on his body. They all seemed to have healed anyway. I blushed as I saw his well built chest rise and fall in even breathing. For just being an 11 year old, it was like he had matured early. I blushed even more when an unprecedented thought flashed in my mind imagining how he would look like when he actually grows into an adult.

Footsteps behind me immediately snapped me out of my blush inducing thoughts. I turned around to find the Headmaster standing there. I greeted him and walked to my bed.

"Ah Mister Diggory, my boy, you seemed to have gone through some serious pain. How are you feeling?"

I immediately understood what was happening here. The headmaster would come at so late night only if he wants information for himself. And I was prepared to reveal nothing.

"I am all healed now Headmaster."

"Very well, just so you know, you both were injured badly and have missed the farewell feast today. I have awarded points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for your bravery and the attempts of two Gryffindors to save a precious item from being taken away."

I inwardly frowned at those two being awarded points for their fool headedness, but kept my mask still, "Thank you sir." I smiled at him.

"Well you have to take plenty of rest; else madam Pomfrey will not leave me in peace. I would just like to know what happened after you went out of the castle."

"I was levitated and taken with him headmaster. Harry followed me. He managed to free me from him and then professor cast some pretty dangerous spells at us before leaving, sir. By leaving, I mean some smoke left out of him. Is he still alive sir?"

"Who? Your professor? I regret to say that he signed his death warrant the moment he let the dark lord into his body. Are you leaving out anything, my boy?"

When he asked the last part, he tried to probe my mind for my memories. I strengthened my shield and spoke back in a firm voice, "Sir, I told you the truth. Please refrain from reading my memories. They are mine, they are private."

"My boy, privacy is a matter of circumstance. If you would just let me look into your memory, I could maybe deduce something that you may not find necessary to notice."

Harry's strong voice spoke behind me, "If he wished not to share his memories, you will leave him alone, Headmaster. This is not so dire a situation. If you were so concerned, you would not have put the philosopher's stone in the castle, nor have left the castle when you were in need."

"Ah Harry, good to see you again. You seem to have recovered just in time. And it is good to hear that your sharp skills are not just limited to books but to research too. I would like to know…"

"Stop it Headmaster!" Harry spoke in a strong voice, "you missed the fight, your loss. If you could not have guessed when Voldemort would attack, then your skills need improvement. You do not get to sit back and look through other's memories and act as a great leader moving his pawns. Leave, please."

"My boy…"

"I said leave, sir. NOW!"

"I see that we are still not I agreement with each other. Very well, happy holidays my boys. I will see you next year."

I watched all this in wonder. Harry Potter was indeed of strong character, and stuck to his principals bravely. I admired that. As soon as the old man left, his demeanor changed as he turned and smiled at me.

"Okay now, Cedric?"

"Yeah, but could you do me one favor?" I blushed. Harry nodded in confusion.

"Please put on a robe on your beautiful body, or I'll turn gay."

He let out a loud laugh as he disappeared behind the curtains, and my cheeks colored in blush once more.


	11. First Summer Vacation

**_CHAPTER : FIRST SUMMER VACATION_**

 **Hi girls and guys, I have finally completed writing the second year for this story, so you may expect constant updates till the second year is complete. Please review and enjoy!**

 **psss... since I have no betas, please do point out if I have any mistakes in the chapters.**

 ** _Petunia's pov_**

The first summer vacation of my two kids had finally arrived. Harry came home first and Duddley four days later. I had missed both of them throughout the year. I would look out of the window to see them play, or looking to the stairs to see if they would come down to eat; and then realize they were in hostels this year. Richard must have had either a headache or a good laugh seeing me fetter over the how we would spend the time with the boys during the vacation.

And then a month before their vacation, I got a letter from Dudley saying that he had been selected for the national juniors team for football. Their team had won the preliminaries and had to go to Romania for two weeks for their matches. We immediately changed our plans to include Romania in it for those two weeks. When I sent that news to Harry, he sent me a whooping howler screaming in joy and celebrating. He had told that howlers were used to send reprimands or orders, but I guess it could be used this way too. What interested me were the several voices behind me, of his friends. I was glad to know he made some true ones there.

Since the day my boys have been back, there has been complete ruckus around the house; and I have enjoyed every minute of it. What was endearing to watch was Richard participating in it along with the boys. I always feel proud of leaving Vernon when I watch the three of them. Now we are on the plane to Romania, for the matches. If Dudley's team keeps winning, there would be five matches including the finals. I was seated with Richard, Dudley with his team, and Harry was okay sitting with a red-headed boy. What concerned me was the questioning looks that boy kept giving Harry, but Harry was asleep as soon as the plane took off, so he was not bothered.

The matches went well, with all the cheering and groaning all around. Harry once again got into his cheering bad boy get up, with his bandanna, torn jeans and half tucked shirt. I find this get up always funny on him. He says he wears it just to make me laugh. We three cheered for Dudley's team at every chance we got. The visit was even more fascinating, watching a different culture and their creations. Food was so good that each of three boys separately bought me a recipe book for their dishes. Boys and their stomachs! Of course, Dudley's team was the best and they won the tournament. There was still two days of our visit left and Dudley was free now. We had visited the surroundings and were deciding on what to do next when Harry made the most scary proposal.

"Aunt, Uncle, let us go to the dragon's reserve in Romania."

"WHAT reserve?" I dropped the clothes in my hand in surprise.

"Dragons! Arrr" he growled at me.

"They actually exist?" Richard was wide eyed.

"Yes" Harry nodded, amused at our expressions.

"And they even have a reserve?"

"Yes sir"

"And we can go and come out of it alive?"

"That is questionable." He answered offhandedly. Richard gulped and Dudley jumped up in delight.

"Let's go papa, please. I won the match, I don't know when we will come here again, let's go and see dragons. Please!" He started pleading. And of course, we parents cannot hold against a magical nephew and sporty son, both putting on their puppy dog eyes. Damn those eyes!

So the day before we were to leave, Harry had somehow got us the permission through Amelia Bones for the visit. I guess it is beneficial sometimes to have a high ranked official as a friend. We received an owl the night before carrying a portkey to the reserve. It took us to the base of a huge mountain, where a young witch was waiting for us. She looked dressed for combat, with her high boots, tough jacket and pants, and hair tied in a tight bun. She must have noticed my observation, for she smiled at us.

"Welcome to Romania Dragon Reserve. I guess you are ones booked as Robin and family?"

We nodded as Richard stepped forward, "Nice to meet you. I am Richard Robin, this is my wife Petunia, my son Dudley and my nephew Harry."

"Nice to meet you too. I am Feila. Now just as a formality, but you need to hand in your wands for inspection."

"Sure" Harry said and took out his wand. She performed some spell on it and handed it back to him. Then she looked at us expectantly. I realised she was waiting for our wands, "Um we don't have one. We three are muggles."

She snorted, "Yeah nice one, I've never heard that one before."

"They are telling the truth." Harry spoke, "I am Harry Potter, and I am staying with my muggle family. I got the permission for us to visit from Defence Head of Britain, Madam Amelia Bones. You may confirm it if you want, but I request secrecy about my identity."

Wide-eyed, she performed a spell at all of us and squealed in delight before controlling herself, "Oh my, I am sorry I did not believe you, but I never imagined either Harry Potter or any muggles coming to visit us. Please come in. No one will bother you about your identity, Mr. Potter. I promise. It is even possible that we would be more interested in your family."

We walked inside the reserve. In the beginning, there were many small cottages and houses everywhere, but as we walked deeper they became sparse. Soon there was wildness all around, no hint of any human residents.

"The dragons have built their nests from here onward. The first one we will visit is the gentlest of them all. Her kind is called Chinese Fireballs, we call her Selvina. There she is with her eggs."

It was a big dragon, just as shown in movies, with big jaws full of deadly teeth, spiky scales all over her body and long tail with a sharp spike at its end. She was magnificent and dangerous, that much was obvious. As soon as we walked near her, she looked at us sharply and growled. We stopped in our tracks. Feila stepped forward confidently ignoring that growl. The dragon lift her head and without any warning, let out a stream of fire at her. She confidently waved her wand and created a shield with it, against which the fire did not come ahead. The dragon then just huffed and turned her head away and crouched over her eggs.

"You call THAT gentlest?" Richard asked in a daze.

Feila smiled at us, "Of course, that was a fire of lowest intensity and just a warning. Never believe easily when someone says that they were able to fend off a dragon at its fiercest. A dragon could burn you into ashes in seconds. Even the weakest is stronger than an army of us. We have dragons here of their own will. They themselves decided that they want to remain hidden. It nothing to do with us."

A loud roar sounded in distance and Feila's eyes widened, "Oh no, looks like we are having trouble with one of our dragons. Please come with me. I will take you to one of our houses. I will have to go and assist."

She rushed us to one of the houses on the edge and went away running towards the roaring dragon. We four waited by the door outside, watching and ready to go inside should there be trouble. There was fire raised high in the sky among the trees twice and lot of roaring and screaming all the time. All of a sudden, a majestic blue dragon rose in the sky. Many coloured spells were being thrown at her, but her skin seemed to have the ability to deflect spells. She flew high in the sky, circling like a vulture and roaring in rage at something. Suddenly Harry gasped beside me, "Her egg!" At the same instant, the dragon looked down and flew swiftly towards us.

We were frozen in spot out, unable to move away. The dragon landed in front of us and gave out a loud roar. I feared this would be our end. She opened her mouth and I waited for the fire to come, but none came. Instead, the dragon let out a low growl which sounded… sad? To my surprise, Harry stepped towards her and my heart almost died of an attack when he placed his palm on her nose.

"I know. I am sorry. I will try my best. Please, don't be sad. Your kid will be majestic, I promise." He spoke to her. Just then, a lot of reserve rangers came running out of the forest. The guy I saw on the plane was there too. All of them stopped abruptly, with their mouths wide open. I guess this was another awing instance of Harry doing something unexpected.

Feila stepped forward warily, "Harry? Are you okay? Please step back carefully."

"It's okay Feila." Harry said softly, still petting the dragon, "She won't harm me or any of you. She is not angry at us. She is angry that one of her eggs has been stolen."

"WHAT!" rang out of almost everyone's mouth there. The red haired boy stepped forward, "How do you know that?"

Harry shrugged, "She told me."

"And how can you talk to the dragons?"

Harry's eyes widened in realization, "It must be the unicorns." He muttered and I understood. This was the gift they gave Harry, to be able to talk to any creature if he wishes to. Well he could already talk to snakes; this wasn't as surprising as it should have been.

"I don't understand." The guy was confused.

Harry turned to him, "Look, I would prefer not explain how. But please find her egg. It was there with her today morning. She woke up from her nap now and found it missing."

That was enough to snap them into action. I did not understand the various talks or spells cast, nor did we stay for long outside. The dragon left soon afterwards to her nest and we were given refreshments and asked to wait. It was at least another two hours when we heard a happy roar of the dragon and the red-haired boy stepped into the cottage.

"Did you find the egg?"

He nodded, "Yes, all thanks to you. Any later and he would have crossed the perimeters and would have been able to escape. Let me introduce myself. I am Charlie Weasley. Are you Harry Potter by any chance?"

Harry snickered, "Red haired guy, of course I should have guessed. Are you the Ron's brother, and prefect and quidditch captain at Hogwarts?"

Charlie smiled at me, "That would be me. Nice to know my reputation precedes me."

Dudley spoke his thoughts, "Ron? By Ron, do you mean the same Ronald you wrote to me about? The rude and idiot? Oh sorry!" He blushed when he realised that he was insulting someone's family directly in front of them.

Charlie laughed, "Don't worry, and yes the same Ronald. I guess you two do not have good history at the school?"

"Not the best, but we don't run in same circles anyway, so I don't know him that well either." Harry replied.

"That's okay. So other than the exciting part, how was your visit today?"

We fell into an easy discussion, mostly us asking questions and him answering through his experiences. Others rangers visited us from time to time during their breaks. As Feila predicted, they had lot of questions about us too. Charlie stayed with us through our remaining visit. Though I did notice that he kept giving entirely different type of looks towards Harry. The 'I am attracted' kind which I don't think Harry knows about yet. Well I guess I won't be opposed if Harry goes out with him. He is good mannered, and a handsome one too.

 ** _Charlie's pov_**

Harry Potter was a beautiful green eyed devil. That is the thought that had been occurring every middle of the night in my mind; always when I woke up mid-sleep with a hard on, ever since that day of his visit. I don't think I've ever been attracted to anyone. Period. I thought my love was dragons and my love for them will never be conquered. And now? Not a free moment passes without thinking about him. He is a kid, he is out of your reach, he won't be interested in you; I keep telling myself. But every night without fail, he appears in my dream, sometimes with a dragon, sometimes not.

It has been a week since I came home for a vacation. I wanted to spend time with my family, and Bill had luckily decided to take a vacation now too. So the whole family was here. Ginny was starting school this year. I was happy for her, though her mention of Harry with a dreamy smile always grated on my patience. He was a charming intelligent boy, sure, but he certainly was not a figurehead she pictured him as. And Ron was another matter altogether. I don't know whether he likes Harry or not, but I can surely tell that he is insanely jealous of him. He was constantly repeating his version of how Harry had scolded him and Hermione just for borrowing one of his cloak. I for one knew that it was a family heirloom of Potters and that it was a invisibility cloak. Harry had told me that Ron had taken it from him without asking; literally stealing it without any remorse.

Yes! Harry and I, to my excitement, had kept up communication between us, and I had kept that as a secret even from my family. This was why I did not call out on Ron during any of his rants. My heart would always skip a beat whenever I saw his familiar snowy owl, Hedwig. She was an instant success with the dragons too, they adored her for some reason. Thank goodness I did not receive any owl when I am in The Burrow. I don't want to know the reactions of my family.

 _Tap tap tap_

Well at least till now. There she was at my window! Checking to see if I woke up Bill, he was my room-mate for this vacation, I rushed to the window and let her in. She settled gracefully on my bed and accepted drink and fruits from me. I then opened the letter.

 _Hey Charlie,_

 _How are you? You said that you might be coming to visit home sometime around now, and I was wondering if you had. Just to let you know, I am visiting Diagon Alley tomorrow with my family. If you are here, would you like to meet up? I would be delighted to introduce you to my friends. They are coming tomorrow too. If you are not here, then that's okay too. Just tell me when you are coming and I will try to meet you if it is before school. Oh another thing, my friends are all coming to my home after shopping. Either tomorrow or whenever, see if you can come too. I want you to meet my special house guest._

 _Yours lovingly_

 _Harry_

I was happy. I was ecstatic to be able to meet him actually. And what luck it was that my family was going shopping tomorrow too. I would not need any excuse to go there, just to go to his house. I replied in affirmative and sent Hedwig back after cuddling her a bit.

The next day, I must have looked a bit more energetic than usual, because nothing escapes the notice of the twins. We were eating our early breakfast when they started on me.

"So tell me dear Charlie…"

"Why do you look so perky today?"

I shrugged, though I could not hold my smile from appearing.

"Ah, there it is, that coy smile …"

"that you are trying so valiantly to hide. It states that…"

"there is someone behind it…"

"sending him owls late at night." Both of them finished together. Bill, who was taking a gulp of water, started coughing as the water went down the wrong way. All of the Weasleys laughed at me as I turned beet red all of a sudden.

"No there is nothing like that. He is a good friend of mine. How do you know about the owl anyway?"

"Well brother dear…"

"just as you are fascinated with fascinating dragons…"

"and your fascinating friend…"

"whom we would fascinatingly like to meet someday, of course…"

"we are fascinated with our fascinating projects…"

"keeps us up and fascinated all night." Both of them sighed at the same time. Of all the brothers, they liked me the best, lucky for me, so they did not pester me much. But mom caught on to one snippet of the conversation, one which I hoped she would not.

" 'He' Charlie? Is your friend a male?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Nothing, but why would you have… male… friends?"

"Mom, come on, I am guy, he is a guy. Who else should I be friends with? You are thinking too much. Let's go the Alley, or we'll be caught up in the rush."

That made them all speed up and soon we were in the shopping district. It was still early, so not many people were there, but it would not remain so for long. We distributed into different groups, me with the twins.

We went to different shops as per their needs and I subtly kept a look out for Harry. Not too subtle I guess, as the twins dragged me to the ice cream shop after their shopping was over.

"So Charlie, we are being serious for once."

"Who is he? Or is it a she you are hiding as a he?"

"or is it a he and you don't want us to know that he is a he?"

"Or is it.."

"Boys, shut up! He came to visit the reserve with his family this summer and we have become friends. That's all."

"So why did you not tell us?"

"Obviously, because I did not want to make a big issue out of it. Or get teased mercilessly."

"But Charlie, you are friends with David, Sebastian, Moran, Finod, and many more…"

"Why is this one different?"

"I am sure I am just a friend for him, and moreover I know he won't like me that way."

"Oh, but you like him in that way…"

"we mean the hard way…"

"like you are hard for him way…"

"Shut up!" I blushed unceremoniously. This was embarrassing. "What do you know about ways anyway, you are just third years."

"Oh but we do know…"

"third year is a long way from first year…"

"we have grown, I mean reallyyyyy grown…"

"we see things, I mean seeee things…"

"and we are in this beautiful phase called adolescence. It is fascinating."

"Doesn't matter anyway." I retreated, "He is just a boy."

"Ooooh cradle snatcher!" both of them cooed. I hit them on their heads.

"Shut up. You won't raise any issue for him being a boy right. I mean, it won't last anyway and I don't want to be teased for something I will not get."

"No, no issues. We will be saints in this matter…"

"And who says we don't notice boys too."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh do you?"

"You would never know." They said together.

"My friend said he might meet me here today. Tell me about one guy you notice in the meanwhile."

"Actually Charlie, we used to notice many girl things…"

"but lately we have been tuned to one boy thing."

"He's got the most beautiful green eyes…"

"the most charming smile…"

"the most caring heart…"

"the most sharp wit…"

"the most captivating body…"

"the most down to earth personality…"

"Okay okay I get it, Stop it. Who is this guy?" I asked them while taking a drink.

"Harry Potter!" They both sighed dreamily. I choked on my juice when I heard his name and started coughing.

"Something wrong with the drink?" Fred asked George and both of them took a big gulp to test it. Harry's voice sounded just right then from behind them.

"Hey Charlie! Hey Fred and George!"

Both of my twins brothers started choking too at the same time. Harry patted them both on their backs to let them catch their breaths. Once done, he settled down with us.

"Hi! Anything wrong with the drinks?"

"NO" we all shouted at the same time, making him jump in his seat. My mind was reeling. My brothers liked the same boy I liked. What a mess!

"Where is your family?" I asked to dissipate the silence.

"Oh, my aunt and uncle have gone to collect the robes. Dudley is with Hannah waiting for Susan."

"And who are your other friends?"

"We have this cool group. There is Draco and Daphne from Slytherin, Neville and me from Gryffindor, and Susan, Hannah and Cedric from Hufflepuff. They all agreed to come to visit me today. What about you? Are you coming with me? Hey Fred, George, I am inviting you too you know. Why are you looking so sad all of a sudden?"

Before I could reply, Fred and George both held one arm of Harry each and begged him, "Please, please, please, can we join your group too? For all the pranks we play, Lee Jordan is the only one who puts up with us slightly. The rest of our classmates are either jealous or scared or irritated of us."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, why not. But we are a group, no one humiliating the other or cheating on any of us. That's all we ask of each other."

"Sure Harry!" they both nodded solemnly.

Just then his cousin arrived along with two girls.

"Hey Susan, Hannah, Dudley, meet our new friends, the Weasleys. This is Charlie, Fred and George." He introduced us pointing to each one of us. Fred and George looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, I am Fred and he is George."

Harry shrugged as he got up, "If you want to be. But I am sure I introduced right. Hey Dudley, let us go get our orders."

Both the cousins left and we joined two tables to make space for everyone. Just as we finished, Harry and Dudley arrived with two big pitchers of juice, followed by his family and other friends. He had shown me photos of all his friends already, taken on a muggle camera at the muggle platform, so I recognised all of them easily.

Once again the introductions were made and it was confirmed that everyone had permission to go visiting till evening. Everyone but us, that is. Fred and George spotted Mom going into the bookstore with Ginny, so they rushed to her. I don't know what they said, but came back with smiles on their faces.

Harry stood up once our snacks were finished, "Okay then. Shopping completed?" We all nodded.

"Permissions granted?"

Affirmed again.

"Cool! So aunt, we will go by the mini bus we booked, go to the play station, eat out at pizza palace and will be home by 3 in the afternoon. Will that be okay?"

His aunt nodded, "Okay. Be safe, keep together and no funny business anywhere. Be back on time and have fun."

She kissed both the boys on their cheeks and went with all the shopping luggage. We fell in easy chatter amongst us, age and differences being no barrier. It was like once you are a part of the group, you are family.

We went out of the leaky cauldron to a small bus parked a street away. Unlike the wizard bus, the ride on this was quite comfortable and we were at the destination in no time.

The Play Station as the place was called was a muggle play zone with all kinds of fun games, from electronic to physical. We went for the skating ring, the ball pit, the paint-gun shooting, the jumping ring and many other games, sometimes with and sometimes against each other. This was absolute fun. The twins did not even feel like pranking anyone, they were having fun as it is. After that massive workout, we went to Pizza Palace, and I was introduced to Pizza along with everyone from wizarding background. It was delicious and by the end, my stomach was in danger of bursting.

The bus dropped us home on time. Fred and George were the unfortunate ones to enter the house right after the cousins.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" they both shouted in fright, making us all stop in our tracks. A giggle started amongst us from Hannah. Susan and Neville soon joined her and they pushed the rest inside while still giggling.

"Paladin! How are you?" Susan said to someone. That someone turned out to be a snake, a black King Cobra. He hissed in return and crawled up Susan's arms, where Hannah started petting it too. Neville shook his head, "Guys this snake is Paladin, one who lives in this house. He is one of the reasons Harry was so adamant for you all to come. He does not like keeping unnecessary secrets from his friends. He is a parselmouth."

The next few minutes were spent giving a history regarding Paladin and then the next few were spent sharing the ability to talk to that snake. After that the big group dispersed in the room. Some playing a muggle board game, some watching television, some just talking and even Cedric was sitting with me talking about taking a profession in quidditch. Harry's family had a doctor's appointment in the evening, so they bid us farewell before going. Harry left no one feeling alone. He switched from person to person, and yet never made anyone feel isolated. It was like he was a glue to the group, keeping us all together.

It was nearing our time to depart, so I went and sat by Harry who was talking to Draco and Daphne. I never expected a slytherin to be in our group, but these two were not what I expected. They were cool. Right now, a serious discussion was going on.

"So Draco, how was your summer?" Harry asked in a caring tone.

Draco shrugged, "It happens. I did as we discussed, telling him all yet nothing about you. So far, father has not been a bother, he is out of the house too much anyway. But I don't know how to deal with mother."

"Why?"

Draco did not want to say, but Daphne spoke up, "She is arranging a marriage contract between him and Pansy Parkinson."

"You don't like her?"

Draco frowned, "Like her? She is a nightmare waiting to happen."

Daphne joined in her own assessment, "She is irritating and mean to those she does not like. And the gossip; Her gossip is fantasy created out of facts, you will never survive if she sets you as her target."

Harry shrugged casually, "Let it not bother you. Marriage contracts don't happen without participants' approval."

Draco frowned again, "How do you know that?"

"Draco, Marriage is an agreement of intertwining your lives and magic. All the marriage contracts you hear of, they are made seeking the participants approval, be it by force or persuasion. You are not in trouble. And that is the reason why your mother is talking so much about her, so that you get convinced to marry her."

"Then what are family betrothal contracts, which are made even before kids are born?"

"They too need the participants acceptance. But if not given, then you would lose your family magic. Not you magic, but the traits that have been passed down through your family. Don't let that trouble you. Just don't accept the contract, even unwillingly, and you'll be fine."

Draco nodded and harry smiled naughtily, "Now that said…"

He gave no warning as he pounced on Draco, tickling him. The silent Draco remained silent no more, crying in laughter again. Everyone's attention had snapped to these tickling pair, and everybody was either laughing or smiling. Finally harry let him go.

"So guys and gals", he said and unknowingly put everyone to attention, "I just wanted to say one thing. We are a big group now. I want there to be no dislikes between any of us, because that will lead to disruptions and problems. I shared this secret for the very same reason. I want to have each one of you in my life. To do that, we need to stay united. If we do have any complain with another person, let us not just let it go or make it public. I want us to discuss things amidst us. I am saying this because I have a feeling that this year is going to be tough."

Neville stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulders, "Don't worry Harry. Friendship is the only thing that connects us. We will stay together, don't worry."

He smiled that beautiful smile and we all went home by the floo one by one, each giving him a parting hug. Today was a day well spent.


	12. Second Year: Hssssssss

**_In case you have missed, I have extended the previous chapter._**

 ** _CHAPTER :: The Second Year, Hsssssss_**

 ** _Fred's pov_**

Ever since we have been integrated in our group of friends, our life has become more fun. There are letters for us all the time. There are plans to meet someone every now and then. There are friends asking our opinion for something. There is someone always present who would listen to our rants, or simply talk with us. Earlier, as much as we wanted them not to, people only looked at us as Weasley extras; as another brother, nothing more. Initially people did come to us, expecting us to act like one of our elder brothers. But they failed to grasp that we were people of our own kind, that we had different interests than others. George and I did try to be like them, tried to earn better marks, tried to do well in quidditch, tried to be the leading sort, but there was no satisfaction in that. We did things for the fun of it, not to impress someone or to feel proud of our achievements.

So the second year onwards, we dropped all the pretences to just be ourselves. We know we are good at potions, why do we need to show it just by following a book. We experiment. We know we are good at transfiguration, why show it by turning a block into feather? We turned someone's book into one. And so forth. We learn, we experiment and we implement. This did not sit well with the population. They laugh at our jokes, but keep away from us. It was indeed frustrating. I don't know what we would have done this year for lack of anything to do.

And now that we have someone who laughs with us, who plays with us, and who talks with us. Maybe this was the reason why our pranks reduced, because we had better things to do that bother someone who don't bother with us. All thanks to Harry. Sigh! I guess I need to ask Charlie how he controls himself around him. He is very tempting to not want to pinch his ass or hug him tight.

And I am pretty sure that George feels the same way. We have been together since birth, mere interest in another wasn't going to separate us. I guess I don't have any objections in sharing Harry with him, or even sharing harry at all, as long as I get my turn. Uh! My thoughts are turning crazy now. No what I should concentrate on was Ginny. Just as I was thinking about her, George turned to me on his bed.

"You are thinking about Ginny too, right?"

"Yes, ever since we returned from Diagon Alley, she has been acting weird."

"It is not like our sister to be a silent person..."

"or an introvert..."

"or a person who shies away."

"It feels like she is..."

"hiding something."

"We need to keep a watch on her."

"Ronald is too busy with himself to do that."

"She is not telling us something..."

"we need to find out what."

"Glad to know you are on the same page, George."

"Like always Fred."

After a moment, I could not help but ask, "George, you were thinking about Harry before Ginny, right?"

"Hmm. And his delicious ass."

We stayed silent for a moment before both started laughing like crazy.

 ** _Daphne's pov_**

Back to school today, I was just about to go to bed when Astoria, my sister, barged through my door and clung to my bed post, her breath coming in huffs. She spoke in haste, "I saw him sister. I finally saw him."

"Saw whom Astoria?"

"Harry Potter!"

"He studies in this school sister, of course you would see him."

"No, not like that. I was coming back from the library just now when I saw him walking quickly, as if someone was calling him or something."

"That is weird, Harry usually doesn't act like that."

"I don't know that, but yeah… he was following something, I am sure. He had his head close to the wall as if listening to something."

"We can ask him tomorrow. You should go to bed now. Tomorrow is your first day."

"Okay. Goodnight sister."

"Goodnight Astoria. Sleep well."

The last thoughts before I went to sleep were about the actions of Harry. Why was he doing so?

The classes started and they were better, except the Lockhart's class. He was an utter idiot and imbecile and… uhh, I can't even find words to describe him. I had taken Runes and Arithmancy as my specializations. We as a group had made a collective effort when deciding what subjects to take. Cedric was especially helpful in this case, and so was Charlie during the holidays. Though we cannot meet often, he was one guy who kept up with everyone through letters.

So we were all busy the whole week. On the weekend the twins called for a meeting under our tree. I do hope we can find a better place for the colder days. Meeting Draco in the main hall, we walked to our tree.

A girl was already sitting there. She looked a bit strange in her radish shaped earrings and weird tube like chain as her necklace.

"Excuse me, are you going to sit here now? Our friends have decided to meet here. We could relocate if you wish to sit here." I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled at me.

"But why would you or I leave? I am here to join your group."

"Excuse me?"

"Your group of friends, I am here to join myself."

"Aren't you a first year?"

"Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, nice to meet you."

"How do you already know about our group?" We sat by her. I did notice that Draco was unusually silent.

"You are very popular. But I should warn you that your integrity will be tested soon. I bet you will come out with flying colours."

"I do not understand."

"You will soon."

The others joined us soon. As soon as Harry sat, Luna immediately turned to him, "Harry Potter, I am Luna Lovegood. I will be your sister if you will take me. I do not see you in the other way."

Harry was puzzled as he took her hand. Cedric and the twins coughed together and then looked at each other with wide eyes. I did not understand that communication either. Anyway Harry's words were more interesting. They were sort of the invitation cards from Harry, though he still denies it.

"Of course Luna. You are welcome here. But what happened to you this week? Why do you look so tired?"

I looked into the smiling faces of the people in our group. Looks like we were all thinking the same thing.

Luna smiled, "Hogwarts seems to like my things better than me. They keep turning up in odd places and well used."

But we all grew serious. This was clearly abuse. Cedric, who had been elected as a prefect this year, even more so.

"Why did you tell no one about this?" He asked her.

"I do not know which stones of Hogwarts I can trust. What if the ones under my bed take my books because I told the fireplace? I do need to study, don't I?

It didn't take much for me to understand her references. What if some roommate stole books for telling a prefect? She was a kind all of her own. She might look crazy in the beginning, but she had much more underneath.

We fell into an easy conversation, each telling their experiences for the week. I brought out Astoria's concern.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hmm"

"What were you doing the first night, walking close to the walls as if following something?"

"Oh that? I heard some voice. Only, it was like it was coming from the walls. I tried to follow it, but it disappeared soon. The more disturbing fact was what it was saying. It went like, 'No, not again. I cannot be freed just to be chained. I was not raised for this. How do I get out of this?' "

"Oh!" I had no reply. What was happening at our school again?

As our discussion continued, we all complained about the poor teaching of Lockhart. Cedric was worried.

"This is my OWL year. I cannot have him teaching me. I will never get a proper grade like this."

"That is an issue." Harry said, "Why don't you and your year mates form a group and self study. You could go to some professor for any doubts or explanations. You'll have no defence teacher to depend on this year too. I don't understand what Dumbledore is doing. Doesn't he care about students anymore?"

Draco replied in a monotone, "He does not want Ministry placing anyone in the castle."

"But, if the students get some education better that way, then so be it. What secrets does he have to risk education?"

Our discussion continued this way for some time before we dispersed. I turned to Draco to go with him, but I saw Harry hold his hand and pull him back toward the tree. I smiled. Looks like I am not the only one concerned for Draco. How sweet! I sometimes wish I had some problems, just so that he would care for me like that.

 ** _Draco's pov_**

As I got up to leave with others, someone put a hand on my shoulders. I knew in my heart that it was Harry, but I shivered anyway. This made him turn me around, a concerned look on his face. He ghosted his arm down my arm to my own hand and held it tight. Then he dragged me back to the tree, in a spot which I knew hid us from view. We sat down again, him just beside me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before he sighed and put his chin on my shoulders. I could feel his warm breath and smell his cool fragrance. It made me shiver for some unknown reason.

"Will you tell me Draco?"

"There is nothing to tell." I did not look into his eyes.

"Well, I won't push. But I do want to know what made my pretty friend shiver at a simple touch and why he is unusually silent. Can we sit here for a while?"

I nodded, that was better than anything else I can think of doing right now. But I could not hold on to that thought for long. For some reason him sitting beside me just to care for me stuck a cord in my heart, one that I never felt before. I felt… loved.

"Harry?" I asked him, taking his hand in my own and playing with his fingers.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to go back to my house again."

He raised his head from my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I don't know what he saw but he nodded, "Okay, you won't." He declared.

I felt stupid for being encouraged with that impossible promise.

"How? How can you promise me when you know it is not possible? Do you even know what my father has done, what he can do? He is the worst saddist and cruel manipulator. He will beat me if I step out of bounds. He will crutiate anyone just for stepping in his way. He'll kill you just for promising me that."

His face had grown very serious during my rant, "Did he beat you, Draco? Tell me what did he do, please. I cannot… cannot see you like this."

"It was nothing pretty. Leave it be."

He took my chin in his hands and turned my face towards his, caressing my cheek until I raised my teary eyes to meet his.

"What did he do, Draco?"

"He made me watch… that… repeatedly." I could not say it.

"Watch what?"

"He and mother did… it in front of me. It was barbaric." I shivered at the memories.

"Sex?"

I nodded, "It was more of torturing each other than anything else. One time, he even cast Imperio on her before raping her in front of me. It was… like he was showing me how to do it. It was so…. Uhhh" I rubbed my eyes to dispel the images. Harry took both my hands in his.

"How could they do it? That is not… parenting. And how did they make you see all that? What are you not telling me Draco?"

"They did something… I don't know what… but something, related to Hogwarts. They keep saying the whole summer that their dark lord will return soon and that I had to be prepared enough to earn a place among his followers. And they started it all. They taught me loopholes in politics, they taught me how to manipulated people, they taught me how to bow before their dark lord. They tried teaching me how to cast the unforgivable. They showed it to me, on my house-elf Dobby. But I could not do it, I like him. He remains my constant company and support in that house since my childhood. Father got angry Harry, he cast it on me. It was painful, like I could not find a part of my body not in pain. And then they had sex. Then it became a routine. I mean, seriously, who gets excited by torturing one's own son?"

Tears were flowing through my eyes now, but I did not care. Who else would I tell this to? Who else would believe me? Who else give me something other than disgust or pity? Harry did. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, rubbing my hair and back while I broke down. It took a while for my crying to subside, only then I pulled away from his safety.

"So tell me Harry, what should I do now?" I expected no answer. He had one.

"Will you let me tell this to a few people? I promise, they are trustworthy and will direct us to the solution."

"Who? And What?"

"I am the heir to the ancient line of Potter. Since I reached 11 years of age and I have no guardians in that title, I am eligible for emancipation. I did not bother about it till now, I was happy with the things as they were. But I will take it up now and then take you under my protection. Family magic is a powerful thing. They could track you as you are the heir to Malfoys, but being under my protection will give you safety. You will…"

"I will renounce it if it helps. I do not want to be a Malfoy anymore."

"Draco, Malfoy line is powerful in its own right. You need not disown it due to some savory characters that hold it too. I have another solution, but I will have to talk to someone. That's why I have to tell all this. Please!"

Hope blossomed in my heart, "If you trust someone Harry, do as you wish. I trust you."

He kissed me on my cheek, making me blush slightly, "Thank you. Now, you will then be able to live with me or anyone I approve of. I will protect you Draco, and you will never step under their hold again. I promise."

That was a strong statement. I did not know that it could provoke such a strong reaction from me. It was unconscious move. I leaned forward taking his cheek in my hands and kissed him, full on the mouth. It was just a small one, but it got a blush from both of us. "Thank you" I said and immediately rushed to the castle, leaving him looking stunned with his fingers on his lips.


	13. Emancipation

_**CHAPTER: Emancipation**_

 **Guys... Please review. Don't leave me wondering...**

 _ **Severus's pov**_

Harry Potter was an intriguing character. After he had delivered Lily's letter in the first year, he had taken to meeting me regularly in my off hours, just to chat and build a relationship. I would never say it aloud, but I liked him. He was older than his age and wiser than his maturity. He was also a fun loving person and an intelligent conservationist. Not even in front of my godson, Draco, could I let myself relax like I could with him. Maybe the reason was because he knew me completely, all my troubles, sacrifices, errors and gains.

So I was slightly surprised when he entered the office along with Draco.

"Severus, I need you to perform legilimency on me."

"I know you have a natural shield Potter."

"I will lower it down. You need to see one memory."

I nodded my head and said the incantation. It showed me a memory of the boys speaking under a tree in Hogwarts. It left me shocked.

"Oh no! They are monsters."

"I know. I need you to come with us. We need to go to the Ministry and Gringotts."

Though both Draco and I knew what he planned to do, this surprised us anyway.

"Would that be wise, Harry? Whom do you trust in these places?"

"You'll see. But we need to do it soon before Dumbledore even gets a hint of it."

"What did he do now?" I sighed. This was regular topic between us. He has a lot of complains against the headmaster.

"Dumbledore has been making enquiries on my expenditures and he once tried to find out the location of our family house. I do not trust that he would take the news of my emancipation well. That's why I need one each from Hogwarts, Ministry and Gringotts on my side. So, will you accompany us?"

I agreed and we made plans to leave on the coming weekend. Harry promised that he would arrange the approval for the meetings. On Saturday, we left through my floo for the Leaky Cauldron, but only after I had disillusioned them both. Headmaster had approved the floo for my office during the battle and did not take the privilege away. He would of course be notified that it has been used, but we hoped that we would accomplish our task before returning today.

The first stop from there was the Ministry, where Harry led us directly to Amelia Bones. She was a strict and fair officer, this much I knew. We were given entry to her office as soon as we arrived.

"Yes Harry? Why did you request this meeting? If it is about Sirius Black, I have nearly completed arranging the trial for him. There are a few idiots and arrogant people I still have to go through."

"I have faith in you, Madam. No, this is about another matter. If you can bring us a pensive, I want to show you a memory."

She did as asked, no questions asked. I wondered how good a contact Harry has with Miss Bones. And what was this about Black?

"I have the memory ready, Please…" But Draco stopped him.

"Harry, I better give my own memories. This way she may find out something important. This is not just about me now."

"But Draco…" Harry started, but held his words when he looked into Draco's eyes, and finally nodded with a smile. Taking a deep breath, Draco focused on something and nodded to her. Miss Bones drew a stream of memories and placed them in the pensive. As Harry, Miss Bones and I stepped forward to watch the memories, Draco gripped Harry's hand and shook his head. Harry nodded and stayed with him as we looked into the memories. We were both disgusted with what it showed us. It would not suffice even if I said that Draco gave Harry a pretty abridged version of what happened. Once out of them, Amelia Bones had tears in her eyes as she ordered a whiskey and told us to sit down.

"How do you plan to do the emancipation? I could tell you all the rules and…"

But Harry shook his head, "We need to go to Gringotts first. Will you please accompany us? Both of you could decide on the best path for me to take. Please Madam, come with me as an adult who cares about children, not as the Head of Defense."

That seemed to do the job as she immediately agreed and took a few minutes to rearrange her appointments. Then we headed for Gringotts. When we reached there, harry requested me to drop the spells on us. There were two goblins guarding the doors as usual. What was surprising was Harry greeting them.

"May your life always be happy and rich!" The goblins bowed back and nodded their heads in approval of something. Harry turned to us, "This is the formal greeting of goblins to those you are not much familiar with. Please at least when you are with me, I request you to show them the respect that should be shown."

We accepted and did the same greeting with the goblin guards. It was silly, but I felt ashamed of unconsciously looking down on someone. A goblin was already waiting for us as soon as we entered the doors. He bowed to us and we greeted him the same way without a prompt, earning us a smile from Harry. He smiled at the goblin too.

"Well met, Griphook, the head of your clan and beloved of my heart. May your heart remain bold, your axe strong, and your might high."

The goblin bowed back, "Well met indeed, part of my heart. May you always lead happiness wherever you go! Your purpose for the visit?"

"I have a meeting arranged with King Ragnok in another five minutes and I would request your participation in it."

The goblin, Griphook, nodded and led us through the main doors inside the hall. After various twists and turns, we reached a grand door. Harry asked for a moment and turned to us.

"We are meeting the king of goblins. Show utmost respect and no rudeness, for it will not be tolerated. We are here to ask for guidance, not to give orders. Please remember that and let go of all your past experiences and impressions."

He then told us about the proper greetings and then Griphook knocked on the door. The doors opened to a stone hall decorated with weapons, books and hangings. It was impressive. There were two rows of goblins seated on either side near the walls, each working on some parchments. They did not spare even a glance to us. At the end of the room was seated the King Ragnok; he too had a table in front of him filled with books and parchments. I realized no one sits idle in Gringotts, whatever their position might be. As we neared him, I felt like passing through a film of barrier. Once through, we could hear no sound from the other side. We greeted him as instructed, paying respect to him and to his chain in particular. After the formalities, he asked us for our purpose. Harry again requested him to go through a memory, the King ordered an ancient pensive and then, Griphook and the King delved into the memory. Once finished they were enraged. They cursed him valiantly in their own language for a long time before they calmed down.

"So what do you require from us, Mister Potter."

"I want to be emancipated Your Grace, and need guidance and warnings associated with it. Miss Bones here is a fair officer amongst the Wizards and knows all the rules and procedures. I am but a child, and would agree with what both of you and Griphook would decide for me."

"Why did you come to me, Mister Potter, when this could have been done by anyone in your world?" The king asked Harry.

"Trust and Wisdom, your Grace, and the very fact that I know the three of you well enough to know that you would not stand seeing a child being abused, forced or hurt. Also, I would like to keep this under wraps for now, as if it really refers Voldemort's return, then we need to be prepared. And by we, I mean all the races he would affect or destabilize when he comes to power. I started with you, and then if our doubts turn true, then I need to inform the others, like centaurs and dwarfs."

"Well said, please give us a while to discuss your options."

Draco, Harry and I went back outside the barrier where some chairs have been placed for us. As soon as we were seated, I turned to Harry.

"All the planning is well, Harry, but may I know why I am being involved in this?"

"Two things Severus. First, would you be amenable to be Draco's guardian, though he would be under my protection?"

I turned to Draco, "Would you want to live with me, Draco, as your rightful place as my godson?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Harry continued, "Second, I do not want you to be the spy for Voldemort again."

"That is a very strong demand, Harry."

"Please, listen to me. What use had it been with you being the spy? Dumbledore would not take the pro-action to defeat Him, nor the news you would bring help us in any way as Voldemort knows you will be under Dumbledore's eyes. He would not tell you important things. What little use your spying had been, we can achieve that through other means. Also, your skills as the Potion master will be used against your will by him, as you will have to make them to appease him. No, you are better fighting out against him, than pretending as a spy and unable to take any action. Please, this is one request I make of you. I lost my parents, I will not lose anyone I consider important again."

"I will… think over the matter. There is Dumbledore to consider too, and his Order of Phoenix."

"Yeah yeah, that twinkle twinkle guy does nothing but preach. We will cross that barrier when it comes to that. We still have time, however much it would be, so please think over and be prepared to make a decision for whenever it needs to be taken."

I nodded. We were called by the King then.

"Okay, here is what we think you should do. You will be emancipated under oaths by the Ministry. It would be kept secret. As a proxy, you would appoint someone else to sit at the Wizard meetings till you are of age. Next, regarding the accounts, we would seal off access for Dumbledore as rule states, but tell him that your privacy had been ordered by your parents when you reach this age. Mister Malfoy, you are to remain quiet about your change of guardians until the summer vacation, so you would want to prefer staying at Hogwarts or visiting your friends for the break in between. And lastly, Mister Snape, we would want you to change your residence to the Prince Manor, as it had better protections against any raid."

We nodded at the decisions and thanked him for his time. With one trip to the ministry, where necessary documents were signed by Harry and Draco, the required changes had been made. Draco would be Harry's ward and my house mate from now on. I was… pleased.

We returned to Hogwarts by afternoon and the boys bid me farewell. Just as they were leaving, Fawkes flashed in with a greeting and handed me a letter from the Headmaster, inviting me to his office. I sighed. Time to put the acting hat on! I walked out and watched as the boys were just turning round the corner.

"… want to make a bet on it?"

"I don't make losing bets Potter. Even I noticed the impressed and captivated eyes of the Defense head. She will make a move before we come back for next year school."

"Awww… Even I cannot dispute that. Okay, let's see, when do you think Severus will realize she is interested in him…"

I stared at their retreat with wide eyes. Miss Bones? Interested in me? One moment these boys are talking about emancipation and the next, about matchmaking? Kids these days!

I shook myself awake and went to the Headmaster's office. Why the hell does he uses such ridiculous passwords as 'ice mice'. Sometimes, he acts even more immature than teenagers.

"Ah Severus! Please take a seat. Lemon Drops?"

"No thank you."

"Well, one day I hope you will learn to appreciate chocolates and candies. Anyway, I noticed that you used your floo system after a long time. May I know why? I had left it for your use but you never used it till today."

"I was invited by Lucius Malfoy."

"What did your dear friend want?"

"He did not say anything specific, but hinted that he did something at Hogwarts. He says 'time to rule under the right power will come again soon'. Make what you want of it."

"Ah… would you share your memory of the meeting, my boy."

I stood up, knowing that our discussion had ended, "You know that I would not. My mind is the only thing that remains mine, and I will not share it with anybody."

 _ **Susan's pov**_

All of us were quite pleased yet surprised with sudden shift in Draco's behavior. He went from dead silent to… well, silent. When we ask him about it, he would just smile and say, "I'll tell you before the school ends." Well, at least he is normal again, so I felt confident asking him to help me in potions. Phew! He agreed.

Hannah and I found him with Harry, seated at a corner desk right by the window. Harry was reading a letter with a smile on his face. The sunlight lit his face, highlighting his emerald green eyes, his sharp nose and his kissable lips. Ugh! Ever since I entered my menstrual cycle this summer, thoughts about him have haunted my mind day and night. Add to that, my aunt had to give me the talk about birds and bees. I am still a kid, but does that doesn't stop me from imagining how it would feel to be held in his arms.

"Psss… Susan. You are staring." Hannah hissed at me and I broke out of my stupor. When we reached there, Harry looked up with a smile.

"Hey Susan! Hi Hannah! Tutoring from the next Potions master?"

"Well" I gulped, trying to act normal, "now that he is not the scary potions professor anymore. Whatever you did to bring him to normal, thank you."

"You would never guess how much difficult it was to sacrifice my morning exercise just to bring him from SILENT to silent. Anyway, enjoy yourself. Hannah, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, umm… can we go outside?"

"Sure. Bye guys."

I watched him as he walked away in graceful steps and wished that he would turn and look at me once. It did not happen.

"I am going to compete with you for him, just so you know." Draco's voice brought me back to reality.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry. I like him, very much and I can see that you like him too. We are going to be competing soon."

"He might not be into guys, you know."

"I don't and I am hoping he is. If not, I will help you then. It will be easier watching him with a friend than with anyone else. At least I won't be pushed away then."

"Okay I will do the same. But what if he likes another guy in our friends?"

"Why are you asking so much?"

"I realized recently that I like him. I am trying to work out my feelings. On one hand, I wish he would be with just me. But then I would feel bad from taking him away from you all. He had affected the life of the whole group. So my next thought would be how would I cope when he likes another friend, say Daphne? I like Daphne, trust me, she is my best friend. But Harry is something else."

Draco slumped in his seat, "And there comes my trouble. You all have been like a family for me the past year. After this summer vacation, I don't want to lose any of you. But I want Harry too. Maybe I would beg him to keep me as a side love if he likes another friend, just so that I won't lose both. Ugh! My head is all messed up. I guess that's why they say you should not fall in love so young. Maybe I will get a clarity when I grow up a bit… But then…"

I too sighed, "I know… what if I am too late by then."

"Oh this is so messed up!" He groaned.

 _ **Neville's pov**_

Once again we were in that fraud's class. Cedric is right, DADA would be hell for fifth and seventh years with their main exams this year. Here was Lockhart, telling us a tale of how he defended a town from the dangerous vampires. Does he really think we would believe that he made a vampire fall in love with him by smiling kindly at him? What nonsense! If it was Harry there, I can bet they would fall in love with him; but not this fraud.

"Okay students, enough story telling. You can read my published works to learn about my victories. Let us do some practical now."

I tuned in, wishing that he would teach me something worthwhile for once. Besides me, Harry snorted and continued reading his own book. Now why didn't I think of that?

"I have collected these with very much difficulty, nasty little beings they are. And dangerous too, I might add. One gave me a bite right on my arm, but being the talented healer that I am I healed myself in an instant."

A few girls sitting in the front sighed in admiration and I rolled my eyes. Stupid fans for Stupid celebrities.

"So without any delay, let me present you the bane of existence for many, the deadlyyyyy…." He flapped off the cover over a cage placed in the hall, "pixies." He announced.

The class was silent for a moment, only the sound of screeching pixies could be heard. He brought… pixies? Harry gave a light chuckle beside me, which slowly turned into outright laughter. Everyone joined him in it.

"Oh so you think these are easy to deal with, Mister Potter? Come here and prove yourself like I had done in my noteworthy past. Let's see how a mere student like you would deal with the dangerous pixies."

Harry, still laughing, walked to the cage. Lockhart opened the bolt of the cage and immediately walked back to the far end of the room. Before the pixies would get out, Harry bent to the level of the cage and looked at the pixies.

"Do you want to be set free back to the forest?"

The pixies all nodded simultaneously.

"Did you hurt you in any manner?"

The pixies all nodded simultaneously.

"Did he hurt or find your nest? Do you want to relocate?"

The pixies shook their heads simultaneously.

"Are you hungry? Would you want to take some food with you?"

The pixies all nodded simultaneously.

"Well, let me not stop you. That person who says he caught you, he always has a stock of treats in his room always. You can take as many as you want, okay? Come back again if you are unable to carry all of them at once. Here, eat mine for now, you need your energy."

He took out a big bar of chocolate from his never ending supply. I wonder where and how he keeps them all the time. The pixies accepted it and each broke of a piece from it. It was comical, watching all the pixies eat their chocolates sitting in various places in and around their cages. Then simultaneously, like a swarm of bees, all of them flew towards Lockhart's room and flew in with different treats amongst them. Then they simultaneously blew their tongues at him and immediately flew out of the window. This made the class topple over in another bout of laughter.

Harry was laughing too. He spoke to the class and surprisingly, everyone quietened down to listen to him, "And this is how you get rid of these dangerous beasts. Pixies savage for food. The best way to get rid of them in houses is either to place a stack of food outside the house and ward it against them after they leave, or make a simple deal with them about food supply. They are not harmful; they would keep your kitchen clean of leftovers. Thank you."

Everybody laughed as Lockhart dismissed the class and went running into his office to check on his supply of treats.

I admired Harry's ability to connect with beings if they him too. The fact that this gift came from a unicorn was amazing. But it would only happen if both parties would want to communicate. Otherwise he was just a normal human, who was befriended, loved, envied and even hated.

"Oi Potter! Wait for me." Ron cried out behind us. Harry stopped to let him catch up. Hermione was walking near us, but not with us. Eavesdropping maybe? Oh well, let it be.

"Thanks mate. Why do you always leave class without waiting for me?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, I have Neville for company. And you were busy chatting with Dean, so I let you be."

"I would leave him for you any time of the day, you know." Ron huffed. Harry looked at him in surprise, "And why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? Let's say you are talking to Hermione. Wouldn't you leave her if Neville called you? Though I still don't understand why you are friends with a loser like him."

Harry had stopped in his tracks, making us all stop with him. Except Ron of course. Only when he noticed that no one had answered him did he turn around to see we've stopped. He came back to us, only to be scolded by Harry.

"Ronald Weasley. I wouldn't leave anyone just for another person. My friends have sense enough not to pull me away from another person unless it is an urgent issue. Even then, there will be formal apologies from both of us if we really have to leave." He took a step closer to him, coming face to face with him, "And Ron, I am friends with Neville because he is a friend worth having. I would not leave him for you, or for anyone. He has my trust, my faith and my friendship, and I am proud to be his friend. Never again insult any one of my friends in front of me. You will regret it."

Saying that, he held my hand and we walked away from him. Affection for him filled my heart. No one else had stood up for me, stood with me, my entire life. No one has till now said that they are proud of me, proud with me. For one fleeting moment, I tried to imagine what my life would be if Harry walked out of it now. My heart gave a sharp pang just for thinking that. No, without Harry, I don't think I will be able to survive.


End file.
